Pairing Time
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Todos terminamos por encontrar, aunque no sea nuestra intención, a esa persona tan especial para nosotros. Todos lo hacen, incluso aunque seas kaizoku también la buscas junto a la aventura y la consecución de tus sueños. Los Mugiwara no son una excepción.
1. UsoppxKaya

**Pairing Time**

Este era uno de esos momentos de descanso que los Mugiwara tan pocas veces llegaban a poder disfrutar durante su larga, y peligrosa, travesía por Grand Line. Momentos que cada uno de ellos disfrutaban de las más diversas, y personales, maneras.

Usopp las podía pasar de maneras muy variadas.

Con sus nakama jugando, mejorando sus armas, o las de Nami, creando algún nuevo invento propio o ayudando a Franky con alguno de los suyos. También podía estar contando algunas de sus más fantásticas historias para disfrute de Chopper y Luffy que no ponían en duda, por lo menos por parte de Chopper, la mayoría de ellas.

Pero en otros momentos se encontraba en su cuarto pero no trabajando con sus mezclas de pólvora o con los inventos. No. Había otros momentos en los que se dedicaba a transcribir cada una de sus aventuras que había grabado, previamente, en unos cuantos tone dial para evitar que se le pudieran olvidar algunos detalles de importancia clave en las historias.

No podía permitirse el que no quedara registrada ninguna de sus aventuras porque necesitaba tenerlas frescas, y accesibles, en su memoria para cuando tuviera que contarlas. No, precisamente, a sus nakama sino, una vez hubieran logrado sus objetivos y sueños, a la muchacha en la que no dejaba de pensar cada vez que su vida se encontraba en grave peligro de muerte; la misma muchacha en la que pensaba cuando estaba contento y alegre; la muchacha de cabellos dorados que acudía a su mente si se encontraba triste y dolido.

La muchacha que vivía en Syrup, su pueblo natal: Kaya.

Le había prometido que le contaría todas las aventuras que tuviera una vez regresara al pueblo junto a ella. Bueno, no exactamente junto a ella pero, en cierto sentido, estaba implícito en sus palabras, ¿verdad?

_Me pregunto si sabrá que me gusta porque, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, en ningún momento le llegué a decir nada_.

De pronto un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Usopp, agarrándose tan fuerte a él que no le permitía pensar en nada más. En ninguna otra posibilidad. Durante todo este tiempo en el que ha estado fuera de Syrup, y lejos de Kaya, ella podía haber encontrado a alguien a quien querer, a quien amar. Un novio que estuviera junto a ella para ayudarla en los malos momentos y poder consolarla, como estar en los buenos momentos y _consolarla_.

Montones de imágenes de Kaya junto a un hombre apuesto y valiente empezaron a sucederse sin parar en su cabeza como si tuvieran la intención de hacerle enloquecer.

_No, no, no… estás delirando, Usopp. Ya sabes que Kaya no es de ese tipo de chicas que pudieran llegar a caer rendidas por una bonita sonrisa o unas palabras amables. No, ella es más inteligente que eso… debe serlo. No puede estar con otro… no puede dejarme atrás… solo sin ella… su presencia… su voz… su dulce risa…_

No tenía ninguna duda de que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que a Kaya se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza el buscarse un novio mientras él estuviera lejos por Grand Line incapaz de impedir que cualquiera pudiera llegar y alejarla de su lado.

Era imposible usar el Den Den mushi para llamarla pues la distancia era exageradamente larga y, además, la Marina podía llegar a intervenir la llamada y acabaría metiendo a Kaya en graves problemas si la llegase a involucrándola con los Mugiwara.

_No, el Den Den mushi está descartado_.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo podría hacerle llegar…? Bueno, ¿qué quería hacerle llegar? Tampoco es que pudiera ir directamente y decirle que la quería y que le gustaría que pudiera esperarle a que terminase su viaje para que pudieran estar nuevamente juntos al regresar a Syrup… ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

-¿Verdad?-. Se dijo Usopp.

-¿Verdad qué, Usopp?

-¡¡AAAAHHHH-!!

Aquella voz imprevista había cogido por sorpresa a Usopp logrando que su corazón se le hubiera quedado atascado en la garganta. Antes de que su visión se le empezara a nublar había podido distinguir a su senchou.

-Shishishishi te estás poniendo azul como el pelo de Franky, Usopp-. Se divertía Luffy entre risas mientras su nakama se estaba ahogando. Usopp trató de hacerle ver esto a Luffy con señas pero por la cara de este último no parecía que pudiera llegar a comprender lo que le trataba de decir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. Shishishsishi-. Cuando Usopp ya le corrían namida por el rostro viendo que iba a morir de la manera más esperada para él, por un susto de muerte, Luffy le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda sin parar de reír.-Shishishishi ahora ya pareces el cielo nublado shishishishi…

-¡¡QUÉ ME ESTABA AHOGANDO, JODER!!-. Explotó Usopp asustando a un extrañado Luffy que levantaba las manos como protección.-¡¿¡SI NO PODÍA ESTAR MÁS CLARO!?!

-Está bien, mi culpa… supongo; pero no te enojes-. Le dijo Luffy ya olvidando el enorme peligro en el que estuvo su nakama.-Todo ha salido perfecto.

-¡¿¡Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA!?!

Entonces Usopp recordó con quien estaba tratando y desistió de hacerle ver lo que había podido pasar. En parte tenía razón. Ya había pasado y no haría ningún tipo de bien el estar dándole vueltas al asunto. Se derrumbó en la silla y dejó la mente en blanca para tratar de descansar un poco y recuperarse de la impresión de su cercanía a la muerte.

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba fijándose en lo que había sobre la mesa. Un montón de papeles todos garabateados, lo que el resto del mundo llamaría letras, y unos cuantos tone dial. Esto fue lo que atrajo su atención.

-Oi, Usopp.

No sabía cuantos segundos habían pasado desde que había decidido descansar un poco pero no fueron los suficientes para tener una nueva dosis de Luffy tan pronto. Por desgracia para él, a su senchou nadie le puede ganar en insistencia.

-_Oi, Usopp_-. Repitió Luffy para ver si su nakama le hacía caso.-_Oi, Usopp_.

Ciertamente si quería algo de paz y tranquilidad sería mejor que despachase a Luffy cuanto antes. Además de que aún tenía que pensar en como hablar con Kaya.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Luffy?-. Preguntó con desgana.

-_Oi, Usopp_.

-He dicho que qué pasa ahora, Luffy-. Repitió con algo más de molestia en su tono de voz.

-_Oi, Usopp_.

Aquello hizo que Usopp abriera los ojos y le lanzase una mirada asesina a Luffy.

-He dicho que qu-

-_Oi, Usopp_.

-Tone dial. Shishishishishi-. Se reía Luffy mostrando el tone dial usado para esta infantil broma que, a juicio de Usopp, no tenía ninguna gracia.

-¡¡No tiene gracia, Luffy!!-. Le dijo Usopp arrebatándole la concha del Heaven.-Estoy usando estos tone dial para grabar mis historias.

-¿Tus mentiras?-. Trató de aclarar Luffy.

-¡Mis historias!-. Repitió Usopp con algo más de intensidad en su voz.-¡Mis aventuras!

Luffy no entendía muy bien para que podía querer grabar esas cosas en un tone dial si no tenía ninguna gracia. Así que, su cerebro, se puso en verdadero funcionamiento tratando de encontrarle algún sentido.

Para su sorpresa lo encontró más pronto de lo esperado.

-Oh-. Luffy hizo un gesto de comprensión con las manos, golpeando una palma con el puño de la otra.-¡Piensas mandarle el tone dial a Kaya!

Usopp ya estaba desesperado por el montón de cosas sin sentido que decía Luffy y decidió librarse de él para… las próximas horas.

-Oi, ¿no hueles eso?-. Le preguntó mientras olfateaba el aire.-Creo que Sanji acaba de prepararle, una vez más, platos especiales para Nami, Robin y Hancock.

Luffy no perdió el tiempo oliendo para comprobar si aquello era cierto pues, de hacerlo, sería perder un tiempo valioso que significaría perder unas buenas cantidades de aquellos deliciosos platos.

-**¡¡Sanji, meshi!!**

Cuando Luffy salió del cuarto, Usopp cerró la puerta con llave bloqueando cualquier intento, humano, para que pudieran volver a molestarle.

-Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad-. Suspiró aliviado Usopp.-Tch, este Luffy. Mira que pensar que iba a mandarle un tone dial a Kaya…-, las palabras de Luffy se repetían en su cabeza junto a la repetición que él mismo había hecho ahora mismo. A la cuarta se dio de cuenta.-¡¡Puedo mandarle un tone dial a Kaya!!

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Mandarle su voz para que Kaya no le pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente y saliera en busca de algún… algún… ¡¡Sanji!! Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Usopp.

Ahora solamente faltaba un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y qué le digo?

__________

Villa Syrup

Un nuevo día había llegado y Kaya hacía tiempo que estaba lista para seguir en su intento por lograr cumplir con su sueño. El convertirse en médico. Pero para ello lo primero es lo primero y por ello estaba desayunando. No debía forzarse sin tener su cuerpo cubierto con la energía necesaria para ello.

Una vez más se encontraba desayunando en el jardín. Justo sobre la ventana de su cuarto, en donde había pedido que se colocara una mesa para estos momentos, la zona en donde los recuerdos de Usopp eran más fuertes y claros.

Desayunaba y, a veces, también comía o cenaba en este lugar como si pudiera ser que Usopp la pudiera acompañar sentado en la rama del árbol. Sabía que sólo eran cosas suyas pero a Kaya le gustaba y, para los demás, eso era lo importante. Si la hacía feliz y mantenía con fuerzas no tenían nada que decir.

-Aquí le traigo el correo de hoy, ojou-sama-. Le dijo Merry mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Kaya.-Espero que el asameshi sea de su agrado.

-Si, arigatou.

Pronto la atención de Kaya se dirigió al pequeño paquete, del tamaño de un puño, o una mano, que había sobre la mesa. No era el paquete en si lo que le llamaba la atención a Kaya sino que estuviera envuelto con ¡Carteles de "Wanted"! y no unos cualesquiera sino los de los Mugiwara. Concretamente los de Sogeking.

Kaya no pudo evitar observar entre sorprendida y esperanzada a que ese paquete fuera algo que le pudiera haber enviado uno de los Mugiwara. La persona que sabía se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Sogeking.

-… Usopp-san…

A pesar de que había susurrado su nombre fue escuchado por Merry que decidió mejor dejarla a solas para no molestarla.

Apartando los platos dejó aquel paquete justo delante de ella mientras podía sentir como los nervios crecían sin parar. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Tenía muchas ganas de abrirlo y ver de qué se trataba pero también temía que estuviera sacando conclusiones precipitadas por culpa del papel usado para envolver el paquete.

-No te comportes como una cría indecisa, Kaya-. Se amonestó a si misma.-Sólo debes abrirlo. Lo que haya dentro no cambiará a lo que puedas querer por dejarlo cerrado.

Con gran cuidado desenvolvió el paquete hasta dejar a la vista una simple caja de madera tallada con su nombre grabado en la parte superior de la tapa. Aquello no hizo sino aumentar el nerviosismo que ya tenía desde un principio.

Sus dedos temblorosos cogieron la tapa de la caja y la levantaron dejando ver lo que había en su interior. Por supuesto que no era, para nada, lo que pudiera haber llegado a imaginarse.

-¿Una concha?

Si, una concha pero también había una tarjeta al lado. Kaya cogió ambos objetos y dedicó su atención a la concha que tenía, ciertamente, una extraña forma. Al desdoblar la tarjeta solamente había una palabra.

-¡¿Púlsame?!

Definitivamente Kaya no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero, sin quedarle otra, y porque confiaba en Usopp, porque estaba segura de que todo esto era cosa de él, pulsó la punta de la concha.

_Clic _

Pero no sucedió nada… durante unos eternos segundos Kaya pensó que todo se trataba de una especie de broma cruel o algo por el estilo. Durante unos eternos segundos hasta que una voz surgió de la concha… la voz que estaba deseando poder volver a escuchar una vez más.

… **eh, hola, Kaya… si, soy yo… el valiente Usopp senchou hablándote desde una concha que conseguí durante… mis aventuras en Skypiea, la isla del cielo…**

Podía escucharse, claramente, que Usopp se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, por lo menos en el principio hasta que empezó a cogerle confianza a eso de estar hablándole a Kaya a través de un mensaje grabado en un tone dial, que sigue siendo una simple, pero extraña, concha.

En cambio Kaya se había quedado boquiabierta, una manera no muy elegante para alguien de su nivel social, pero que le dejaba una cara muy tierna y dulce.

-… Usopp-san…-, el tono de voz de Kaya indicaba que, de no controlarse, en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar.

… **ya sé lo que estarás pensando… seguro que varias cosas al tiempo pero, unas de ellas, seguro que se trata de… la sorpresa de que mi voz salga de una concha pero, como he dicho, se trata de un objeto muy especial de Skypiea… y que te había prometido contarte mis aventuras cuando hubiera regresado al pueblojuntoati pero pensé que… bueno, que un pequeño avance no estaría mal…**

Era cierto que ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas, como bien había dicho Usopp, pero, aparte de las dichas por él, también se encontraba la sorpresa por el tono de voz que tenía Usopp. Luego de perder los nervios se le oía mucho más seguro y confidente que nunca y no de la misma manera que lo hacía en el pasado, bajo mentiras o falsas actitudes. No. Ahora se podía oír con claridad al verdadero Usopp.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ya aquí conmigo… pero debemos esperar a que cumplamos nuestros sueños primero-. La voz de Kaya sonaba triste porque el encuentro entre ellos aún no podía realizarse en un tiempo a esta parte y, también, porque sabía de los peligros en que se habían metido los Mugiwara con el Sekai Seifu.

… **pero, antes de empezar a contarte las fantásticas aventuras de Usopp senchou… debo anunciarte una… una triste noticia… Debo decirte que Going no Merry ya no se encuentra con nosotros…**

-¡Ah!-. Aquella noticia si que era inesperada.

… **aunque no debes estar triste, Kaya… deberías haberle podido ver surcando los mares de Grand Line… grandes tormentas y cambios bruscos de estaciones… todos con los que nos encontrábamos no daban crédito a que una carabela como Merry pudiera haber llegado tan lejos en Grand Line desde el East Blue… siguió resistiendo a pesar de todos los daños que sufrió… fue capaz de llevarnos… de llevarnos a Skypiea… al cielo… cuando ya no podía más… y, a pesar de ello, volvió al mar con nosotros para llevarnos a la siguiente isla de nuestro viaje… no nos quería dejar en el camino y se esforzó como ningún otro barco habría sido capaz de hacerlo… hacía tiempo que debería haber acabado su viaje pero quiso acompañarnos más allá de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían… incluso desahuciado logró entrar solo en Enies Lobby para sacarnos de allí cuando estuvimos a punto de morir… fue su último aliento antes de dejarnos… dejarnos partir con nuestro viaje… no puedes imaginarte lo triste que fue… el despedirse de nuestro nakama… yo… yo quiero disculparme por todo y darte las gracias, Kaya… Merry… no sabes lo duro que es estar tan lejosdeti… lejos de casa…**

Kaya escuchaba aquellas palabras con namida en los ojos mientras imágenes de Going no Merry empezaron a deslizarse por su memoria. Recordaba los rostros contentos de todos aquellos que habían puesto su pie en aquella pequeña carabela.

_… Merry…_

Usopp le contó, por encima para no estropear las historias que pensaba contarle una vez volviera a Syrup, todos los lugares por donde navegaron con Merry. Sus aventuras en el East Blue y su llegada a Grand Line. Historias fantásticas con Reyes del Mar, ballenas gigantes por las que puedes caminar por su interior, gigantes guerreros y un pez de colores monstruoso. Un hombre omnívoro y el florecimiento de las sakura en una isla de invierno. Su nuevo nakama y la llegada a Arabasta el reino donde no llovía. Siguió contando los lugares que recorrieron hasta llegar a Skypiea y como Merry había sido reparado milagrosamente.

… **ya ves que, a estas alturas, el gran Usopp ya es un experto en salvar reinos…**

Kaya podía saber que en el rostro de Usopp estaba una sonrisa porque era la misma que estaba en su propio rostro. En verdad había cambiado pero, muy en la superficie, seguía siendo el mismo… el mismo Usopp que…

… **pero, a pesar de todas nuestras aventuras… de todas las que están aún por llegar como el poder visitar la tierra de Erubafu… sigo teniendo en mente el poder regresar a Syrup convertido en el más valiente de todos los mares, un verdadero guerrero… aunque espero que ya te hayas convertido en una gran doctora porque de seguro que necesitaré de tus servicios… cada día que pasa y te sigo recordando esperando por mí en la ventana de tu cuarto… ya verás que pronto volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo y no volveremos a separarnos… ten cuidado de no borrar este mensaje… cuídate mucho porque no quiero encontrarte otra vez baja de moral… tequieromucho para verte otra vez triste… arigatou por todo, Kaya… pronto estaremos juntos ya verás… ah, mira en el interior de la tapa…**

¿El interior de la tapa? Kaya no podía pensar en el interior de la tapa. Algo había creído llegar a escuchar en la parte final pero no podía estar completamente segura de ello. Y lo malo era que no sabía qué hacer para volver a escuchar esa parte.

-¿Cómo se puede rebobinar esta concha?

Kaya no se atrevía a tocar la concha por miedo a pulsar lo que no debía y hacer que el mensaje de Usopp terminase por borrarse. Así que trató de calmarse y serenarse. Se puso en pie y caminó un poco rodeando el árbol antes de volver a la mesa. Se sentó y soltando el aire de sus pulmones dirigió su atención a la concha.

-Muy bien. Para no cometer ningún tipo de error, lo mejor es hacer lo que uno sabe que funciona-. Y con este pensamiento Kaya pulsó nuevamente el vértice de la concha poniendo la grabación de nuevo desde el principio.

A pesar de que había escuchado el mensaje no hacía ni unos minutos, su atención volvió a quedar prendada de la voz de Usopp como si hiciera demasiado tiempo que no la escuchaba. Pero, con el paso de la grabación, Kaya centró toda su atención para evitar dejar pasar por alto aquellas palabras que creyó haber escuchado de voz de Usopp.

Pero antes de llegar a la parte que le interesaba especialmente a Kaya se percató de que antes había dicho algo igual de importante. Una confesión hecha de corazón.

-El estar separados le afecta como me ocurre a mí también-. Aquello logró hacer feliz, a pesar de todo, a Kaya que le salió una sonrisa tonta que no era capaz de reprimir. Fue perdida en estas ensoñaciones cuando pasó la parte que estaba esperando escuchar de nuevo.

… **cuídate mucho porque no quiero encontrarte otra vez baja de moral… tequieromucho para verte otra vez triste… arigatou por todo, Kaya… pronto estaremos juntos ya verás… ah, mira en el interior de la tapa…**

Y ahí estaba Usopp diciendo algo que hizo que el mundo se detuviera alrededor de Kaya y perdiera interés y realidad. Ahora había podido cerciorarse de que no había llegado a escuchar mal lo dicho por Usopp.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con gran fuerza. Con la misma fuerza que lo hacían sus sentimientos por Usopp. No podía entender a las personas que perdían sus sentimientos por una persona sólo porque esta pudiera encontrarse lejos. Para Kaya la distancia que la separaba físicamente de Usopp no hacía sino acercarla cada vez más junto a él.

Recordando el final del mensaje Kaya miró en la tapa de la caja para encontrarse un sobre cerrado. Para su sorpresa, en él no se encontraba su nombre sino que ponía "**Solo para tus ojos**"; lo que no hacía sino aumentar su curiosidad por saber que guardaba aquel sobre.

Kaya abrió el sobre con cuidado y en su interior encontró una tarjeta en la que se repetían las mismas palabras que había en el sobre, "**Solo para tus ojos**". Con mucho cuidado, por los nervios que la estaban azorando, abrió la tarjeta.

-Oh.

Ante ella se encontraba una fotografía de Sogeking firmada por el gran héroe.

**Sabes que nunca me he podido alejar de ti porque yo vivo en tu corazón**

**SOGEKING**

Cuando cogió la fotografía se encontró que esta ocultaba una sujeta, por los vértices, en la parte posterior. Sorprendida, porque esto aún no hubiera terminado, soltó la segunda fotografía, con gran cuidado para no dañarla, y la sorpresa que se encontró fue mayúscula.

**Tras la máscara de un héroe se esconde un héroe mayor**

**USOPP**

Kaya no podía evitar reírse, tanto de felicidad como porque, una vez más, las acciones de Usopp volvían a ella para alegrarle la vida. Sus ojos brillaban mientras veía la segunda fotografía que presentaba a Sogeking con la máscara en la mano y a un sonriente Usopp guiñándole el ojo confabuladoramente para que le guardase el secreto.

**Usopp sanó la tristeza de Kaya en un amor grande y puro**

__________

______________________________

Segunda pareja. Una pareja surgida desde el comienzo de la historia de One Piece y que nadie pone en duda de su sinceridad de sentimientos.

**REVIEWS**.

**REVIEWS**.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y, por cierto, pasaros por mi fic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y One Piece, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	2. FrankyxHancock

**Pairing Time**

Suele ser algo habitual el que, tarde o temprano, la gente termine buscando a alguien con el que mantener una relación mucho más profunda, e intensa, que la de simple amistad, aunque varias de estas personas terminan encontrando a ese alguien especial, precisamente, de uno de sus amigos o nakama.

Los Mugiwara no iban a ser menos que el resto de la gente.

Tras su paso, problemático paso, por shima Gyojin, y antes de que pudieran continuar con su viaje, les llegó la noticia de que Boa Hancock había sido relegada de su puesto de shichibukai por haberse descubierto su implicación en los sucesos de Impel Down y por su comportamiento durante la batalla contra Barbablanca. Lo peor de todo fue que, como castigo, fue devuelta a los tenryuubitos de quienes había sido, previamente, esclava.

El tenryuubito Roswald Sei, precisamente al que, en la Casa de Subastas de Shaboady, le había caído encima Usopp y padre del que Luffy golpeó sin piedad.

Luffy llevó a los Mugiwara con él para asaltar Mariejoa, el hogar de los tenryuubitos y sede del Seika Seifu y el Gorousei, y poder rescatarla. Ni que decir que dicha acción, tras la batalla contra Shirohige tan reciente, fue un fuerte golpe a la autoridad del Gorousei. Por supuesto que esta no era la intención de Luffy sino la de devolver el favor a una tomodachi y, una vez rescatada, nakama de los Mugiwara.

Hancock recordó, cuando Luffy la rescató, como hacía años había sido rescatada también por un hombre, un gyojin para ser más exactos, sin miedo al Seika Seifu o a lo que representan los tenryuubitos: Fisher Tiger.

No lo sabía pero, tal vez esta semejanza fue lo que le confundía sus sentimientos por Luffy. Sólo el tiempo le mostraría la verdad acerca de ellos.

La llegada de Boa Hancock a la tripulación trajo consigo una serie de consecuencias que, cualquiera que conociera a Hebihime, sabría que se iban a dar sobre todas las demás. El que Chopper recibiera las patadas de Hancock cada vez que se cruzaba con ella y el tener que convertir en piedra a Sanji cada vez que le empezaba a babear encima. Por supuesto que, para evitar matar a Luffy de inanición, tenía que devolverle su estado habitual, para desgracia de Zoro que lo prefería convertido en estatua.

Viendo que esta situación no podía seguir dándose, uno de los Mugiwara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y enseñarle unos cuantos modales a Hancock. El que se presentó voluntario, y quien tuvo este pensamiento, fue Franky. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que devolver al buen camino a sus antiguos nakama y no se iba a cortar porque fuera una onna. Para evitar interferencias externas decidía darle las lecciones cuando Sanji se encontraba convertido en piedra y tras dejar totalmente borracha a la gran arma serpiente de Hancock.

Franky se encontraba en la cubierta, concretamente en el costado de babor del Sunny, y parecía que se encontraba admirando el horizonte o, podría ser que, pescando. La verdad era que no se trataba de ninguna de estas dos posibilidades.

-La verdad es que puedo seguir así todo el día-. Dijo Franky mientras retraía la cadena tras usar su Strong right.-Así que, ¿qué me dices?

Cuando su brazo volvió a unirse se pudo ver que estaba sujetando a Hancock que, obviamente, se encontraba totalmente empapada.

-¿Có… cof, cof… cómo te… atreves…?-. Boa se encontraba irritada y enfadada por el trato de Franky.-Soy Boa Haaaaahhhh!!!

Franky volvió a dejarla caer al agua donde la dejó unos segundos antes de volver subirla. La verdad era que se trataba de una imagen bastante amalgama ya que, por una parte, tosiendo y escupiendo agua resultaba algo no muy agradable de ver pero, por otra parte, completamente empapada, y con el escueto vestuario que llevaba, se la veía totalmente erótica. Lo malo de esto era que, al enfadarse por este trato, le resultaba incapaz el poder embaucar a Franky con su belleza.

-Veamos. Te comportarás como deben hacerlos las buenas chicas o seguimos con esto un poco más-. Le explicó la situación a Hancock.

-… cof, cought… cought… cuando salga de aquíiiiiiiiiihhhhh!!!

El gritó de Hancock al ser, una vez más, arrojada al agua le llegó al resto de los Mugiwara aunque, únicamente un par de ellos se molestaron en ver como iba la educación especial de Franky.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tienes que lavar a Hamcock de esa manera, Franky-. Dijo Luffy desde la cabeza del Sunny.-Incluso sería más sencillo usar el acuario sino el propio baño.

-Ya te expliqué, Mugiwara. Sólo le estoy enseñando buenos modales.

Una vez de vuelta a la superficie la mirada de Hancock se dirigió hacia un Luffy que aún se veía algo confuso por toda esta situación. Desde que había aceptado la petición de Luffy había tratado de acercarse a él pero parecía que, la mayor parte del tiempo, no se enteraba de su presencia.

_… oh, Luffy … me está mirando_-. Pensó poniéndose algo ruborizada. No importaba que Luffy no le hiciera caso, sus sentimientos aún seguían ahí.-_Seguro que está preocupado por míiiiiiiiiihhhhhh_

-No lo entiendo-. Dijo Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-Y ni falta que hace-. Intervino Nami en su camino hacia la sala del acuario en donde Sanji, previamente a ser convertido en piedra, le había dejado algo para comer.-Sólo debes saber que es por el bien de Chopper y bueno, Sanji-kun no tiene remedio así que, el de ella misma.

Franky volvió a traer a Hancock que ya no parecía tener fuerzas para seguir gritándole pues ya llevaban algo más de cuarto de hora lanzándola al agua y sin visos de que fuera a parar pronto. A pesar de ello pudo escuchar la voz de Nami, algo que la ponía de malas cuando comprobó la cercana relación que tenía con Luffy, y trató de abrir los ojos y ver que sucedía.

-¿Vas a comportarte como una buena chica?-. Volvió a preguntarle Franky.

-Gomen, no fue mi intención-. Se disculpó Hancock poniendo una carita inocente y haciéndole ojitos a Franky.-¿Podrías perdonarme y dejarme en cubierta?

Por un momento el rostro serio de Franky parecía indicar que no se veía conmovido por las palabras, y gestos, de Hancock…

-¡¡Bueno, si no fue tu intención pues asunto arreglado!!-. Dijo un baboso, Sanji en sus mejores tiempos, Franky.

… por un momento. Afortunadamente estaba Nami para estas situaciones.

-¡¡No seas baka!!-. Le gritó Nami lanzándole uno de los zapatos de Sanji, que se le cayó, vete a saber cómo, antes de que Hancock lo hubiera convertido en piedra, directamente en la cabeza.-Deja de comportarte de manera tan ingenua y babosa, que, para mí, aún no ha aprendido la lección-. El tono de voz de Nami sonaba muy diabólico.-Será mejor que sigas poniendo a remojo a esa bolsa de té.

Hancock le clavó su mirada más letal a una Nami que, imitándola, puso cara inocente sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Cómo te atreveeeehhhh?!

El grito de Hancock, y su entrada en el agua, vino acompañado por las risas de Nami que, en parte, le gustaría que estas lecciones no terminaran en mucho tiempo. Eran demasiado divertidas para que desaparecieran de golpe.

-Esto me ha dado hambre-. Dijo Nami atrayendo la atención de Luffy que, de inmediato, se estiró hasta quedar plantado al lado de Nami.

-¿Tienes meshi?-. Le preguntó todo ansioso, y sorprendido por ello, mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

Nami esperó a que Hancock se encontrara de nuevo a la vista antes de contestarle a Luffy. Esperó hasta que los estuviera observando.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Franky, aunque Hancock no le escuchaba porque su atención, su visión borrosa a causa del agua salada, estaba en Luffy y la akage.-¿Has aprendido lo que tienes que hacer?

Pasándole, claramente con flirteo interés, el índice derecho por la barbilla de Luffy levantándole la vista, Nami le contestó con fogosa voz.

-Claro que si, Luffy-. Nami le cogió de la mano llevándolo al interior del Sunny.-Ahora mismo te daré lo que te mereces… y podrás repetir si te gusta.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Luffy.

-¡¡Claro que me gusta!! Shishishishishi ¡¡Claro que quiero repetirlo!!

Y con esto se cerró la puerta dejando en cubierta a Franky y Hancock.

-¿Me escuchaste, aneki?

Franky miraba algo preocupado a Hancock pensando que tal vez se había pasado con la lección por la cara melancólica y triste que tenía la onna; pero ella no estaba así por la lección de Franky sino porque sabía que Luffy nunca podría estar con ella porque ya estaba con alguien más.

_Alguien elegido por él mismo_.

-Si, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Esta vez Franky supo que no se trataba de ningún tipo de truco por su parte para librarse de sus enseñanzas, así que la devolvió a cubierta. Solamente fue el soltarla para que Hancock estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Por culpa de tantos remojones en el mar y por la revelación que tuvo respecto a Luffy.

Afortunadamente Franky la cogió a tiempo.

-Tal vez me haya pasado un poco-. Dijo cogiéndola en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.-Será mejor que te lleve porque, por muy Hebihime que seas, no está bien que una onna se vaya arrastrando por ahí.

Por una vez Hancock no tenía nada que decir y se dejó llevar. No le importaba que estuviera en brazos de un hombre que vestía un simple tanga y una playera de colores estridentes. Tampoco que su comportamiento fuera de lo más molesto, gritando y, supuestamente, bailando a cada rato mientras adoptaba posturas de lo más ridículas.

Ahora mismo estaba agotada y le daba igual estar empapada y chorreando agua a cada paso que daba Franky. Necesitaba pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Había aceptado la invitación de Luffy para ser su nakama porque pensaba que, estando más tiempo a su alrededor, pudiera ver lo que ella sentía por él, pero se había equivocado. Podía estar en su corazón pero nunca ser su corazón.

-¿Eh, qué te sucede ahora?

La pregunta de Franky no encontraba ningún tipo de respuesta porque ella no sabía como podría contestarla y porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. No se había dado de cuenta, hasta que Franky le había vuelto a hablar, que estaba llorando en silencio.

Lloraba porque había perdido a la persona que amaba sin siquiera haber sido una rival por su amor. Su derrota estaba dispuesta de antemano y sólo su ceguera de amor le había impedido verlo. Ni siquiera podía consolarle el que hubiera pasado unos días en su compañía cuando le conoció. Cuando se enamoró de él… porque era amor, ¿verdad?

-Nada.

Una respuesta escueta que no podría llegar a engañar ni a alguien tan crédulo como Luffy, aunque este no fuera el mejor ejemplo en estos momentos.

Hancock no podía dejar de pensar en que lo que había sentido por Luffy no fuera, realmente, amor, sino un simple deseo de haber podido encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera, que no la juzgara por su pasado. Era algo sencillo porque los únicos hombres que había conocido siempre se comportaban de la misma manera con ella. Los primeros la maltrataron, vejaron y humillaron durante años y los segundos sólo ven lo que ella decidió mostrarles: su belleza, su cuerpo. Y con ello una personalidad fuera de su familia de persona egoísta, solemne, cuando se trata de si misma, y, sumamente, arrogante; todo ello sin importarle mostrarse cruel y despiadada ante cualquiera que no fueran sus hermanas, en un principio.

Pero Luffy conoció su secreto, compartió su odio a los Tenryuubitos y demostró ser de confianza. ¿Suficiente para engañar a sus sentimientos y creer que se había enamorado de él?

-Oi, aneki-. La voz de Franky la despertó de sus pensamientos.-Ya hemos llegado al baño. Ahora sería mejor que te bañases para evitar ponerte enferma y que Chopper me eche una bronca por ello.

Con cuidado la volvió a poner en el suelo, esperando a que Hancock asentara con firmeza las piernas antes de soltarla. Únicamente tuvo un ligero temblor cuando se separó de Franky.

-Arigatou, aniki.

Hancock le dio la espalda y, sin esperar a que Franky se fuera, empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su conjunto. Lo hizo sabiendo qué su nakama seguía ahí o no le dio importancia por estar medio aturdida por los sucesos recientes.

No importaba mucho el por qué… lo que si importó fue la reacción obtenida.

-¡Arigatou a ti!-. Dijo Franky al ver como Hancock se quitó la parte superior y quedando medio desnuda ante él.-Te lo agradezco enormemente pero no hacía falta, te traje porque así debía hacerse.

_'Porque así debía hacerse'_-. Repitió Hancock las palabras de Franky.-_¿Fue por eso mismo que mi reacción fue el tratar de amar a Luffy? ¿Porque debía hacerse? Por ser alguien que no veía de la misma manera que los demás hombres y pensaba lo mismo que yo de esos monstruos…_

Hancock volvió su mirada por encima del hombro y, para su sorpresa, Franky se dirigía hacia la salida del baño aunque, eso si, más contento de lo habitual en él. El recuerdo de Luffy viéndola desnuda, y por dos veces, sin que tuviera ningún tipo de reacción por ello. Como si su belleza y su cuerpo tan sensual no tuvieran la más mínima importancia para él. En un principio había pensado que era por la marca de su espalda que la distingue como esclava de los Tenryuubito, "El dragón galopante". Pero, tras ver el comportamiento de Luffy con el resto de las amazonas de Amazon Lilly, supo que no era por ello sino que Luffy era así. No parecía tener interés alguno por las onna.

_Me equivoqué nuevamente_.

Sino hubiera visto con sus propios ojos el comportamiento de Luffy con Nami no lo habría creído posible, pero así era. Cuando se encuentra con ella, a pesar de los abusos a los que le somete entre gritos y puñetazos, sin contar con las veces en que se burla de él provocándole con la meshi.

Estaba claro que Luffy tenía una relación con Nami mucho más profunda de lo que él mismo pudiera llegar a sospechar en un principio; pero era algo que ella nunca podría tener con él.

-Lo entiendo-. Habló Hancock con cierta desolación en su voz.-Es algo horrible de ver, lo que me hace ser alguien horrible también.

Franky se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Hancock, levantando sus gafas de sol, para que pudiera ver que decía verdad por la sinceridad de la mirada.

-Cierto que el significado de esa marca no es nada Super, pero no por ello te convierte a ti en algo horrible, aneki. Fue algo que te fue impuesto siendo tú inocente-. La seriedad con la que hablaba resultaba siempre extraña al tratar con su habitual actitud desenfadada. Los ojos de Hancock no podían apartar la mirada de él.-Pero debes saber que, a pesar de ello, cualquier marca que puedas tener siempre será… ¡¡Algo hermoso!!

Aquellas palabras habrían tenido un mayor impacto y seriedad si no fueran dichas mientras realizaba su postura "Franky ha llegado" habitual en él para rematar sus frases, cuando no hacía sino empobrecer su discurso en vez de alentarlo.

Hancock se quedó en silencio viendo como Franky le hacía un gesto con el pulgar levantado mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas de sol, y salía del baño.

-¡Arigatou, Franky!-. Dijo atropelladamente antes de que Franky hubiera salido del baño. Dándole la espalda al momento al sentir como se ruborizaba por semejante acción tan impropia de ella.

_¡¿Por qué le he dado las gracias?! ¿Por qué lo he dicho? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué me siento así?_

-No es nada-. Le aseguró.-Debo cuidar de mis chicas para que puedan estar perfectamente y encontrar a la pareja que les están aguardando ahí fuera.

Aquello no hizo sino aumentar el sonrojo de Hancock. Por lo que, sus palabras, tal vez se debieran al acaloramiento de su sangre y la alta presión en la que se encontraba aturdiéndola un poco.

-¿También hay una esperando por ti?

Franky sonreía abiertamente mientras salía del baño señalándose con orgullo.

-Por supuesto que la hay-. Aseguró con gran seguridad.-Una Super onna como no puede ser de otra manera para alguien tan Superr como yo.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró dejando sola a Hancock con sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas por su cabeza aturdiéndola y haciendo que se sintiera bastante confusa. Que pasara de amar, o creer amar, a Luffy a que su corazón palpitara de una manera muy diferente, pero con ecos parecidos, por alguien tan extraño y peculiar como era…

-Me pregunto como tendré que hacer para poder llegar a ser alguien… ¡Superr!

**Franky logró que Hancock mudara al Amor.**

__________

______________________________

Pues si, habéis leído bien. Esta es la pareja que, en mi absurda opinión, podría llegar a darse si Oda-sama, algún día de estos, cuando la serie esté a punto de concluir, pueda atreverse a mostrarnos. Bueno, esta y la del resto de los Mugiwara, por supuesto.

La manera de ser, a veces tan seria para, al rato, actuar de una manera totalmente absurda, por parte de Franky lo acerca bastante a la de Luffy por lo que, obviando su parte pervertida, o precisamente por ella, puede llegar a tratar con Hancock en todos sus niveles. Tanto cuando se comporta como una bruja desalmada, como cuando es toda vergüenza y dulzura.

O eso pienso yo que, como ya se sabe a estas alturas, no pienso como la mayoría.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS**.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y, por cierto, pasaros por mi fic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y One Piece, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	3. ChopperxPorche

**Pairing Time**

El día había sido bastante provechoso para Chopper ya que había encontrado unos buenos libros en la librería. Por supuesto que sino fuera porque Robin lo acompañaba en estos momentos de seguro que no tendría ni un tercio de los libros que posee en la actualidad. Algo lógico si contamos que sus nakama no se prodigan mucho en ir a comprar algún libro.

Sanji prefiere que las recetas se las enseñen guapas cocineras. Mientras que Nami busca la información en las bibliotecas en vez de comprar los libros ya que de esta manera no tendría que pagar ni un berrie por ella. Y el resto ni mucho ni poco. A excepción de Luffy que sólo se acercó a un libro por puro aburrimiento y lo dejó a los cinco segundos cuando se descubrió una isla en el horizonte.

Le gustaba la compañía de Robin pues le hacía sentirse protegido. Cuidado. Era una sensación maternal que le resultaba muy desconocida aunque, salvando las distancias, parecida a la que mantenía con la Doctorine. Y pensar que en un principio se había asustado por su intensa mirada.

_¡Qué baka podía llegar a ser!_

Pero, quitando a sus nakama, su vida podía verse, y vivirse, muy solitaria ya que es muy difícil para un tonakai de nariz azul el conocer a alguien especial. Por esto mismo algunos de sus nakama, los más inquietos y que no podían dejar de meterse en la vida de los demás por simple aburrimiento. Léase Usopp, Franky, Luffy y Brook; al que se les juntó, más tarde al enterarse de lo que pretendían, Sanji. Por supuesto que este último más para su provecho que para ser de verdadera ayuda.

La verdad era que la mayoría sólo se dedicaban a molestar mientras Usopp y Franky trataban de localizar a cierta persona sin llegar a revelar su posición. Nami los colgaría del palo mayor si consiguiesen que la Marina les cogiera la pista y algo mucho peor si se enterase de lo que pretendían hacer.

Tardaron varios días más de lo esperado pero, al final, el objetivo se había cumplido. Ahora lo que les quedaba era conseguir que Chopper contestase la llamada.

Prepararon todo en el momento en que los Mugiwara se encontrasen en la sala del acuario para que no pudieran escuchar el Den Den mushi y, si lo hicieran, no les dieran tiempo a coger la llamada antes de que lo hiciera Chopper.

_-Den den mushi llamando-_

-¿Hola? Soy Luffy-. Contestó de manera inmediata al escuchar sonar el den den mushi.-¿quién er…?

-¡¡Baka!!-. Le golpeó Usopp colgando el den den.-Pero por qué has cogido la llamada, ¿es qué no has entendido que tiene que ser Chopper?

-Aaahh, es verdad-. Dijo Luffy riéndose.-Shishishishi se me había olvidado.

Sus nakama trataron de tranquilizarse pues ya conocían como era su senchou así que volvieron a intentarlo por segunda vez.

_-Den den mushi llamando-_

-¿Hola? Soy Monkey D. Luf…¡¡AAAAHHHH!!

-¡¿¡PERO POR QUÉ LO VOLVISTE A COGER, BAKA!?!-. Le gritaron todos sus nakama envueltos en este asunto.

-Oops, se me olvidó otra vez-. Se disculpó Luffy frotándose el golpe que le había dado Usopp.-Shishishishishi.

Tanto Usopp como Franky estaban algo molestos por la falta de cabeza de Luffy y pensaron que lo mejor sería entretenerlo con algo de meshi para que no volviera a coger el den den.

-¡¡NO TIENE GRACIA!!-. Le volvieron a gritar Usopp y Franky.

-Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo nos van a descubrir así que deja de hacer tonter…

-Gomen, ¿podrías decirme que bragas llevas puestas?-. Preguntó Brook cogiendo el den den.

-¡¡Baka!!

Una vez más cortaron la llamada y se prepararon para que esta vez fuera la buena por lo que a Luffy le dieron de comer y a Brook, bueno, a Brook lo dejaron en donde se había quedado inconsciente.

Por tercera vez sonó el Den Den mushi.

-Y ahora que nadie contest…

Pero no fue siquiera capaz de terminar de hablar cuando alguien, y no Chopper, contestó la llamada.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-. Nami ya se había cansado de tantas llamadas de seguido y decidió contestar la próxima que sonara. No se esperaba que fuera esa persona.-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?-. No entendía muy bien cómo había hecho para conseguir el número de este den den mushi pero, no creía que fuera peligroso siendo quien era. Lo único que podía ponerles en peligro es que la Marina interceptase la llamada.-Ahora te lo paso pero rapidito con la llamada. Si, si… lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Usopp apareciendo de golpe en la sala.

-¿Sabes dónde está Chopper?-. Le preguntó Nami.-Tiene una llamada.

-Ahora mismo se lo digo. La contestará desde la cocina para no molestar-. Dijo antes de marcharse corriendo.

Nami compartió una mirada cómplice con Robin que sonreía divertida a lo que sucedía.

-Menuda banda de inútiles están hechos-. Sentenció Nami.-Ni que no se les viera las intenciones.

-Habrá que ver la reacción de Chopper para ver si ha sido una buena o mala idea, Nami-. Dijo Robin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

-Viendo las reacciones pasadas no resulta muy difícil imaginarse cual será la reacción por su parte-. Le recordó Nami a su nakama.-Lo único es que desde el Den Den mushi no tendrá mayores peligros que escuchar esa voz.

Para evitar más problemas mandaron a Luffy que trajera directamente a Chopper, claro que, obviamente, lo hizo a su peculiar estilo arrastrándolo por uno de sus cuernos mientras reía como un lunático. Asustando hasta la médula a Chopper que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Aquí está… ¡¡CHOPPER!!-. Anunció Luffy lanzándoselo a Usopp.

-Deja de grit…

El golpe mandó a los dos Mugiwara contra la pared, siempre Usopp el peor parado al ser el que chocó contra ella. A pesar de todo fue el primero en levantarse.

-¡¡BAKAYAROU!!-. Le gritó Usopp clavándole la nariz en la cara a Luffy.-¡¿Es qué pretendes matarnos?!

-Gomen-. Se disculpó Luffy no muy arrepentido por su acción.-No lo volveré a hacer más.

-¡¡Cómo si pudiéramos creerte!!

Franky levantó a un Chopper que se veía totalmente mareado, y casi inconsciente del todo. Cogiendo una botella de cola la agitó antes de abrirla y metérsela por la boca. Al instante Chopper abrió los ojos que casi parecían que se les iba a salir de las órbitas.

-Ya está despierto-. Les avisó Franky.

Justo cuando se volvieron Luffy y Usopp hacia sus dos nakama, a Chopper le salió el refresco de cola por la nariz a presión logrando sacar unas fuertes carcajadas por parte de todos sus nakama.

-Shishishishi-. Luffy nunca se podría llegar a cansar de sus nakama.-¡¡Menudas risas eres Chopper!!

Recuperado, Chopper tomó su Heavy Point para dejar claro cómo se sentía.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de andar jodiendo, BAKAYAROU?!-. Bramó con fuerza haciendo que Usopp, el inocente del grupo, se escondiera tras Luffy, el culpable de todo.-¡¿Para qué me habéis arrastrado hasta aquí?!-. Exigió saber Chopper.

Ante esta pregunta Franky le señaló al Den Den mushi.

-Tienes una ¡¡SUPER!! llamada para ti. Deberías contestarla.

Aquello si que era una sorpresa para Chopper. Él nunca recibía llamadas y tenía curiosidad por saber quién podría haberle llamado.

-¿Pero son de color blancas o rosas?-. Preguntó Brook que seguía hablando, otra vez, por el Den Den mushi.

-¡¿¡¿OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO?!?!

El grito de Usopp fue lo último que escuchó Brook antes de quedar inconsciente del golpe recibido. Fue llevado a rastras por Franky que se iba con los demás Mugiwara dejando a solas a Chopper con su llamada.

-Ánimo, Chopper-. Le gritaba Luffy mientras salía corriendo en dirección al mascarón del Sunny.-¡¡Diviértete!!

-Tómate tu tiempo, Chopper-. Le dijo Usopp antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez solo con el Den Den mushi, Chopper empezó a sentirse extraño y algo cohibido por la llamada. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debería ser su comportamiento.

-… bueno, supongo que lo primero será contestar para saber quién está al otro lado de la línea…-. Se dijo Chopper cogiendo el auricular. Eso si, bastante nervioso.-… yo… ¿hola? Soy Chopper, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

-_¡¡¡Hola Choppy!!!_

Chopper se puso pálido al escuchar la voz que salió del Den Den mushi y, soltando el auricular como si quemara, se alejó hasta chocar con la pared que tenía a su espalda.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!

Esa voz era la última que esperaba poder escuchar en su vida.

-_¡¿Choppy?! ¿Choppy, estás ahí?_-. Le preguntó la voz tan característica de aquella mecchen.-_¡¡Soy yo, tu queridísima Porche!!_

_¡¡AAAHHH!! Pero, ¿por qué esos baka me han puesto en contacto con esta muchacha tan molesta?_

Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a Chopper fue el cortar la llamada y esperar a que no volviera a llamarle nunca más. La verdad era que el único alivio que sentía era el que no estuviera en el Sunny porque, de ser así, seguro que ya lo habría atrapado en uno de sus abrazos.

Con mucho cuidado se fue acercando al Den Den mushi pero, a cada paso que daba, era como si se fuera acercando a Porche. Su voz llamándole con tanta insistencia fue, poco a poco, casi con cada paso que daba, entristeciéndose de manera audible. Logrando que Chopper se empezara a sentir mal por ello.

_No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero…_

-_¿Choppy?_-. Casi parecía que pudiera estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.-_Gomen, Choppy. Sumimasen, no quería molestarte… yo, yo sólo quería hablar contigo porque…_

Chopper soltó un suspiro antes de coger el auricular.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó Chopper con cierta desconfianza.

Al instante de escuchar su voz, Porche se puso muy contenta.

-_¡¡Choppy!! Has venido a hablar conmigo, Choppy. Estoy muy contenta por ello, tanto que me hubiera gustado mucho que pudiera estar contigo para poder abrazarte tu cuerpecito tan suave y blandito que tantas noches…_

-Urusei-. Parecía ser que se recuperó de golpe.-Yo no soy ningún muñeco para que lo estén abrazando-. Protestó Chopper.

-_Pero si eres muy mono y blandito. No hay nadie que no quiera abrazarte al verte por primera vez_-. Le dijo toda convencida Porche.

-¡Urusei, kono yarou!-. Los gritos de Chopper rápidamente se convirtieron en un meloso tono de voz.-No me gustan que me halaguen, bakayarou.

Porche ser reía por la manera de hablar de Chopper, a pesar del tiempo que hacía que no lo veía, en su mente, seguía teniendo su imagen tan fresca como la primera vez que lo había visto.

-_Eres muy divertido, Choppy_.

-¡¡Me llamo Chopper no Choppy!!-. Le replicó enfadado.

Si estuviera delante habría podido ver como sus labios formaban un puchero.

-_Pero Choppy te queda mejor siendo tan suavecito y blandito, Choppy_.

No podía creerse que pudiera ser tan cabezota y testaruda.

-¡¡He dicho que mi nombre es Chopper!! Choppy no es el nombre para un médico como yo-. Siguió protestando Chopper.

La línea pareció que se había cortado porque no se escuchaba nada por parte de Porche. Tan en silencio se encontraba que Chopper empezó a temer que algo le hubiera podido suceder a la escandalosa muchacha.

-Oi, tú… ¿Po-Porche?

-_¡¡IIIIIAAAAAHHH!!_

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

El grito proveniente del Den Den mushi asustó a Chopper logrando tirarlo de espaldas, ni fuerzas tuvo para tratar de esconderse. Sólo para mirar atónito para el Den Den.

-_¡¿¡Eres un Doctor!?!_-. La voz de Porche sonaba más que esperanzada. Bordeaba la felicidad absoluta. Lo que asustaba bastante a Chopper que no sabía si debería contestarle.

Pero la verdad es la verdad.

-Si, soy isha-. Aquel repentino interés le provocaba ciertas dudas a Chopper y su voz, afectada por sus dudas, sonaba muy bajita y casi sin fuerzas.

-_Estoy muy contenta_-. Chopper no entendía nada de la que le pasaba a Porche.-_Mi okaasan siempre me dijo que el mejor partido para una chica es un médico y que si encontrara uno me casara con él pero… a pesar de encontrarlos no me gustaban nada pero, en cambio, mi Chopper es médico y me gusta mucho así que no habría ningún problema para poder casarnos_.

Aquello sólo podía sonar como lo hacía.

-¡¿¡NANIIII!?!-. Ciertamente no debía haber contestado a la llamada.-¡¡No digas estupideces!! Soy un tonakai, ¡¿cómo iba yo a casarme con una humana?!

-_Pues muy sencillo_-. Porche lo dijo como si fuera obvio.-_Con una Ce-Re-Mo-Nia_.

-¡¡¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, BAKA!!!-. De seguir así a Chopper le iba a dar un ataque.-_DIGO QUE SOY UN TONAKAI Y TÚ UNA HUMANA_.

A pesar de las palabras de Chopper, Porche no entendía cual podría ser el problema para que no pudieran llegar a casarse.

-_¿No tienes nakama humanos?_-. Le preguntó con una seriedad que no parecía propia de Porche y que dejó a Chopper totalmente sin palabras.-_Entonces, ¿qué problema puede haber de tener una esposa humana?_

Aquello dejó a Chopper bastante sorprendido. Se quedó pensativo al no saber si una respuesta podría llegar a ser válida o no a dicha pregunta. Realmente importaba qué podía ser alguien para dejar o no el poder quererla.

-Yo… yo soy un kaizoku… soy un Mugiwara…-, la única cosa que podía hacer Chopper era mostrar lo que era.-… y busco ser un médico capaz de curar todas las enfermedades que existen.

La voz de Chopper sonaba resignada y pensaba que con esto Porche habría comprendido la situación. Por desgracia, Porche comprende lo que quiere comprender.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo en el interior de mi cuerpo y, con el paso del tiempo no ha hecho más que crecer y crecer-. Susurraba Porche.

Esto era lo último que se esperaba Chopper. Que por su culpa Porche se hubiera puesto enferma. Tal vez pudo ser cuando lo abrazaba o…

_¿Qué crece en su interior?_-. Una horrible sospecha se le ocurrió a Chopper.-_¡¿No será un tumor?!_

-¡¿Dime dónde lo tienes?!-. Le pidió Chopper todo nervioso.

Porche tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la preocupada voz de Chopper. Preocupado por ella. Por su salud y bienestar.

-_Empieza justo sobre mi pecho…hmmmm…… puedo notarlo ahí debajo como palpita… hmmmm……_

Ciertamente aquello no le sonaba nada bien a Chopper.

-Fíjate bien si notas algún bulto.

-_¿Podrías guiarme, Chopper?_-. Pidió Porche con un hilo de voz.

Por supuesto que podía, no obstante él es médico, ¿verdad? y esto es una consulta médica. Pero, a pesar de sus explicaciones, al poco rato, le empezó a parecer algo extraño tanto gemido procedente de Porche, tanto 'hmmmm……' y otros 'oh, si' que decía de vez en cuando. Pero, por el bien de la salud de Porche, Chopper aguantó todo aquello hasta que se llegó a unos límites que superaron el aguante de Chopper.

-_Oh, si, Chopper… hmmmm…… así, por ahí está muy bien… hmmmm…… más abajo, oh, si, hmmmm…… por ahí… no pares…… hmmmm……_

-¡¿¡PERO QUÉ TANTO '_hmmmm……_' NI QUE KUSO!?!-. Le gritó Chopper.-¡¿A QUÉ VIENE TODO ESO Y HACIA DÓNDE ESTÁS LLEVANDO LAS MANOS?!

-_¿Algún problema, Chopper?_-. Preguntó con voz inocente, y algo cargada, Porche.-_Sólo me estoy tocando como si fueran tus pezuñas quienes lo estuvieran haciendo. ¿Es qué lo estoy haciendo mal?_

-¡¡BAKAYAROU!!-. Chopper estaba más allá de lo soportable.-¡Esto se supone que es un examen médico!

Cuando Porche escuchó esto se puso pálida.

-_¡¿Es qué estoy enferma?!_-. Preguntó ansiosa y temerosa.

-¡¿PERO SI FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN DIJO QUE LO ESTABA?!-. Le gritaba Chopper perdiendo totalmente los estribos.

-_¿Eeehh?_-. Porche estaba algo confundida con aquella noticia.-_Si yo lo único que dije es que me había enamorado de ti en el momento de verte por primera vez y que ese amor no ha parado de crecer en mi corazón_.

Chopper se quedó de piedra, no literalmente, al escuchar la explicación de Porche. No podía creer que pudiera haber pensado que estuviera teniendo una conversación normal con ella, cuando, en verdad, era una nueva de sus locuras.

-Me voy-. Anunció secamente Chopper a punto de cortar la llamada.

Aquellas palabras si que asustaron a Porche, porque podían ser las últimas que pudiera compartir con Chopper. Y eso era un pensamiento que no le gustaba para nada.

-_Espera, Chopper_-. Necesitaba hacerle entender tanto. Que no se trataba de ningún tipo de capricho. Que realmente lo quería. Tan difícil.

-¿Y ahora qué?

El tono de voz de Chopper mostraba molestia y Porche no podía culparle por ello. Tal vez se había pasado pero no podía evitarlo. Ese pensamiento la torturaba tanto que le producía dolor real en su cuerpo.

-_Te vas… vas a ir al Nuevo Mundo, ¿verdad?_-. Porche hablaba resignada y triste.-_Claro, por ahí sigue tu viaje, el de los Mugiwara. Esas son unas aguas que no podré surcar… que te alejarán de mí_.

El sentimiento que podía sentirse en la voz de Porche le llegó a Chopper.

_… Porche…_

-_Seguro que los peligros serán muy grandes y tu vida no dejará de correr peligro a cada momento, Chopper. Sólo te pido una cosa… sólo quiero que te cuides mucho y que tengas muchísimo cuidado…_-, Porche estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque las namida que se deslizaban por sus mejillas no le llegaran a Chopper.-_… procura regresar porque yo… yo te estaré esperando… yo…_

Chopper no sabía que decir pues nunca pensó en encontrarse en una situación semejante… nunca; y, de haberlo estado, nunca tan pronto siendo tan joven para no pensar con claridad lo que debería o no debería hacer o decir.

_… Porche…_

-_Te demostraré que lo que siento por ti es real, Chopper_-. Su voz temblaba de la emoción y se podía adivinar sin problemas que estaba llorando.-_Cuando nos volvamos a ver no habrá nada que nos separe… nada…_

Chopper no quería hacerle daño pero dejarla creer aquello le haría daño igualmente como si se quedase callado.

-Nada cambiará. Seguirás siendo una humana y yo un monstruo. Un tonakai.

Pero si Chopper pensaba que con esto lo iba a solucionar estaba muy equivocado. No conocía hasta dónde puede llegar una mujer enamorada.

-_No importará, Chopper_-. La voz de Porche sonaba muy segura de si misma.-_Porque cuando nos volvamos a ver yo también seré un monstruo como tú, porque me habré comido la Ushi Ushi no Mi modelo tonakai_.

Chopper se quedó helado sin saber como reaccionar a eso.

-_Tal vez seas un tonakai que se comió la Hito Hito no Mi pero yo seré una humana que me comeré la Ushi Ushi no Mi modelo tonakai_-. Porche sonaba esperanzada por tener una ínfima posibilidad de lograr su objetivo, su sueño.-_Seremos iguales, Choppy_._ Seré una preciosa tonakai de pelaje azulado para hacer juego con tu naricilla azul tan linda que tienes_.

Era ahora Chopper el que tenía dificultades para controlarse y no ponerse a llorar, lo que, claro está, no logró. Las namida corrían por su rostro a mares.

-¡¡No creas que me importa, kono yarou!! Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-_Lo haré… y te estaré esperando_-. Porche lloraba también.-_Nos encontraremos porque ese es nuestro Destino… porque se debe estar con la persona amad…_

La llamada se cortó al haberse alejado del límite del Den Den mushi dejando a un lloroso Chopper con el auricular en la mano mientras trataba de controlar su llanto. Fue en esta situación como se lo encontró Sanji al entrar en la cocina.

-Vaya, Chopper. No me extraña que llores tanto pero debes comprenderlo-. Sanji fumaba con tranquilidad uno de sus cigarrillos.-Una lady como Porche-chan sólo podría verte como un peluche adorable y nada más. Pero no te preocupes porque yo tengo la solución para tus problemas.

Chopper miró para su nakama mientras trataba de limpiarse los mocos que le caían y las namida que le bañaban la cara.

-¿Solución?-. Repitió Chopper.

-Exacto, mi pequeño nakama. Una cita a ciegas-. Anunció Sanji dejando a la vista a alguien que se encontraba bajo el umbral de la cocina.-¡¡Y aquí está tu chica!!

Al momento se le detuvo el llanto a Chopper. Ni namida, ni mocos, ni nada. Al ver a quien había traído Sanji para su cita a ciegas se le curó todos sus males.

-… tú… ¿cuántas… veces… voy a… tener que decíroslo?-. Murmuraba Chopper casi para si mismo.-¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN TANUKI!!!

Chopper tomó su Heavy Point mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¿Nani?

La pregunta de Sanji contrastaba con la cara aterrada de la pequeña tanuki que salió corriendo de allí viendo la reacción de Chopper y, por la velocidad con la que iba, de seguro que no se detendría hasta llegar hasta la punta opuesta de la isla.

-¡¡¡SOY UN TONAKAI!!!

**El amor te lleva a ser quien necesitas ser por la persona amada**

__________

______________________________

La verdad es que esta historia me fue mucho más difícil de realizar que cualquier otra. Todo porque resulta imposible lograr ver a Chopper de esta manera, en pareja con alguien, siendo como es él.

Como ven soy muy básico y me quedo con la solución más sencilla para él. Además resulta curioso que Porche, la persona que muestra unos sentimientos por Chopper, tenga el cabello azul para que, de darse la transformación en tonakai, adquiriese el pelaje azul y, de esta manera, compartir con Chopper el mismo rechazo y, por tanto, los uniría aún más.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por pasaros y leer. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y, por cierto, pasaros por mi fic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y One Piece, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	4. ZoroxRobin

**Pairing Time**

Un día más, un entrenamiento más. Zoro se secaba el sudor que bañaba su torso desnudo mientras se acercó a la ventana que daba a la cubierta del Sunny. Desde allí pudo ver a varios de sus nakama, cada uno inmerso en sus propios quehaceres.

Hancock, la última incorporación de los Mugiwara, y más difícil de lograr por lo que tuvieron que hacer, asaltando Mariejoa, se encontraba absorta con su mirada perdida en la figura que se encontraba sentada en la cabeza del Sunny.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Mientras tanto, sentada cerca de sus cuidadas flores, se encontraba, por supuesto, leyendo uno de sus incontables libros, Nico Robin.

Esto logró sacarle una mueca de fastidio. ¿Por qué siempre estaba igual?

Esta vez, en vez de quedarse con la pregunta en su cabeza, decidió obtener una respuesta por su parte. Aunque tuviera que arrancársela la lograría.

Cogiendo el botellín de agua se dejó caer por el agujero de entrada y salida del puesto de vigía para caer, silenciosamente como un gato, en la cubierta. La verdad era que no sabía si ir directamente a donde se encontraba Robin o ducharse primero. La verdad era que, tras un arduo entrenamiento como el que tuvo, su cuerpo únicamente parecía tener el aroma a sudor. Tampoco es que fuera algo muy diferente al habitual, salvo que en esos momentos no era tan intenso.

Pero, para su desgracia, antes de tomar una decisión fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por la voz de Hancock. Además de que lo hizo usando ese tono autoritario tan suyo que le molestaba tanto. Era incluso peor que Nami en esas cuestiones pero, por suerte, era más fácil de tratar que la akage por su falta de actitud cuando pasaba de ella o ignoraba sus órdenes.

-Oye, Roronoa-. Le llamó Hancock logrando que el kenshi se detuviera y la mirase con el rostro serio.-Ve a traerme algo de beber para poder aplacar esta sed.

-¿Es qué tienes mal las piernas que no puedes ir tú misma?-. Protestó Zoro.-No me confundas con 'la estatua de jardín' porque a mí no me vas a liar-. Las mismas palabras que había pensado al principio respecto a Nami y luego… bueno, ya se sabe lo sucedido.

-¡¡Oi, Zoro!!-. Le llamó Luffy sin moverse de la cabeza del Sunny.-¡¡Tráeme algo de comer para mí también!!

Aquello ya era el colmo.

-¡¡¡NO SOY VUESTRO MALDITO CRIADO!!!-. Les gritó a los dos.-¡¿Es qué tú tampoco puedes moverte?!

-Pues no-. Admitió Luffy.

-**¡¡¡NO ME MIENTAS, BAKA!!!**

Pero, a pesar de los gritos de Zoro, Luffy siguió allí sentado. Alzando las manos de manera defensiva trató de explicarse a su nakama.

-Es la verdad-. El tono de Luffy era de pura angustia.-Nami me amenazó con dejarme sin comer durante toda esta semana si llego a moverme de aquí hasta la cena.

Aquello le parecía bastante excesivo para Zoro, incluso viniendo de Nami. A no ser que tuviera alguna buena causa para ello, o algo que así le pudiera parecer a la akage.

-¿Y qué le hiciste a esa bruja para que te amenazara de semejante manera?

Esto era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban a Hancock de Zoro. Su trato hacia Nami. La hacía sentirse mucho mejor el saber que había alguien entre los Mugiwara que mostrase algo de irritación contra la akage.

-¡¡Yo nada!!-. Se defendió Luffy negando vehementemente con la cabeza.-Si incluso le llevé la meshi a su cuarto y no le cogí nada de nada.

Aquello si que era muy extraño. Sanji nunca había dejado que nadie le llevase la meshi a las chicas y, ni loco, se lo habría pedido a Luffy. La única excusa sería que hubiera sido una decisión tomada por Luffy sin que Sanji pudiera haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

-¿Y era la meshi de Nami?-. Preguntó Zoro con cierta sospecha sobre lo ocurrido.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. Meshi es meshi-. Dijo con total tranquilidad Luffy.

Zoro había recordado lo feliz que estaba Usopp con los platos que le habían tocado, cuando lo más habitual era que fueran los platos de las chicas los que hubieran estado preparados con más esmero.

_Eso quiere decir que el baka de Luffy le llevó las sobras que ese ero-kukku nos había preparado de comer para hoy_.

-Lo que me extraña es que te dejara de _una pieza_ por semejante tontería por tu parte-. Zoro decidió dejar a sus nakama que se las arreglaran solos, que ya eran mayorcitos para hacerlo, e ir a ducharse pero, sólo fue volverse y dar un paso, tropezó con el cuerpo de la serpiente de Hancock que se encontraba cruzando por la cubierta.-¡¿Qué diabl-?!

Zoro se cayó a la cubierta de cara, y no le importó que el suelo fuera césped. Lo que le importaba era la humillación causada. Y las risas de Luffy y Hancock, incluso de la dichosa serpiente, no hacían sino enfadarlo aún más.

-¡¡URUSEI!!

Su grito logró que Luffy se tapara la boca pero Hancock, aunque más comedida, siguió disfrutando del humillante golpe que se dio Zoro. Este le lanzó una mirada asesina que logró que la serpiente se escondiera tras Hancock. Ella, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada inocente y de gran ternura.

-Gomennasai, Roronoa. No fue mi intención de que te plancharas la cara contra el suelo-. Le dijo mirando toda cándida.

Zoro la observó atentamente. No había ninguna duda de que por su manera de ser únicamente podía encajar en una tripulación como la de los Mugiwara aunque ello no significase que pudiera hacer lo que le apeteciera.

-Urusei, onna. Todos sabemos que nunca haces nada que no quisieras hacer así que resérvate estas actuaciones para el ero-kukku y el resto de baka de esta tripulación.

Hancock torció el gesto suspirando de manera enojada. No entendía como era posible que hubiera tanta gente, entre tan poca como eran los Mugiwara, que pudieran lograr que no les afectase su belleza. Pensaba que Luffy era una excepción pero, una vez conoció a sus nakama, se encontró que tampoco lograba nada con Zoro ni con Robin. Con Nami tenía un tira y afloja que, en los últimos tiempos, estaba afirmándose a favor de la akage, para irritación de Hancock.

-No puedo soportarlo… es desesperante-. Se quejaba Hancock mientras adoptaba la postura, formando un corazón con sus manos, para usar su Mero Mero no mi.-Mero Mero Merrow.

Una luz rosada y un efecto lumínico en forma de corazón impactaron de lleno en Zoro que permaneció quieto en el sitio impasible. Cuando la luz se desvaneció Zoro seguía allí de pie en silencio. Ni uno solo de sus pelos llegó a convertirse en piedra.

-Esto es totalmente desesperante-. Volvió a quejarse Hancock.-Tráeme la bebida de una vez.

Aquello fue demasiado.

-¡¡Ya te dije que no soy tu criado!! Si quieres uno pues vuelve al ero-kukku a su estado anormal aunque… se está muy bien sin tener que escuchar sus absurdos comentarios-. Zoro dudaba lo que hacer.-Ve a preguntárselo a otro… y tú, maldito cinturón sobrealimentado-, se dirigió Zoro a la serpiente de Boa.-la próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino será la última-. La amenaza de Zoro sólo sacó unos cuantos siseos por parte del animal pero, fuera lo que fuera lo que dijo, y sin Chopper presente no era posible saberlo, pareció ser suficiente para irritar a Zoro.-¡¡Maldito bicho!!

Zoro agarró la serpiente justo por debajo de la cabeza y la atrajo hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros cara a cara. Por supuesto que esto no le gustó a Hancock.

-¡¿¡Cómo te atreves, Roronoa!?! Suéltala ahora mismo.

Zoro le dedicó una mueca a la Kaizoku Jotei.

-Por supuesto que sí, Hebihime-. Zoro se volvió hacia un Luffy que tenía cara de desnutrición.-Oi, Luffy.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te parecería un… laaaargo aperitivo?-. Le preguntó mostrándole la serpiente.

En un principio a Luffy, para sorpresa de Hancock, y terror de la serpiente, se le hizo la boca agua la posibilidad de tomar algo de meshi; pero, cuando se le aclaró el sentido común, vete tú a saber como pudo ocurrir, declinó la oferta. Por supuesto que esto sorprendió mucho a sus tres nakama, aunque Luffy les ofreció una respuesta lógica.

-Nah, mejor no. Es que comérmela sería como si me comiera a Chopper… o a cualquiera de mis otros nakama-. Les explicó con cara de estar muriéndose de hambre.

_Lo que hay que oír, ahora nos compara con una serpiente_.

Zoro soltó a la serpiente.

-Tch, te has librado pero te aseguro que Nami no le hará ascos a una serie de complementos de auténtica piel de serpiente-. La amenazó con una verdad que la serpiente sabía que podría llegar a darse.

Hancock acarició a su serpiente para lograr tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes que esa akage no te pondrá las manos encima.

Ante esto Zoro no pudo evitar una medio sonrisa.

-Con esa bruja nunca puedes decir que no-. Le aseguró Zoro mientras se alejaba hacia el baño.-Y deja de iluminarme con esa maldita luz tuya, joder. No deja de hacerme recordar a esos bakayarou del tipo del rayo que ralentizaba las cosas.

Aquello, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, hizo reír a Luffy porque a él le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que Hancock le intentó petrificar.

-Shishishishish… es lo mismo que pensé yo… ¡¡… tengo… hambre…!!-. Se quejó Luffy con tono lastimero.

Hancock vio en esto una gran oportunidad para poder acercarse a Luffy en el terreno personal, íntimo y personal, por supuesto.

-Em, ¿no podrías estirarte hasta la cocina y coger algo de meshi?-. Le sugirió Hancock.-De esa manera no tendrías necesidad de bajarte de ahí, Luffy.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de ser una buena idea, tenía un serio problema.

-Pero la meshi la tiene bien guardada en el frigorífico y nunca me quieren decir cual es la combinación a pesar de que yo soy el senchou de esta banda-. Se quejó Luffy.

Hancock le miró tímidamente, incluso algo ruborizada.

-Yo me sé la combinación y, si quieres, puedo decírtela, Luffy.

El cambio en el rostro de Luffy fue inmediato pues, al momento, se le borró cualquier signo presente de inanición y un brillo de esperanza cubrió todo su ser.

-¡¡Sugoi!!

Zoro trató de ignorar a esos dos e incluso, a pesar de no poder siquiera verla desde donde se encontraba, a Robin que, de seguro, seguía leyendo aquel libro toda despreocupada y tan tranquila como siempre. La imagen que había visto de Robin desde el puesto de vigía regresó a su cabeza logrando que se detuviera al instante. Lo que había pretendido era irse a duchar primero y luego encararse con Robin pero, ya se sabe que luego, si dejas pasar el tiempo, todo puede cambiar con suma facilidad. Lo que, en este caso en particular, significaba que Robin podría irse a su camarote o, peor aún, no esté sola sino con Sanji revoloteando a su alrededor.

_¡¡Maldito ero-kukku!!_

Volviéndose se subió a la zona en donde se encontraba Robin con suma facilidad de un salto. No iba a permitir que el estúpido comportamiento de Sanji le pudiera llegar a impedir mantener ese encuentro con Robin. Por supuesto que para dejarle muy claro cierta cuestión y no por cualquier otro tipo de motivo.

-Oi, onna-. Dijo Zoro sin pensar. La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así pero, por culpa de estar pensando en que pudiera estar pronto siendo agobiada por Sanji le sacó, una vez más, su mal carácter.-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Robin bajó el libro y se volvió para seguir a Zoro que se quedó a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle una sonrisa de bienvenida, a pesar de que había estado observando todo su encuentro con Hancock.

-Hola, kenshi-san-. Robin se aguantó la risa al ver como se le tensó la mandíbula a Zoro ante su saludo.-Pues, como puedes comprobar, estoy leyendo un libro.

Aquello si que irritó a Zoro.

-¡¡Pues claro que estás leyendo un libro!!-. Zoro estaba seguro de que esto se lo había dicho para burlarse de él o como venganza por el 'onna' de antes.-¡¡Eso ya lo veo!!

-Entonces no entiendo tu pregunta, kenshi-san.

Y por su tono de voz así lo parecía pero Zoro ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las maneras de Robin y, por lo tanto, no se dejaba engañar por el tono de sus palabras. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, también resultaba algo difícil saber a qué se refería realmente con su pregunta. Únicamente por eso decidió darle una tregua.

-¿Ya leíste este libro con anterioridad?

-Si.

-¿Tanto que puede decirse qué lo sabes de memoria?

Robin miró a Zoro con curiosidad tratando de averiguar a dónde quería llegar con este tipo de preguntas.

-Si.

_Lo sabía_.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás leyendo otra vez si ya te lo conoces por completo?

La verdad es que no entendía por qué Zoro se mostraba tan interesado por lo que pudiera estar o dejando de leer. Aunque tenía cierto encanta para ella el saber que Zoro pensaba tanto en ella. Incluso en algo tan confuso como esto.

-¿Podría preguntarte yo también una cuestión, kenshi-san?-. Zoro se tensó al momento. Conocía muy bien el peligro que conllevaban las palabras de Robin, y sus preguntas eran igual de peligrosas. Pero como él no huía de nada se plantó ante ella dispuesto a encarar lo que le pudiera echar.

-Si te place-. Dijo Zoro.

Los extremos de los labios de Robin se curvaron dando forma a una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Zoro. Había veces en que se preguntaba si estos momentos los provocaba a sabiendas o eran lapsus que le daban a Zoro. La verdad era que no le importaba mucho como pudieran llegar a darse mientras lo siguieran haciendo.

-Oh, si, kenshi-san-. Le sonreía Robin a Zoro.-Me place mucho.

La mirada de Robin recorrió el torso de Zoro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza disfrutando de la vista que se le estaba mostrando. Este nervioso se vació el botellín de agua de un solo trago pero, a pesar de esto, seguía igual de nervioso al verse bajo el escrutinio de Robin.

-¿Y bien?

El tono de Zoro sonaba molesto e irritado pero Robin no le parecía dar ninguna importancia y siguió con su actitud tan tranquila y relajada.

-¿Y bien qué, kenshi-san?-. Le dijo fingiendo ignorancia, lo que logró que a Zoro se le oscureciera la mirada y que pareciese que a punto se encontraba de arrojarla por la borda, como lo menos bestia que se le podía ocurrir a Zoro.-Oh, si. La pregunta. Gomen, kenshi-san. Me distraje por un momento-. Se disculpó dedicándole un nuevo recorrido por aquellos abdominales.

_Contrólate, sólo te está provocando. No debes caer en su tentaci… en su provocación. Tu entrenamiento también te sirve para este tipo de pruebas_.

-¿Te has estado entrenando con tus pesas, kenshi-san?

-Si.

-¿Aunque ya las puedes levantar en una serie bastante larga de movimientos?

Estaba más que claro a dónde pretendía llegar Robin con sus palabras.

-Si.

_Sé que sabes lo que pienso_.

-Pero no por ello dejas de usar esas pesas, kenshi-san.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos, lo que le proporcionó a Robin una buena visión de cómo sus músculos reaccionaban a tan común movimiento. Veía como su pecho se movía a causa de su respiración de tal manera como una serpiente hace con su presa.

_¿Y quién es el depredador y quién la presa, kenshi-san?_

Ciertamente su entrenamiento le resultaba beneficioso en muchos niveles. El que uno de ellos, de una manera indirecta, y seguro que no estudiada por Zoro, fuera que aumentara su atractivo físico y, por ende, su atractivo sexual, era algo de lo que no oirías a Robin quejarse.

-No es lo mismo pues mis ejercicios sirven para fortalecer mi cuerpo.

-Y mis libros para fortalecer mi mente, kenshi-san.

Aquello no hacía sino aumentar más la irritación de Zoro. No entendía como podía ser si ya conocía cada frase del libro. Si ya sabes la respuesta a una pregunta no te vuelves a hacer la pregunta al tener ya la respuesta.

-No lo entiendo-. Dijo Zoro moviéndose hacia Robin y cogiéndole el libro, que ella no intentó retener. Tenía curiosidad por lo que pudiera querer hacer o decir Zoro.-Si tienes memoria suficiente para recordar cada palabra que está escrita en el libro, ¿por qué molestarse en leerlos en vez de recordar lo que leíste?

Robin no apartaba la vista de Zoro. De sus ojos que observaban las páginas del libro. De su pecho que no dejaba de moverse. De sus labios, entreabiertos, que exhalaban aquel cálido aliento.

-Me gusta leer, kenshi-san-. Se confesó con total naturalidad.-Simplemente me gusta sentarme y leer un buen libro.

La cara de Zoro mostraba, ciertamente, una mueca molesta por lo que veía en el libro de Robin. Estaba claro de donde había salido y, según lo había admitido, ya lo había leído y se lo sabía de memoria.

-Ni siquiera es legible-. Dijo Zoro.-Está en el idioma de los gyojin, ¿verdad? ¿Es qué también puedes leer este idioma?

-Vaya, ¿cómo adivinaste el idioma, kenshi-san?

Zoro ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro para contestarle a Robin.

-Recuerdo haber visto varios símbolos como estos mientras estuvimos en su isla. No son muy fáciles de olvidar pero-, Robin sonrió al comprobar que Zoro no sólo prestaba atención a lo suyo sino que, a pesar de sus quejas, también observaba detalles que no deberían llamar su atención. ¿Por qué? ¿Para cuidar de sus nakama? ¿Por ella?-no sé por qué te pones a leer un libro sobre los métodos de alimentación de los gyojin. Suena bastante extraño la verdad.

Robin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos perpleja a lo que dijo Zoro.

-¿'De alimentación', kenshi-san?-. La verdad era que no se esperaba que Zoro pudiera llegar a comentarle algo sobre un libro, mucho menos sobre el que tenía en sus manos en estos momentos.-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Esta vez si que el rostro de Zoro surgió de detrás del libro. Más que confuso se le veía algo irritado, seguramente porque pensaba que Robin trataba, una vez más, de burlarse de él. Otra provocación para sumar a la lista.

-¿No es de lo que habla? ¿Los lugares y tiempos correctos? También de la cantidad que se puede obtener…-, con cada palabra escuchada se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado. Bueno, la culpa era porque no entendía ese idioma y no estaba muy claro.-no es alimentación de los gyojin, ¿verdad?

Robin negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Es sobre la reproducción de los gyojin-. Al momento Zoro cerró el libro y se lo devolvió. A pesar de su esfuerzo un ligero color encarnado asomaba en sus mejillas. A eso se le llamaba meter la pata hasta el fondo.-¿Qué te hizo pensar que se trataba sobre la alimentación de los gyojin, kenshi-san?

-Olvídalo-. Le dijo tratando de regresar a su idea inicial de ir a ducharse. Y lo de tratando era porque Robin le cogió de su muñeca derecha deteniéndole sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza.-He dicho que lo olvides.

Por supuesto que Robin podía hacerlo, a pesar de estar rebosante de curiosidad sobre cómo había llegado Zoro a semejante conclusión acerca del tema del libro, pero no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Además que, no pudo resistirse, tenía una teoría que le gustaría poner en conocimiento de Zoro.

-¿Olvidarlo, kenshi-san? ¡Olvidar algo acerca de ti?-. Robin negó mientras se ponía de pie al lado de Zoro.-Gomen pero no puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera tener esa elección para poder tomarla, no lo haría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le preguntó con la esperanza de poder dárselo y alejarse cuanto antes de su lado. Tenía mucho control pero, últimamente, había llegado a una posición que no sabía muy bien como tratar. Y ella aún le seguía cogiendo de la muñeca. Sus ojos descendieron hasta allí para alzarlos y mirar a Robin directamente en sus ojos azules.

-Muchas cosas, kenshi-san. Aunque, supongo, que, en estos momentos, te refieres a algo en concreto surgido a razón de lo que hemos estado hablando sobre el libro-. Ella le dedicó una relajante sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarle.

-No eres de las que dan rodeos, Robin-. No necesitaba relajarse porque, a su lado, con sus cuerpos en contacto, incluso uno tan inocente como el actual, le producía una respuesta única en Zoro.-No los des ahora y responde… o pregunta.

-Me refiero a que no puedes leerlo, kenshi-san pero, en cambio, si que puedes…-, Robin se paró a buscar la palabra correcta, aún con la duda de si sería la misma utilizada por Rayleigh cuando les habló en el Shakky's Rip-off Bar.-¿… escucharlo…?

Zoro no pudo evitar reírse un poco, sin exagerar mucho, por la duda en la voz de Robin. A pesar de que debía ser la respuesta correcta le dejaba a él el confirmarlo. Un error por su parte porque Zoro no lo iba a poner tan fácil. No a ella.

-Vale que no lea muy a menudo pero, hasta yo, no digo Luffy porque no puedo llegar a asegurarlo, sé que los libros no hablan.

Robin parecía que le iba a regañar por tratar de burlarse de ella pero, la verdad, era que tenía parte de razón y le gustaba que no le diera las respuestas tan rápido. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha antes de hablarle.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo definirías tú, kenshi-san?

Zoro se acercó a Robin obligándola a retroceder, no porque sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo sino porque se estaba dejando cazar, perseguir, por el kaizoku-kari, hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra el mástil mayor. Zoro se detuvo ante ella.

-Igual a como me lo explicó mi sensei, Robin-. Zoro apoyó su mano derecha cerca de la sien izquierda de Robin.-Es como un aliento.

-Pero el aliento surge cuando hablas, kenshi-san-. Le recordó sonriéndole avispadamente.

Zoro colocó su otra mano al lado de la sien derecha de Robin cercándola por completo. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos unos en los del otro.

-Siempre tienes que tener razón, ¿verdad?

-Si lo que digo es cierto pues, entonces, supongo que si, kenshi-san.

Si Robin se estaba divirtiendo con este encuentro con Zoro, el kenshi no iba a ser menos aunque estuviera recibiendo más de lo que nunca se había podido esperar. Una cosa era poder oír el aliento de las cosas y otra muy diferente poder entender lo que dice ese aliento. Zoro no había prestado la atención al aliento que no estuviera presente en sus combates pero, últimamente, desde que Kuma los había separado y cayó en el reino Shikkearu, tuvo tiempo para poder meditar y ponerse en sintonía con su espíritu. Ahora podía, concentrándose, no sólo escuchar el aliento sino, también saber lo que pudiera querer decirle. Como se ha visto, con el libro de Robin, no lo tiene tan perfeccionado pero, a pesar de ello, había alientos más sencillos de entender.

Luffy se había estirado hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina en donde se agarró en el marco, tanto con las manos como con la cabeza. Desde la puerta podía ver, con total claridad, el frigorífico, su objetivo final. En estos momentos más importante que, incluso, llegar a encontrar el One Piece.

Poco a poco fue arrastrando las manos hasta alcanzar la barra de la cocina en donde se detuvo para idear su próximo movimiento. No tardó mucho en pensarlo ya que se trataba de una auténtica locura y, por ello mismo, le pareció la mejor solución. Abriendo la boca su cuello se encogió a gran velocidad pero, en vez de detenerlo, Luffy le dio más movimiento hacia atrás para coger más fuerza para volver a lanzar su cabeza hacia la cocina, más en concreto, dentro de la cocina.

_¡¡Lo he logrado!! ¡¡He llegado!!_

-Fe fiehafo-. Logró decir Luffy con su boca mordiendo el candado que le privaba de poder coger su adorada meshi. Ahora sólo debía usar la combinación que le dio Hancock y podría comer sin restricciones.

Sus manos fueron, mano a mano, acercándose hacia el frigorífico y, cuando Luffy ya podía empezar a saborear la meshi, una voz surgió para helarlo allí mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí-. Luffy no necesitó ladear, lo posible, su cabeza hacia la puerta que llevaba a la enfermería de Chopper para saber a quien le pertenecía aquella voz. Una voz que en su vida podría olvidar, lo mismo que el tono de voz que usaba en estos momentos.-Me parece que acabo de atrapar a una rata ladrona.

A su pesar, Luffy movió la cabeza para ver como Nami se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la barra. Todo ello sin apartar su mirada de su, aterrado, senchou.

-¿Sabes por qué no estoy tan enfadada y te estoy hablando en vez de haberte sacado a patadas de la cocina, atado como un cochinillo y arrojado al acuario, Luffy?-. El muchacho negó con la mirada mientras le corrían enormes gotas de sudor por su rostro.-Muy sencillo, Luffy. Porque no me has desobedecido y sigues sentado en donde te dije-. Nami pudo ver la cara de alivio que se le puso a Luffy y su sonrisa se hizo más maliciosa.-Estando el frigorífico cerrado con combinación, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo ibas a hacer para abrirlo.

Antes de que supiera que debía mantenerse callado, Luffy le dio la respuesta.

-… anhof…-. Si a esto se le podía llamar respuesta.

Por desgracia a Nami no le fue muy complicado traducir aquello. Hancock. Pero, en vez de verse enfadada, ahora, seguía igual de tranquila.

-Hmmm… seguro que logró que Sanji le diera la combinación, ¿verdad?-. Nami no necesitaba que Luffy le respondiera pues sabía que esa era la respuesta.-Pues es una pena, la verdad-. Ahora Luffy la miró confuso.-Es que resulta que cuando Sanji volvió a su, últimamente lo parece, estado natural de estatua, pensé que lo mejor sería cambiar la combinación, simplemente, para ver que podría pasar-. Nami le ofreció una enorme sonrisa victoriosa.-Hehehehe ¡¡Soy muy buena!! ¿A qué si, Luffy?-. Le dijo echándose hacia delante sobre la barra, acercándose a Luffy.

No sabía lo que pretendía hacer pero estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar por lo que, en su sabiduría, decidió tratar de convencerla y llevar su interés a otra cosa.

-Na… ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Estaba claro lo que iba a sucederle al abrir la boca. Su cuello volvió a recogerse pero, esta vez, por el susto, también soltó las manos y así, Luffy, empezó a encogerse a gran velocidad mientras chocaba contra todo lo que era posible chocarse en su camino. Por supuesto que el final no le llegó cuando terminó de recogerse sino que, a causa de la velocidad que llevaba, fue lanzado al mar.

-¡¡LUFFY!!

Nami le lanzó una mirada que atravesaba a su nueva nakama al escucharla llamar por Luffy con aquel tono tan… tan… Nami prefería no darle un nombre porque sino le gustaba lo que veía, mucho menos le gustaría verlo conociendo el nombre de aquella actitud de Hancock por Luffy.

_Debería enseñarle buenos modales… aunque, es de trato algo difícil a causa de su dichosa belleza… es una joya en si misma y eso me confunde… será mejor que use a otro para esto. Alguien lo suficiente baka para que haga lo que yo le diga y piense que está bien. Alguien quien pueda imponerse a ella… alguien como… ¡¡Franky!!_

Mientras Nami trazaba un plan para tratar con el tema de Hancock y su obsesión por Luffy, este último fue salvado gracias a unos 'brazo fleur' que lo sujetaron el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera estirar el brazo y volver a la cabeza del Sunny.

-Uff, eso si que estuvo cerca. Je, casi me caigo al agua de nuevo. Shishishishi…-, pero sus risas se cortaron cuando vio que Nami no le quitaba el ojo de encima.-… me parece que aún sigo en problemas… aunque podría darme la vuelta y hacer que no la he visto…

Nami vio como Hancock se movía hacia donde estaba Luffy y decidió que le iba a cortar cualquier intento por tratar de acercarse a él. Por supuesto de manera íntima ya que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su nakama.

-Vamos, Luffy. Ven aquí, que me parece que ya has aprendido la lección.

-No, no. No hace falta, Nami-. Luffy negaba agitando la mano pues sospechaba que fuera otra de las tretas de Nami.-Aquí estoy bien. No necesito moverme de aquí-. Dijo palmeando la cabeza del Sunny.

-Bueno, si no te apetece comer algo antes de que Sanji prepare la meshi pues… tú mismo, senchou.

Al momento apareció Luffy a su lado.

-¡¡Meshi!!

Pero la alegría le duró lo que tardó Nami en abrir la boca.

-¡Qué. Haces. Aquí. Luffy!

El tono peligroso de Nami puso totalmente pálido a Luffy que se vio metido en una trampa de Nami para dejarle sin meshi. Y sabía que ella cumpliría su amenaza.

-… yo, yo… tú, tú…

_No suena tan mal a pesar de la tartamudez_.

-Era broma, baka-. Se burló Nami sacudiendo una mano llamándole mientras se dirigía hasta el frigorífico.-Y yo que creía que te gustaban las bromas. Hahahaha.

A pesar del alivio que sentía porque no se hubiera quedado sin meshi, Luffy estaba algo enfadado por haber sido, una vez más, burlado por Nami.

-¡¡Nami, no está bien burlarse de tu senchou!!

-Claro que no… ¡¡está mucho mejor que bien!! Hahahaha.

Sobre ellos, cerca de los mikanbatake, dos de sus nakama, un kenshi y una koukogakusha, que, en un principio mantenían las distancias, ahora, se encontraban sin nada que los separase mientras se besaban. Se trataba de un seppun que se disfrutaba con calma y sentimiento. Un beso que los transportaba fuera del mundo en el que se encontraban hasta uno en el que, únicamente, se encontraban ellos dos solos y a solas.

Sus labios se separaron. Aliento y vida eran sinónimo de sus nombres, sus espíritus.

-… es muy interesante, kenshi-san…-, las mejillas de Robin, a su pesar también, se encontraban algo cargadas dándole un bello rubor que la hacía aún más hermosa y deseable.-… me pregunto si… es posible aprenderlo… ¿podrías enseñarme?

Zoro se encontraba perdido en aquella mirada celeste mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello. Ella le hablaba en tantos niveles que Zoro casi no podría llegar a distinguir que era lo dicho por su voz y que por su aliento.

-… me lo explicó cuando estudiaba en el dojo y no supe a qué se refería hasta lo sucedido en Arabasta… así que no sé si, a pesar de que ahora soy capaz de esto, podré enseñar a alguien-, Zoro posó sus labios sobre los de Robin probando aquel cálido aliento suyo.-No obstante, aquí normalmente, tú eres la profesora, Robin.

Los ojos de Robin se entrecerraron de una manera en que Zoro se quedó sin aliento. No era lo que ella decía sino lo que no podía oírse de viva voz.

-Pero ahora te prometo que seré una alumna aplicada, teacher-san-. Ahora fue su turno para posar sus labios sobre los de Zoro pero, como diferencia, al separarlos se llevó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.-… muy aplicada.

Zoro sabía que nada podría detener a Robin para conseguir lo que se ponía como objetivo. El suceso de Arabasta debería servir como un buen ejemplo de hasta dónde puede llegar para lograrlo.

-Veremos si eres capaz de apreciar mi manera de aprender, onna.

Robin se encontraba apoyada contra el mástil, con sus brazos caídos a sus costados con las palmas contra la madera. Mientras, Zoro, se encontraba sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla, sino que, apenas sus cuerpos se llegaban a rozar.

-Primera lección, teacher-san; ¿o puedo hacer primero una pregunta?

-Conociéndote pensé que te lanzarías a aprender pero supongo que preguntando también suele aprenderse-. Zoro le acariciaba aquel terso cuello con el dorso de su mano.-Escuchemos esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué me besaste, kenshi-san?

A esto es a lo que se le llama una pregunta directa y sin medias tintas. ¿Por qué la había besado? La verdad era que la verdadera pregunta sería, ¿por qué aún no la había besado? Pero él conocía la respuesta a esa otra pregunta que, por supuesto, no era la misma que para la de Robin.

-Tú querías que te besara, Robin-. Le dijo seriamente.-Y como era algo que también quería hacer pues, ¿por qué negar algo que ambos queríamos? Sería absurdo.

Ella le ofreció una mirada algo confusa. Zoro sabía el motivo de aquella mirada.

-No lo dije, kenshi-san.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-No lo pensé, kenshi-san.

-No, tampoco lo hiciste. Pero, aún así, es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Robin asintió.

-Así es, kenshi-san. Es lo que me pedía mi cuerpo-. Entonces Robin entendió sus propias palabras.-¡Mi cuerpo lo pidió! Es eso, ¿verdad, kenshi-san? Escuchaste lo que pedía mi cuerpo. Lo que pedía todo mi ser.

-Y, a diferencia de cierta persona, es muy claro en sus intenciones-. Le aseguró Zoro refiriéndose a lo que el aliento de su cuerpo le había dicho.

Con cada novedad, Robin necesitaba más información. Si ya había tenido mucha curiosidad cuando Rayleigh le había dicho que él y sus nakama, incluido Roger, podían _escuchar_, ahora que uno de sus propios nakama, y justamente Zoro, era capaz también de escuchar, quería decir que también podría ofrecerle unas cuantas respuestas.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de escuchar, kenshi-san?

Zoro la observaba con gran interés ya que sentía contradicción en ella.

-Tú quieres una cosa pero, al mismo tiempo, quieres otra más, Robin-. Le aseguró Zoro.-Deberías ponerte en orden primero antes de hacerme una pregunta.

Robin sabía de lo que le hablaba. Era cierto que quería sabe cómo era que hacía para poder escuchar a cualquier cosa, incluso a ella misma, gracias a ese extraño aliento, pero, no había ninguna duda de que, también quería que la volviera a besar.

_… en fin…_

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse para dar cuerpo, una vez más, al deseo de sus cuerpos en forma de beso. Sentían como sus lenguas se enroscaban con serpenteantes movimientos. ¿Serpenteantes? Serpiente… Hancock… Luffy… cualquiera…

El beso volvió a cesar y aprovecharon para recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo la impresión de que, para cada persona, es diferente la manera en que pueda acceder a este tipo de entendimiento-. Le explicó Zoro apoyado con su mano derecha sobre el mástil.

-¿Cuál fue la tuya, kenshi-san?

Robin le cogió su mano libre, libre porque un 'brazo fleur' se encargó del botellín de agua, y se lo llevó a sus labios. Sus labios rodaron por su palma hasta llegar a sus dedos por los cuales ascendió entre besos. Fue entonces cuando su lengua se deslizó por el índice y corazón hasta llegar al extremo que fue atrapado por los labios de Robin. Parecía que iba a introducírselos en su boca pero, únicamente, le cogió las primeras falanges que besó antes de liberarlas.

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa provocadora, realmente maliciosa por su parte.

-La esperada, supongo-. Le dijo Zoro tras recuperar el aliento.-Quedando al borde de la muerte. Un momento en que todo queda en un silencio absoluto y parece perder la mayoría de su movimiento. Así es porque es tu vida que se encuentra en las últimas. Ahí entré en contacto con el Mundo en toda su totalidad e individualidad. Podía sentir todo. Piedras, plantas e incluso personas. Mi katana también.

Robin estaba de acuerdo con Zoro de que cada uno debía tener una manera particular para alcanzar ese estado en el que puede alcanzar a escuchar el aliento de todas las cosas que conforman el Mundo.

_¿Cuál será mi manera? Estoy segura de que no es la misma que la de kenshi-san pero, pensándolo bien, esa manera resulta muy particular a su manera de ser. ¿Tendrá algo que ver la personalidad de cada uno para alcanzar ese estado?_

-Suena muy interesante, kenshi-san-. Robin le ofreció una sonrisa conocida para Zoro. Una que indicaba que se encontraba en medio de algo que, normalmente, evitaría con todas sus fuerzas.-¿Me ayudarías a encontrar mi estado para poder _escuchar_?

Zoro no podía creer que pudiera estar hablando en serio. Lo malo con Robin era que resultaba, prácticamente, imposible el saber si hablaba en serio o en broma. Su humor totalmente negro y macabro le otorgaba la posibilidad de ofrecer comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar y de lo más tétrico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya te dije que sólo conozco mi manera-. Le recordó Zoro.-¿Es qué quieres que te ayude a matarte, Robin?

-Hay que descartar las posibilidades pero, por supuesto, no es necesario matarme del todo, kenshi-san-. Le aclaró Robin.-Sólo que me dejes en las puertas de la Muerte. Supongo que sería suficiente si quedase a las puertas del Infierno.

Ante aquello Zoro emitió un gruñido.

-No creo que pueda hacer algo así-. Le aseguró todo serio ante la mirada confusa de Robin. Por supuesto que decidió usar esto para provocarle un poco.

_¿Por qué no? Sigue siendo divertido hacerlo_.

-¿Es porque me quieres, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó dulcemente.-No quieres hacerme daño porque me quieres-. Robin suspiró resignada.-Supongo que debía habértelo pedido el mismo día en que Luffy me nombró vuestra nakama. Aunque en esos momentos no supiera de esta asombrosa habilidad y tú no me hablarías de ella.

-E incluso si te lo hubiera contado-, Zoro acercó su rostro al de Robin mientras deslizó por su cuello aquellos dos dedos humedecidos por la boca de la koukogakusha pasando por la sensible zona entre sus pechos. A continuación se los llevó a su boca donde probó el sabor que arrebataron de la piel de Robin.-tampoco habría accedido a lo que me pides, Robin.

Podía verse, con total claridad, en los ojos aguamarina de Robin que estaba sorprendida por las palabras, la revelación, de Zoro. No podía creerse que ni siquiera en su llegada a los Mugiwara, cuando él había dejado, totalmente, claro que no se fiaba de ella, Zoro habría accedido a su petición. Significaba eso que ya entonces él…

-¿Y por qué no, kenshi-san?

Una manera no directa para averiguar su duda.

-Muy sencillo, Robin-. Zoro le sonreía muy seguro de si mismo.-Porque tampoco creo en el Infierno así que no puedo mandarte allí.

El asombro duró escaso un segundo antes de que Robin, ante la sorpresa de Zoro, se pusiera a reír. Robin no podía creerse que se hubiera podido olvidar del ateísmo de Zoro. Ciertamente era imposible, al pie de la letra, que Zoro la llevase ante las puertas del Infierno.

_Por esto mismo me gusta tanto_.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos encontrar una manera más placentera para lograrlo, kenshi-san. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que esa no sea mi manera, lo mejor, es estar completamente seguro para poder descartarlo.

-¿Y qué estás sugiriendo si puede saberse?-. Le preguntó Zoro curioso por lo que pudiera estar pensando alguien tan difícil de leer como Robin.

Robin se acercó a Zoro pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras sus manos se agarraban a su cintura. Podía sentir el calor que emitía aquel cuerpo sudoroso y el aliento que emanaba de su boca.

-En mi camarote tengo un vestuario bastante amplio, kenshi-san-. Robin pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Zoro hasta llegar a su oreja que mordisqueó.-Podríamos usar las correas que tienen unos de ellos mientras… hmmmm…… averiguamos el límite que existe entre el placer y el último aliento, kenshi-san.

Podías decir muchas cosas de Zoro pero eso no quería decir que no supiera captar las cosas cuando es el momento correcto para hacerlo. Antes de que Robin pudiera decir, o hacer algo, para impedirlo, Zoro la agarró del cuello y, levantándola del suelo, la apoyó contra el mástil.

La acción había cogido por sorpresa a Robin, aunque sabía que no llevaría a cabo su amenaza pues, era obvio, que se trataba de una pequeña lección a costa de sus palabras.

-Sé, por lo visto, que te gustan mucho los complementos, Robin. Pero, a estas alturas, deberías saber que a mí me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo-. Entonces Zoro abrió su mano devolviendo el suelo a los pies de Robin.-Además de que vine aquí para comentarte aquello sobre el libro antes de ducharme porque luego, lo más seguro, es que tuvieras a ese ero-kukku rondando a tu alrededor.

Robin se pasó la mano sobre su cuello en donde pudo sentir la marca, no dolorosa o visible, del agarre de la mano de Zoro como una huella caliente sobre su piel.

-Podría pedírselo a Sanji-. Le provocó a Zoro sin ningún tipo de disimulo, logrando que la mirada del kenshi se oscureciera peligrosamente.-O podríamos ver que nos puede ofrecer el baño, kenshi-san. ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los usuarios de Akuma no mi tienen sueños, o pesadillas, recurrentes sobre ahogamientos? Sentir la falta de aire y como te arden los pulmones antes de que empieces a perder la conciencia. Tus ojos se abren por completo incrédulos a la cercanía de la Muerte.

Y, lo peor de todo esto, es que lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Tú misma, Robin-. Le dijo poniéndose en dirección al baño.-Pero tengo la sensación de que, si es que puedes alcanzar ese estado, no será a mi manera. Seguro que en tu caso tendrán que ver una enorme cantidad de libros o un espacio totalmente abierto como el de Ring Long Ring. Pero nada que ver con la cercanía a la Muerte, por mucho que te puedan atraer las situaciones macabras y peligrosas.

-Mientras tanto no creo que haga daño el probarlo, kenshi-san-. Dijo sonriente Robin mientras caminaba tras Zoro.-Ya sabes, para descartarlo completamente.

-Pues, precisamente, daño es lo que estás buscando, Robin-. Le recordó Zoro.

-Pero, únicamente, de ti, kenshi-san. Porque viniendo de ti sé que nada malo puede llegar a sucederme-. Esto logró que Zoro se detuviera y se girase para encarar a Robin que lo miraba tan tranquila y sonriente como siempre.-No estabas cuando el vice-almirante, el abuelo de Luffy, Monkey D. Garp dijo que de los golpes de amor no se puede uno defender-. Zoro no entendía a que venía esa referencia cuando, de reojo, vio como Robin alzaba su mano. Antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, Robin ya le había dado una bofetada que le replicó en toda su dentadura. Sus ojos incrédulos se clavaron en Robin que seguía viendo para él con una sonrisa cálida y real en su rostro.-¿Te ha dolido, kenshi-san?

La verdad era que había recibido golpes mucho más dolorosos que una simple bofetada pero, a pesar de ello, no podía negar que había sentido el golpe. Que le había llegado a doler de una manera en que ningún otro golpe lo había hecho.

_¿Golpes de amor?_

-Si-, le confirmó Zoro muy serio antes de agarrar a Robin y poniéndosela sobre el hombro.-pero no tanto como te dolerá a ti dentro de poco.

Robin podía escuchar la sonrisa en las palabras de Zoro mientras ella no podía evitar reírse al verse llevada sobre el hombro de Zoro. La habían llevado de muchas formas, incluso parecidas a esta, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien.

-¿Lo prometes, kenshi-san?

Robin sabía el valor que le daba Zoro a sus promesas.

-¿Prometerlo?-. Zoro la giró sobre su hombro para que ahora Robin tuviera la cabeza mirando hacia delante, para que pudiera verle a la cara.-Me parece que aún no puedes escuchar lo que te está diciendo mi cuerpo, Robin.

-No, kenshi-san. No puedo escucharlo. ¿Qué es lo que me está diciendo?

Zoro le ofreció una media sonrisa y una mirada que eran de sobra conocidas para Robin. Se trataban de las mismas que ella misma le ofrecía a Zoro.

-Lo mismo que me está diciendo el tuyo a mí, Robin.

Una temblorosa y tímida sonrisa amaneció en los labios de Robin porque, a pesar de no poder escuchar lo que sus cuerpos les estaban diciendo, si sabía lo que toda ella quería de Zoro. Precisamente eso mismo.

Se querían.

**No necesitaban leerlo ni escucharlo para comprender lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Para saber que se amaban con todo su ser.**

__________

* * *

Bueno, pues una nueva manera para que estos dos se acerquen. La verdad es que no sé si se les fue un poco la mano con sus métodos tan personales, tan suyos. La verdad es que hay veces en que la actitud de estos dos resulta bastante… pues eso, de que si fueran otros, no hay ninguna duda de que se asustarían ante las extrañas, y fuertes, acciones, y decisiones, que suelen tomar.

La verdad es que esta vez he preferido acercarme de una manera más extraña pero cuyo resultado es el esperado porque, como se ha dicho, así lo piden sus cuerpos. Y donde van unos antes llegaron sus sentimientos.

Supongo que nadie habría llegado a pensar que estos dos no iban a formar una pareja, ¿verdad?

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer el fic. Y espero que por dejar alguna **REVIEW**. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y, por cierto, pasaros por mi fic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y One Piece, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	5. SanjixInazuma

**Pairing Time**

La reunión de los Mugiwara fue, como era de esperar con ellos, una autentica locura y, con mucho más sentido, por culpa de la guerra creada entre el Sekai Seifu, con la Marina y los Shichibukai como emisarios contra Edward 'Shirohige' Newgate. Todo para salvarle la vida al comandante de la segunda división de Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace, y hermano de Monkey D. Luffy.

Finalmente, tras los sucesos que han dado una nueva perspectiva del Mundo, los Mugiwara se encuentran recuperando fuerzas antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la conquista del Shin Sekai, la segunda mitad de Grand Line. Aquí cada uno se concentra como bien puede, después de comprobar que el resto de sus nakama siguen igual que cuando los vieron por última vez en Shaboady.

Por algún motivo Sanji parecía estar bastante más pesado rondando alrededor de Nami y Robin como si quisiera contrarrestar todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ellas o algo por el estilo. Claro que, conociendo su habitual comportamiento, todos pensaban que se trataba de eso mismo. El único que podía sacarles de su equivocación era el propio Sanji y, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de contarles la verdad.

Eso era algo que, sin ninguna duda, se lo llevaría más allá de su tumba.

El único respiro que tuvieron las dos Mugiwara, para poder librarse del agobiante acoso de Sanji, sin usar la violencia para quitárselo de encima, fue cuando Luffy les presentó, de los pocos que se quedaron cerca, algunos de quienes le ayudaron en su rescate de Ace. Todo adquirió un segundo plano cuando Sanji se encontró frente a una nueva onna.

En la mente de Sanji dejó de existir cualquier otra cosa tras escuchar las palabras clave que unió para sus propósitos. Amazon Lily, ayuda para rescatar a Ace y…

Inazuma.

Lo que se encontró fue una hermosa mujer que llevaba su melena bicolor, derecha blanca e izquierda akage oscura, recogida en un peinado de tres moños, derecho, izquierdo y central como si fuera un trébol o algo parecido. Llevaba unas gafas de sol levantadas sobre su cabeza y, en su frente tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le cruzaba por su ojo derecho. Vestía un elegante abrigo largo, en conjunto con los colores de su cabello, que a Sanji le trajo a la memoria el que había llevado Robin durante su estancia en Arabasta. Sus largas botas, que se intuían por bajo el abrigo, también estaban conjuntadas. Al llevar el abrigo cerrado no podía saber que clase de conjunto vestía pero, viendo sus elegantes modales, suponía que su ropa también lo sería. Lo único que podía verse era la parte superior de una camisa y una pajarita bicolor a conjunto con el resto de su ropa.

Su rostro poseía unos rasgos finos y elegantes.

No tardó nada en ponerse a servirle todo lo que pudiera apetecerle. Una copa de vino, que siempre parecía llevar en su mano izquierda, fue servida al instante en que sus palabras abandonaron su boca. Y así estuvo durante toda la mañana hasta que Inazuma había decidido ir a pasear por la ciudad. Sanji ya se había hecho a la idea de compartir una tarde con las tres chicas pero Nami había arrastrad… digo, convencido tanto a Luffy como a Chopper para que fueran con ella, mientras el resto de sus nakama lograron abandonar el Sunny antes de que también los hubiera… les hubiera pedido que la acompañasen. Robin, en cambio, había decidido quedarse en el Sunny, coincididamente con el único de sus nakama que también lo había decidido: Zoro.

Lo que, en un principio, había podido parecerle una autentica desgracia. Pues el pasar de la oportunidad de compartir la tarde con las tres muchachas, pasó a encontrarse a solas con una de ellas. La, semidesconocida, Inazuma. Algo que, tras pensarlo con más detenimiento, le empezó a parecer perfecto. Podría cortejar a la muchacha sin temor a que sus otras dos chicas pudieran sentirse molestas por ello.

Si, es cierto. La mayoría de los ciegos son los que no quieren ver.

La tarde pasó, por increíblemente que pudiera parecer, de una manera mucho más tranquila y agradable para Inazuma, a la que, las atenciones de Sanji, no parecían molestarle en absoluto, compartiendo esa calma que poseía Robin para poder tratar con Sanji. Es más, a diferencia de sus dos nakama, Inazuma parecía mucho más recíproca a las atenciones de Sanji.

Siempre con la copa en su mano, sujeta de manera elegante, a la que Sanji jamás permitía que pudiera encontrarse vacía. En ese aspecto resultaba tan curiosa de observar como lo sería Luffy con un trozo de niku permanentemente en su mano.

Una de las cosas más sorprendentes de este momento entre Sanji e Inazuma era el hecho de que, con el paso de los minutos, Sanji se empezaba a sentir más y más a gusto con ella. Y no solamente en el típico aspecto de estar acompañado junto a una hermosa muchacha, si no porque al paso de las horas no se sentía en la constante necesidad de tener que estar revoloteando a su alrededor para impedir que pudiera olvidarse de su presencia. Eso era algo que siempre temía que pudiera llegarle a suceder, que una muchacha, una preciosa muchacha, pudiera llegar a ignorarle. Por eso mismo siempre trata de complacerlas en todo lo que esté en sus manos y, lo que no lo estuviera, poder tratar de encontrar la manera de conseguírselo.

Su lento caminar les llevó hasta la cima de una colina desde donde podía verse una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad y el mar en su horizonte. A pesar de la belleza que se podía encontrar desde allí, Sanji no podía prestarle demasiada atención al encontrarse, irremediablemente, embobado por la propia belleza de Inazuma.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Sanji-san?

La voz de la muchacha le resultaba agradable como si la brisa le estuviera acariciando el rostro y jugase con su cabello haciendo que bailaba a su capricho.

-¿Eh?-. Sanji se quedó mirando para ella como si fuera atraído por la belleza de aquel rostro.-No, nada malo… supongo. Inevitable, si; pero, ¿malo? En parte.

Inazuma se volvió para mirar de frente a un Sanji que suspiraba más de lo normal. Por lo menos parecía poder controlar sus impulsos más, como diría Zoro, ero-kukku. Cuando sintió la mano de Inazuma cogiéndole su mejilla izquierda toda su integridad se deshizo con enorme facilidad. Y, por una vez, habló con el corazón sin permitir que su, exagerada, adoración por las onna le jugase una mala pasada.

-Puedes decírmelo si así lo quieres, Sanji-san.

-Siento como me voy destrozando por dentro con el solo pensamiento de que muy pronto reanudaremos nuestro viaje y ya no vuelva a verte. Ya sé que suena muy egoísta por mi parte pero es la verdad. Es lo que siento. Me gustaría mucho si pudieras venir con nosotros. Y no tendrías ningún problema pues Luffy te aceptaría como nakama, por lo menos viendo sus heterogéneas elecciones, no le importará una hermosa como tú, Inazuma-chan- escuchando las palabras de Sanji, no pudo evitar que su mano le temblara por un momento y, por ello, decidió retirarla. Sanji confundió el gesto y fue entonces él quien cogió la mejilla de Inazuma en su mano derecha-. Sumimasen. No pretendía ponerte en un aprieto, Ina-chan.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras cubrió aquella mano con una propia.

-No te preocupes, Sanji-san- le dijo mientras dirigía la mano de Sanji hasta llegar a sus labios que acariciaron suavemente las yemas de sus dedos-. Algo que se dice de corazón, a pesar de todo, no llega a realizar auténtico daño.

El rostro de Sanji era una mezcla de alegría por sus palabras y cierto sofoco por sus acciones. Acciones que estaban logrando obtener una reacción física de su cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿se lo pedirás a Luffy, Ina-chan?

Pero parte de esa alegría desapareció al ver como Inazuma cerraba sus ojos y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Había cosas que no podían llegar a darse.

-Gomennasai, Sanji-san- se disculpó ahora Inazuma-. Pero tengo mi propio camino. Mi sueño, mi misión. Y este no me lleva por el mismo trayecto por el que transcurre tu camino.

-Yo…

Pero Sanji se encontraba sin palabras. Aunque por varios motivos muy diferentes pero con Inazuma como nexo común entre ellos. Uno era que sabía que no podía decir nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y, pensándolo seriamente con la cabeza fría, sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle que abandonase su camino. Y el otro, el que Inazuma había atrapado un par de dedos en el interior de su boca y se los estaba chupando con lentos movimientos de succión mientras su lengua los lamía.

Soltando la mano de Sanji empezó a desabrocharse los cuatro botones que mantenían cerrado su largo abrigo. La atención de Sanji no se apartaba de aquella boquita que le estaba chupando y que, incapaz de contenerse, imaginaba haciéndolo con otra parte de su anatomía. Una que, por cierto, empezaba a sentirse bastante atrapada.

Cuatro botones más tarde, Inazuma abrió su abrigo mostrando el cuerpo que allí se escondía y que, sin lugar a dudas, captó toda la atención de Sanji. Era cierto que llevaba una camisa, y una pajarita, pero sólo le cubría justo a la altura de sus pechos que los dejaba parcialmente expuestos al no pasar más allá de sus pezones. Su sexo cubierto por un culotte bicolor como el resto de su ropa; incluyendo unas largas medias de rejilla y un liguero.

Recuperando el control de la mano de Sanji sacó aquellos dos dedos que ahora se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de saliva creando un hilillo desde las yemas a su lengua que se rompió al llevar su mano rodando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La mano de Sanji se introdujo por dentro del culotte frotándola sobre su raja hasta que, tras unas pequeñas caricias sobre su clítoris, metió aquellos dos dedos en su sexo.

Descubriendo sus pechos, se los ofreció a Sanji que, rápidamente, empezó a chupárselos vorazmente mientras continuaba penetrándola con sus dedos y llevándola, poco a poco, hasta los límites de su resistencia. Se agarró al cuello del kukku con una mano mientras, siguiendo las acciones que estaba recibiendo en su sexo, usaba su otra mano para frotarle el miembro de Sanji por encima del pantalón. Encontrándoselo ya duro y firme, ansioso por poder dar y recibir alguna muestra del placer que se estaban ofreciendo entre los dos.

Los labios de Sanji pasaron de sus pechos a la boca de Inazuma que lo recibió devorándolos mientras sus lenguas batallaban con gran fiereza. Los gemidos de la muchacha se ahogaban en la boca de Sanji hasta que este logró llevarla a su orgasmo. Aquí separaron sus bocas dejando tras de si un rastro de hilos de saliva entre sus lenguas mientras ella gemía por el placer obtenido.

Por unos instantes apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de Sanji para tratar de recuperar algo sus mientras tanto, Sanji le sacó sus dedos del interior de su cuerpo totalmente cubiertos por los jugos del orgasmo y, como buen kukku que es, se los llevó a la boca para saborearlos con gusto y placer.

-Delicioso- susurró Sanji-. Aunque no podía esperarme otra cosa diferente viniendo de una auténtica belleza como tú, Ina-chwan.

Tanta necesidad de recuperar sus fuerzas parecía que tuviera Inazuma porque, en el momento en el que se soltó del cuello de Sanji, sus piernas cedieron haciéndola caer de rodillas. Esto pareció alterar a Sanji, asustado por semejante acción.

-¡¿Ina-chwan?!

Su voz reflejaba la preocupación que sentía pero, muy pronto, quedó claro que si se encontraba de rodillas en estos momentos no era por falta de fuerzas. Aquellas delicadas manos acariciaban con fuerza el bulto que formaba el miembro de Sanji antes de morderlo por encima del pantalón.

-… Ina-chwan…

Ahora la voz de Sanji era más agitada y fogosa, crecientemente ansiosa, al tiempo que Inazuma le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y, con un poco de esfuerzo, le sacó su miembro a que le diera un poco de aire. Se encontraba erecto y perfecto para los planes de Inazuma. Planes que Sanji estaba seguro que le iban a gustar.

-Es una pena, Sanji-san- dijo Inazuma mientras recorrió aquel miembro con su lengua-. Pero mejor que tu sexo no se acostumbre al aire libre porque- ahora ascendió por aquel sexo mediante un eterno beso, al tiempo que su lengua marcaba el camino realizado-, desgraciadamente, volverá a estar cubierto… pero, ahora, por algo más placentero.

Sanji gimió de placer, sintiendo como sus rodillas flaqueaban cuando Inazuma se introdujo su miembro en la boca y se lo empezó a chupar.

__________

Los rayos del amanecer empezaron a iluminar el dormitorio mostrando a dos personas que se encontraban durmiendo en la cama, una de ellas mantenía pegada a la otra contra su cuerpo abrazándola.

Cuando Sanji abrió los ojos podía, únicamente, entrever algo del dormitorio con la poca luz que aún había presente pero no necesitaba mucha, o ninguna, luz para sentir el cuerpo de Inazuma pegado junto al suyo. Como cada mañana, aunque hoy de manera más especial, sentía como su miembro se encontraba erecto y dispuesto. Hoy disfrutaba de su posición apretado contra el trasero de Inazuma.

-Mmmm…- Sanji acariciaba aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a tener el miembro entre sus manos y empezar a frotárselo-, me parece que nos hemos despertado muy ansiosos y dispuestos a continuar con lo que dejamos anoche en la tercera parte- el miembro palpitaba ansioso en su mano mientras el movimiento de Inazuma apretando su trasero contra su sexo le arrancó un gemido de placer-. Esto quiere decir que estamos preparados para la cuarta part… un, un momento…- fue entonces cuando a Sanji no le salían las cuentas. No una operación muy complicada pero, la sorpresa, suficiente para confundirlo momentáneamente-, si… me estás apretando el miembro con tu culo… ¿de quién es el pene que tengo en mis manos?

**Un buen cocinero es un experto tanto con la carne como con el pescado**

__________

______________________________

¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Vale, esta vez lo admito con total y cristalina seriedad. Este fic fue para meterme un poco con el pobre de Sanji hehehehehe por supuesto que de manera lógica ya que todos sabemos como reaccionaría al encontrarse a Inazuma e Iva-san como mujeres, ¿verdad?

A pesar de todo esto, debo advertiros que esta no era la pareja para Sanji así que tranquilidad que ya lo subiré cuando llegue el momento. Aunque, pensándolo bien… nah, dejémoslo así. No se nos vaya a enfadar Sanji.

No sabemos muy bien como vendrá de su _retiro_ en el reino de Kamabakka (traducción literal: "lleno de travestidos"), en la isla Momoiro.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Kaze no akuma.**

**Kaizoku ou 16.**

**Nemo Robin.**

**Kric.**

A todos los demás, como siempre, esperando a que enviéis vuestros propios **REVIEWS**. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y, por cierto, pasaros por mi fic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y One Piece, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	6. BrookxCindry

**Pairing Time**

Todo era oscuridad y silencio.

No le era posible saber como era el paso del tiempo pues ni siquiera podía decir que pudiera estar con vida. El silencio era total en tanto que tampoco era capaz de escuchar ni los latidos de su propio corazón.

Debía de encontrarse sin vida.

Pero, entonces, si este era su caso, ¿por qué estaba pensando en lo que le pudiera estar ocurriendo? ¿No era el hecho de estar pensando si se está vivo o muerto un signo inequívoco de estar con vida?

Si puede pensar que está con vida debe ser que está con vida. Está existiendo.

Pero, a pesar de ello, ¿era existir lo mismo que estar con vida?

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor y necesitaba encontrar las respuestas a su existencia o a su vida. Y por ello no le quedaba otra salida que dar el primer paso.

Abrió sus ojos y rasgó el velo de oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo, su mundo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Su voz, su pregunta resonó como eco por las paredes del lugar en el que se encontraba. Una sala enorme cuyo techo era lo que podía ver en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?

No entendía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, por qué la pared que tenía enfrente estaba destrozada y la oscuridad seguía cubriendo el mundo, pero fue cuando se sentó en el suelo, al ver sus manos, y brazos, y sus piernas cuando todo se volvió mucho más confuso.

¿Qué soy yo?

__________

Le gustaba sentir la luz del sol nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que resultaba algo curioso de sentir al no tener cuerpo por ser solamente huesos. Pero, estas cuestiones, no resultaban importantes para Brook en estos momentos. No cuando se encontraba bajo los últimos rayos de Sol antes de que la noche volviera a tomar el control.

Esa noche eterna que tuvo que sufrir durante más de cincuenta años atrapado bajo la niebla eterna del Florian Triangle. Pero ahora, con su sombra de vuelta con él, la oscuridad ya no le daba ningún miedo.

-¡Ah! Ya es de noche-. El último rayo de Sol desapareció hasta no quedar evidencia del día.-Esto está demasiado oscuro. Tanto que mis ojos no pueden ver nada… aunque, claro está, yo no tengo ojos porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho…¡¡Iaahh!!

Brook salió corriendo en dirección a la parte de la mansión en donde se habían asentado tanto los kaizoku Rolling como los propios Mugiwara. Fue el recordar a los Mugiwara cuando la imagen de la persona que le había devuelto su sombra, Zoro, le volvió a la cabeza.

_Dio su vida por su nakama, por su senchou… su tomodachi_.

No importaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para haber logrado soportar todo aquel dolor en su maltrecho cuerpo. Su intención había sido muy clara.

Por esto mismo no había querido decirles quién había sido el que le robó su sombra porque, viendo la reacción de Luffy, sabía que habrían hecho lo que fuera por ayudarle. Y al final la recuperó y quien lo hizo casi murió.

Y él no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a que Kuma pudiera haber acabado con su vida, a pesar de que está muerto. Debía hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejar que esto quedara de esta manera.

Algo tenía que poder hacer para ayudar.

Para tratar de tranquilizarse se sirvió una taza de té. Eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos para calmar sus nervios. Pero, solamente fue tomarse un sorbo del té para que, de improviso, su vista se alzara para llegar a ver una sombra, un cuerpo cubierto por la oscuridad, ante uno de los muros destruidos durante la batalla de Thriller Bark. Este podía ser lo que Brook estaba esperando… o tal vez no.

-¡¡PFFFFTTTT!!, ¡¡IIAAAHHH!!-. No pudo evitar gritar Brook tras escupir el poco té que había sido capaz de tomarse.-Eso está demasiado oscuro. Pu-Puede tratarse de cualquier cosa. Será mejor que haga como si no lo hubiera visto y…-, y aquí estaba otra vez huyendo de las cosas. No podía seguir así.-… voy a ver qué es esa sombra. Pero con mucho cuidado y precaución. Así cuando tenga que salir corriendo podré usar toda la fuerza de mis músculos… aunque, claro está, yo no tengo músculos porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Brook se dirigió con todo el cuidado del mundo hacia la zona en que había visto aquella figura. Por supuesto que podía haber saltado directamente hacia allí pero, eso, habría significado que se encontraría con lo que fuera de golpe. ¿Y si tuviera que huir? No, lo mejor era acercarse sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

__________

Su piel era gris y su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cicatrices. Calzaba unas botas y llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy corto de tirantes, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas pues le llegaba hasta cubrirle el límite de su trasero sin llegar a mostrar nada más. En el cuello sentía, y podía ver como caía sobre su cuerpo, una boa de plumas.

No tuvo ningún problema para ponerse en pie a pesar de que, por lo que podía ver en sus piernas, aquellas cicatrices parecían indicar que pudo haber tenido un gravísimo accidente pero, ¿únicamente en sus extremidades?

Pasó sus manos por aquel rostro desconocido para encontrarse con dos cicatrices que lo cruzaban justo por debajo de sus ojos. La que tenía bajo su ojo izquierda incluso subía paralela a su nariz. También tenía un par de cicatrices más sobre sus pechos y, no tenía ninguna duda, de que también tendría más cicatrices por el resto de su cuerpo.

-No lo entiendo-. Se dijo a si misma.-¿Qué me ha pasado?

Fue en esos momentos cuando pudo escuchar, a lo lejos, como alguien parecía estar tarareando una canción. El sonido de aquella música pareció despertar algo en su interior. Necesitaba ir a donde surgía aquella música para ver si podía encontrar algunas respuestas a sus preguntas, a sus dudas.

_Yo ho ho ho… yo ho ho… ho… yo ho ho ho… yo ho ho… ho_

Brook caminaba tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, lo que resultaba fútil ya que cualquiera con oído le podía oír tararear y acercarse, mirando hacia todos lados, preferentemente hacia las sombras, para ver si encontraba, o mejor no, la figura que había visto antes.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la zona del muro derruido, menos sonoro era el tarareo de Brook hasta que, finalmente, dejó de hacerlo. Escondido tras una esquina se asomó para comprobar que allí no había nadie… ni nada y, de esta manera, poder regresar con los demás.

-¡¡Oh!!-. Tal y como había soñado que sucediera. No encontró a nadie allí. Seguramente debió ser una ilusión por todo lo que había vivido y su mente jugándole malas pasadas.-Aunque, en realidad, yo estoy muerto porque sólo soy huesoso. Yo ho ho ho… será mejor que me marche con los dem…

Al volverse se encontró con alguien justo a su lado. Su piel gris y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices la identificaban, junto al número 400 en su pierna izquierda junto a lo que parecía un tatuaje, o una marca, en forma de telaraña, como un zombi. Un zombi que se encontraba de pie y vivo.

_Aunque los zombis realmente no estén vivos_.

-¡¡¡IIIIIAAAAAHHHH!!!

Vio como aquel extraño esqueleto, que podía moverse y, por lo oído, también hablar, le lanzó un grito de pánico antes de salir corriendo, seguramente con la intención de poner toda la distancia que le fuera posible entre ellos dos. Pero, a pesar de que se tratara de un esqueleto, tal vez, podría ofrecerle algunas respuestas. No obstante también podía moverse y hablar.

-Espera, por favor-. Le rogó sin llegar a alzar la voz. Tan bajo lo llegó a decir que no creía que le pudiera haber podido escuchar. Porque siendo un esqueleto no tenía orejas y, por tanto, tal vez tampoco oído.

Pero Brook la había escuchado y se detuvo. No tanto por sus palabras sino por el tono usado en ellas. Reconocía ese tono porque había sido el que acompañó sus propias palabras durante los largos años de soledad que pasó en su barco.

Era la voz dulce de una muchacha que necesitaba ayuda y consuelo.

Brook se volvió, con cuidados movimientos, y se encontró, nuevamente aunque, esta vez a cierta distancia, cara a cara con aquella zombi. Lo primero que hizo fue coger aliento dando profundas inspiraciones que llenasen sus pulmones antes de dirigirse a ella.

-Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo pulmones porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Aquello no fue nada de lo que se podía esperar que dijera aquel esqueleto aunque, cuando lo pensó un poquito, le hizo gracia. La suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

-¡Oh!-. Cuando Brook vio aquella sonrisa se le trabó la lengua. _Aunque no tengo lengua porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho_. Dando un par de pasos se acercó junto a ella y se inclinó un poco en su dirección.-¿Podría enseñarme sus bragas?

Aquellos grandes ojos como de muñeca que poseía la muchacha se abrieron algo más de lo habitual ante la inesperada pregunta por parte del esqueleto. Por supuesto que, sin saber muy bien como debería responderle a una criatura semejante, y sin saber como debería comportarse ella misma, decidió dejarse llevar y decir lo que se le pasase por la cabeza.

-Gomennasai, Mr. Gaikotsu; pero me parece que no llevo-. Se disculpó con gran educación.

Con semejante respuesta a Brook casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡¡Oooohhhh!!-. Brook se puso a dar vueltas en el sitio.-Siento como toda mi sangre hierve… aunque, claro está, no tengo sangre porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

-Pues no tengo-. Se cercioró levantándose lo suficiente su vestido.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, Brook soltó un enorme chorro de sangre proveniente del agujero en donde se situaría su nariz mientras se caía de espaldas de la impresión. Una agradable impresión.

-… domou arigatou…-. Le agradeció Brook desde el suelo.

A pesar de que le resultaba graciosa la actitud de Brook seguía teniendo una tristeza en su interior, una duda que no la dejaba vivir.

-¿Sabes qué soy yo, Mr. Gaikotsu?-. Le preguntó Cindry.

Brook se irguió de golpe todo tieso quedando ante Cindry mirándola fijamente.

-Disculpa mis modales por no haberme presentado antes-. La seriedad de Brook contrastaba con su anterior falta de modales.-Mi nombre es Brook, Huesos Muertos Brook. Yo ho ho ho. ¿Y cuál es su nombre, señorita?

Cindry se quedó mirando fijamente a Brook, mientras que él hacía lo propio con ella. Así se quedaron durante unos buenos segundos, tal vez casi un minuto entero.

-No lo recuerdo-. Soltó de improviso Cindry.

-¡¡Me mataste!!-. Gritó Brook.-Aunque, claro está, yo ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho-. Entonces recordó algo que habían contado Chopper y Robin, después de volver a recibir un golpe por pedirle que le enseñase sus bragas, una vez más y no aprende.-Creo que puedo saber cuál es su nombre, señorita.

Cindry se quedó mirando para Brook esperando por que le dijera cual podía ser su nombre. Esperando que, una vez lo hubiera escuchado, toda su vida, sus recuerdos emergieran en una riada incontenible.

-¡¡Qué vergüenza!! No estoy acostumbrado a que me esté mirando tan fijamente una linda muchacha-. Brook se llevó las manos a su rostro.-¡Se me suben los colores! Aunque, claro está yo no tengo sangre porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho-. Brook trató de sobreponerse ante la atención de Cindry y se puso a pensar, a recordar lo que habían dicho Chopper y Robin.-Estoy a punto de lograrlo… un poco más, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… aunque, claro está, yo no tengo lengua porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Cindry soltó un suspiro ante las continuas bromas de Brook para darse cuenta de un detalle al llevarse la mano al pecho. No podía sentir ningún latido en su cuerpo. Con toda la sorpresa que era todo desde que abrió los ojos no se había dado cuenta de su falta de latido.

-¿Por qué no tengo latido, Brook?-. Se podía notar la confusión en la voz de Cindry.-¿Y todas estas cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo? Es que, ¿también estoy muerta? ¿Qué es lo que soy, Brook?-. Cindry cayó al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.-No entiendo nada.

A pesar de los diferentes motivos para su existencia, la tristeza siempre resulta desoladora para todo el mundo. El no saber es una de las cuestiones más dolorosas que pueda sucederle a alguien.

-Recuerdo las palabras de Chopper-san. Dijo que el Doctor Hogback tenía una ayudante que casa con tu descripción. Creo que existe una habitación en esta mansión que puede responder a todas tus preguntas, señorita. Pero, a la de qué es usted, debo confesarle la verdad. Fuera quien fuera usted antes de…-, entonces Brook cayó en la cuenta de un hecho sorprendente.-¡¡¡Tienes tu sombra!!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda tener su sombra?!

Era cierto. Moria había recolectado todas las sombras que había robado para usarlas en su último ataque, Shadows Asgard, contra Luffy. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que ella pudiera tener sombra?

-¿Qué de extraño puede ser el hecho de tener sombra?-. Le preguntó Cindry mientras observaba como su sombra seguía el movimiento de su mano saludándola.

¿Qué le iba a responder a eso? La respuesta era muy complicada para poder decírsela en estos momentos. Lo mejor sería dejar esa cuestión para más tarde.

Brook volvió a sacar su taza de té y tomó un sorbo para aclarar su garganta.

_Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo garganta porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho_.

-Un ex-kaizoku que trabaja para el Sekai Seifu y el Gorousei como shichibukai con el poder de la Kage Kage no mi le roba las sombras a la gente para metérselas a un montón de zombis creados por el Doctor Hogback. Pero Moria utilizó todas las sombras que había robado y usado en todos los zombis de esta isla, Thriller Bark, que en realidad es un enorme barco proveniente del West Blue, para tratar de derrotar a Luffy, senchou de los Mugiwara, pero no siendo capaz de lograrlo fue derrotado y todas las sobras robadas volvieron junto a sus legítimos dueños.

Cindry escuchaba atentamente la historia que le contaba Brook.

-Y si yo tengo sombra, ¿quiere decir que ese Moria me la había robado o no lo hizo porque la tengo ahora?-. Cindry observó el rostro compungido de Brook y supo que eso no había sido así-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?

Esto si que lo sabía.

-Gomennasai, pero en algún momento te moriste-. La voz de Brook seria.-El Doctor Hogback usó tu cuerpo para meterle la sombra de alguien y tenerte a su lado como… su ayudante-. Entonces Brook recordó el nombre dicho por Chopper.-¡¡Victoria Cindry!! ¡¡Eso es!! Ese es su nombre, señorita. ¡¡Victoria Cindry!!

Lentamente se puso en pie mientras le daba vueltas a ese nombre para ver qué tipo de reacción pudiera tener. De alguna manera, si se trataba de su nombre, debía lograr que le afectase.

-… Victoria… Cindry… mi nombre… quien soy yo…-. Cindry se observó sus manos, sus brazos cubiertos por cicatrices.-Soy el zombi de Victoria Cindry pero Victoria Cindry debe estar muerta para ser un zombi, por tanto estoy muerta porque soy el zombi Victoria la vista hacia Brook sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor que le habría detenido su corazón de haber tenido uno latiéndole en el pecho.-¿Soy un monstruo? Los zombis son monstruos… sin futuro, sin vida… a pesar de poder moverme y hablar.

-Yo también puedo cagar-. Dijo Brook de improviso cogiendo desprevenida a Cindry y, cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, a pesar de la tristeza por su condición, por la sorpresa de saberse muerta y convertida en zombi, Cindry sonrió antes de ponerse a reír.-Yo ho ho ho.

-Victoria Cindry-. Se dijo la muchacha.

-Un nombre hermoso para una señorita hermosa-. Brook le ofreció el brazo que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.-Busquemos esa habitación.

-Arigatou, Brook-san.

Brook se habría puesto totalmente rojo de haber podido, en cambio, empezó a reír avergonzado mientras se le abría la cabeza de la impresión.

-Yo ho ho ho… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo hacía que una chica se agarró a mi brazo… aunque, claro está, no tengo cerebro porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

La risa de Brook se mezclaba con la de Cindry por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión de Hogback o de Moria, aunque daba igual de quien fuera porque ahora sólo eran un montón de ruinas después de todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de los Mugiwara a Thriller Bark.

Los nervios de Brook le hicieron empezar a tararear una canción captando, al momento, el interés de Cindry. La música parecía tener cierta conexión con ella.

-¿Podrías cantarla si no es mucha molestia, Brook-san?

-Oh, por una muchacha hermosa podría incluso dar mi vida sin dudarlo… ah, pero, claro está, yo ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho-. A Brook le alegraba poder escuchar la risa de Cindry pues sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser la tristeza y ella tenía muchos motivos para estarlo así que trataría de aliviarle todo ese dolor como pudiera. Y si cantando lo hacía pues cantaría hasta romper sus cuerdas vocales. _Aunque no tengo cuerdas vocales porque sólo soy huesos… yo ho ho ho_.-Tal vez esto fuera más de su agrado, Cindry-chan.

Abriéndose el cráneo, Brook sacó un tone dial.

-¿Una concha?-. Preguntó realmente confundida Cindry.

-Un regalo para un viejo nakama de parte de todos sus nakama, para que sepa que nunca lo hemos olvidado, incluso muertos-. Dijo Brook antes de pulsar el vértice de la concha.

De pronto empezó a sonar la música proveniente de un piano antes de ser acompañado por varios instrumentos musicales más. Y la voz de Brook, junto a la de muchos hombres más, empezó a cantar una canción.

El sake de Binks.

Cindry escuchaba la canción y sentía como su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a la música como si, de alguna manera, pudiera recordar algo de su pasado.

**Binks no sake wo**

**Todoke ni yuku yo**

**Umi kaze ki makase**

**Nami makase!**

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin la necesidad de hacerlo, Cindry empezó a cantar también aquella canción de la que no conocía ni su título. Que no sabía por qué podía llegar a cantarla.

_Shio no mukou de_

_Yuuhi wo sawagu_

_Sora nya wa wo kaku_

_Tori no uta_

Ahora fue el turno de Brook para poner cara de sorpresa, aunque esto fuera muy difícil de adivinar al no tener rostro, al escuchar a Cindry cantando pero se rehizo rápidamente y continuó cantando junto a ella.

_**Sayonara minato**_

_**Tsumugi no sato yo**_

_**DON to icchou utao**_

_**Funade no uta**_

_**Kinpa-ginpa mo**_

_**Shibuki ni kaete**_

_**Oretachya yuku zo**_

_**Umi no kagiri**_

El camino les pasó mucho más rápido de lo esperado, y sin ningún tipo de problema, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que les llevaba hasta la habitación que andaban buscando. Un pasillo lleno de cuadros zombis todos tirados por el suelo.

La canción continuó sonando pero sin el acompañamiento de Brook y Cindry. La fortuna les había llevado por pasillos en donde no se encontraron ninguno de estos zombis pero, finalmente, su suerte se acabó mostrándoles un recuerdo de lo que había sido, en verdad, esta mansión.

Cindry observaba aquella imagen con su mirada fija en los cuadros pero, sus nervios no se debían a lo que veía sino a lo que oía; o más bien, a lo que estaba dejando de oír. La canción que seguía sonando en el tone dial había estado perdiendo voces e instrumentos con el transcurrir de la canción. Incluso se llegaba a poder escuchar fuertes golpes, que Cindry identificó como cuerpos cayendo al suelo, y notas rasgadas. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando.

La última canción de Brook y sus nakama con vida.

-… Brook, yo…-, ¿qué se puede decir en un momento como este?, ¿qué decir cuando escuchas como muere la gente y tú resultas ser un zombi viviente?-sumimasen… tus nakama… tú…

-…yo ho ho… ho-. El tono de voz de Brook sonaba triste.-Es nuestro saludo y despedida para nuestro nakama. Nuestro último aliento que le entregaré cuando vuelva a encontrarme con Labbon en los Cabos Gemelos-. Brook decidió romper este momento de tristeza pues había visto un avance en Cindry antes de que la canción se acercase a su fin.-Bueno, nuestro objetivo es la puerta al fondo del pasillo. Adelante pues-. Brook hizo un gesto caballeroso para dejar paso a Cindry.-Las señoritas primero.

Cindry le sonrió.

-Arigatou, pero no hace falta, podemos ir juntos, Brook-. Le dijo Cindry amablemente pero Brook empezó a mover las manos negándolo.

-No, no, no…-. Su voz algo estridente por el miedo.-Es que me dan miedo todos esos zombis tirados por el suelo. Parecen como si en cualquier momento pudieran ponerse en movimiento de nuevo y cogerte por los tobillos.

-Pero yo misma soy un zombi, Brook-. Le recordó Cindry.-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No, pero es porque no eres ningún zombi, Cindry-chan.

Ella le dedicó una mirada confusa y una triste sonrisa. Sabía que lo que hacía era tratar de animarla y por ello trató de hacerlo.

-No me hace falta verme en un espejo para ver que soy un zombi-. Dijo Cindry.-Es lo que soy, supongo que debo aceptarlo cuanto antes.

Brook volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-He visto muchos zombis, tal vez demasiados para más de una vida, y puedo asegurarte que tú, Cindry-chan, no eres uno de ellos-. Brook se había puesto serio y le hablaba con el corazón en la mano.-Si algo eres, es un milagro.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron realmente al fondo del corazón de Cindry que le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Arigatou, Brook-san.

Una vez más el caballero esqueleto empezó a dar vueltas contento y avergonzado, al tiempo, por las palabras de Cindry. Pero, en medio de tal momento salió corriendo hacia la puerta, totalmente aterrado, evitando a cada uno de los zombis cuadro que había por el pasillo.

-¡¡IIIIAAAAHHHH!!

Cindry también corrió por el pasillo, pero sin tanto histrionismo por su parte, para llegar junto a Brook que aún seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Un momento, que tengo que… recuperar el aliento… aunque, claro está, yo no tengo pulmones porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho-. Brook se irguió en toda su longitud riendo haciendo sonar sus dientes.

A Cindry toda esta situación le podía resultar muy extraña pero, viendo la actitud de Brook, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Lo malo era que, aunque pudiera recordar su pasado completamente, no podría ir a ningún sitio siendo un zombi como resultaba ser, a pesar de las buenas palabras de Brook.

_Mi cuerpo está muerto. No creo que a la gente le guste estar en presencia de un cadáver a pesar de que este pueda moverse y hablar_.

-¿Entramos?-. Le preguntó Brook.

-Si.

Abriendo la puerta Brook se echó a un lado.

-Las damas primero. Yo ho ho ho-. Se rió pero, antes de que Cindry se moviera se colocó delante de ella y entró en la habitación.-Era broma. Un caballero como yo no puede dejar a una señorita que arriesgue su vida.

-Aunque, claro está, yo ya estoy muerta-. Dijo Cindry imitando las bromas de Brook.

Pero Brook no se reía al haber visto el interior de aquella habitación. Mirase por donde mirase, descontando el zombi sorpresa que había tirado en el suelo, que volvió a meter como pudo dentro del cofre de donde había salido, habían fotografías de Cindry y, por su aspecto, eran todas de cuando se encontraba con vida.

-Parece un mausoleo dedicado a ti, Cindry-chan.

Ella opinaba de otra manera.

-Parece más el resultado de una obsesión-. Cindry observaba cada fotografía y se encontró que, en todas ellas, se la podía ver sonriendo, radiante y feliz.-Tenía un buen tono de piel, ¿verdad?

-Y una sonrisa muy hermosa-. Dijo sin pensar Brook, para ponerse muy nervioso al darse cuenta de sus palabras.-Digo, yo… yo ho ho ho…

Cindry le dedicó una de esas sonrisas mientras cogía un libro que se encontraba abierto sobre el escritorio.

-Victoria Cindry…-, empezó a leer por lo alto.-parece ser que fui una actriz… y de familia noble… participé en varias obras de teatro y de variedades…… hasta que morí en un accidente de…-, pero Cindry no quería ahondar en esa cuestión.-en un accidente.

-Pero ahora estás aquí y eso es lo importante, Cindry-chan-. Le dijo Brook mientras Cindry volvía a colocar el libro en el lugar de donde lo había cogido.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí, Brook-san?-. Le preguntó.-No debería estar aquí, ¿verdad? tú mismo lo dijiste. Perdí la sombra que me hacía estar viva pero, de alguna manera, vuelvo a tener sombra.

-Tu propia sombra-. Concretó Brook.

-¿Por qué se me devolvió mi sombra para mantenerme con vida siendo un cadáver que lleva más de una década muerto?-. Cindry no entendía el por qué de su especie de _resurrección_.

Brook entendía a lo que Cindry se refería. Él mismo llegó a dudar del motivo por el que, tercamente, seguía tratando de mantenerse con vida a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido.

Pero tenía una causa de fuerza mayor. Una promesa a un nakama.

-Estoy seguro de que existe un motivo por el que estás aquí de vuelta, Cindry-chan-. Le aseguró Brook.-Sólo debes encontrarlo.

Cindry se dirigió al montón de cajas que había al lado del cofre con el zombi sorpresa en su interior y, sin dudarlo, abrió una de ellas. Había varios vestidos. En otra caja encontró calzado de mujer y, finalmente, en la tercera caja, encontró lencería femenina.

-Por lo menos encontré ropa para cambiarme-. Cindry se volvió y le enseñó a Brook las bragas que se iba a poner.-¿Qué te parecen, Brook-san?

-¡¡AMAZING!!-. Gritó Brook conteniendo cualquier exaltación por parte de la sangre, que no tenía ni idea de donde le podía surgir para que le saliera por el agujero de su nariz.

Sin ningún atisbo de pudor se colocó las bragas elogiadas por Brook, ante su atónita mirada, pero, cuando fue el turno del sujetador y el nuevo vestido, se colocó tras las cortinas.

-… oohh… sugoi…-, Brook observaba como el vestido que llevaba Cindry se deslizó hasta el suelo y se quitaba también los zapatos.-… no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… aunque, claro está, no tengo ojos porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

-¿Su veredicto, Brook-san?

Mientras Brook se entretenía con sus bromas, Cindry había terminado de cambiarse de ropa. Surgiendo de detrás de aquellas cortinas se mostró radiante ante Brook.

Ahora llevaba puesto un fresco, y vaporoso, vestido de color morado que se sujetaba sobre sus hombros con unas tiras de encaje que se anudaban al cuello. Le llegaba justo a la altura sobre su rodilla. En vez de zapatos de tacón llevaba unas zapatillas cómodas para caminar. Si algo no quería era dañar, aún más, sus castigados pies más de lo que ya lo estaban.

-Absolutamente radiante, Cindry-chan-. Brook se acercó hasta su lado.-¿Podrías enseñarme sus bragas?

-Pero si ya te las mostré antes-. Le dijo entre risas. Entonces suspiró y…-¿Así está bien?

Cindry se levantó el vestido lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el objeto de deseo de Brook que, una vez más, liberó un chorro de sangre, de manera sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta que sólo es huesos.

-¡¡Oohh, arigatou, Cindry-chan!!

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha tembló ligeramente.

-Pronto te irás de aquí, ¿verdad, Brook-san?-. El tono de Cindry era triste.

Era cierto que ahora era un nakama de los Mugiwara, él mismo era ahora un Mugiwara, y, cuando Zoro recuperase la consciencia, estaba claro que partirían hacia su siguiente destino.

-Así es pero-, Brook recordó la actitud de Luffy.-estoy seguro que a Luffy no le importará si quieres acompañarnos. Yo ho ho ho-. El recuerdo de la manera en que le ofreció ser su nakama muy reciente para no tenerla en mente.-Seguro que te pedirá ser su nakama en cuanto te vea, Cindry-chan.

Cindry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, no lo hará porque no iré a verle, Brook-san-. Le dije tristemente cortándole la felicidad de golpe a Brook.-Soy un zombi, no puedo estar con la gente. Soy un monstruo que no haría sino meteros en problemas siempre que nos encontrásemos con alguien.

-Yo ho ho ho, eso no tiene sentido, Cindry-chan. Yo soy un esqueleto viviente y Luffy un hombre de goma-. Le recordó Brook.-Y está Chopper que es un tanuki, ¿o era un tonakai?, con aspecto humano y también está un ciborg y la hermosa Rob…

-¿Sabes por qué eres lo que eres, Brook-san?-. Le preguntó Cindry interrumpiéndole.-¿Por qué tus amigos son como son?

Brook sabía por donde iban los pensamientos de Cindry.

-Por las akuma no mi, aunque el ciborg sea por… no lo sé aún… yo ho… ho… ho-. No tenía fuerzas ni para reír.-Pero no importa la causa sino que…

-Si importa, Brook-san-. Volvió a interrumpirle Cindry.-Yo no debería estar en este mundo pero lo estoy. Cómo y por qué son preguntas que debo contestarme antes de poder hacer algo y esas respuestas debo empezar a buscarlas en el lugar en donde empezó todo. Aquí en…-, Cindry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Tenía esos recuerdos y sólo debía tratar de acceder a ellos.-… Thriller Bark, incluso puede ser a causa de que se encuentre en el… Florian Triangle.

Brook sabía que no podía pedirle que abandonase su búsqueda y tratase de hacerla junto a él, con los Mugiwara. Cada uno hacía sus propias elecciones en esta vida o en la siguiente que tenga.

Y Victoria Cindry había hecho la suya.

-Espero que encuentres tus respuestas, Cindry-chan-. Le dijo Brook.-Y cuando lo hagas no dudes en buscarme… buscarnos. Seguro que no te resultará muy difícil porque, viendo como son estos kaizoku, sabrás sin problemas en donde nos encontramos.

-Arigatou, Brook-san-. Cindry lo cogió por las solapas de su traje haciendo que se agachara hasta quedar a su altura.-Por todo-. Y le dio un beso.

Por unos segundos Brook parecía haber quedado totalmente paralizado hasta que empezó a reírse muy contento, enloquecidamente contento por aquel beso recibido.

-Yo ho ho ho hacía tanto tiempo que una linda muchacha no me daba un beso-. Brook estaba exultante de energía.-Hoy es un buen día para estar vivo. Yo ho ho ho. Aunque, en realidad, yo ya estoy muerto.

Ambos rieron igual de felices y contentos, como tristes por la despedida.

Cuando el Sunny partió alejándose de Thriller Bark, Brook sentía como una parte de él también se quedaba en aquella isla junto a sus nakama muertos y la katana de Zoro, Yubashiri. Allí también se quedaba su corazón porque, a pesar de ser sólo huesos, este había tomado la forma de una bella muchacha de radiante sonrisa.

Sin apartar la vista de Thriller Bark logró encontrar la solitaria figura de Cindry, apartada de los kaizoku Rolling, que lo veía partir, sintiendo, en su inerte corazón, lo mismo que Brook en su pecho vacío. Por eso mismo no dudó en agarrar su violín y tocar la música que había compartido con ella.

Las notas y letra del Sake de Binks sonaron hasta que la isla de Thriller Bark quedó atrás, cubierta por una espesa niebla separando a dos personas únicas en cuerpo pero no, y nunca podría, en alma. Pues ambos sabían que, de un modo u otro, volverían a encontrarse más adelante porque sus caminos, sin duda, se encontrarían de nuevo.

**El amor es lo que mantiene con vida incluso a los muertos sin importar que puedas ser sólo huesos como Brook, o un zombi como Cindry.**

__________

______________________________

Bueno, este capítulo me resultó algo difícil de realizar, y escribir, por lo que su resultado final puede que no sea muy bueno. Lamento si así os resulta a todos los que lo leáis y pido disculpas por ello.

El origen de esta pareja no es por el hecho de que ambos sean muertos resucitados, o por su origen de la película "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" tal y como Oda-sama confesó; sino porque siempre me he quedado con el motivo por el que se nos mostró a Cindry cuando Moria le quitó su sombra. Siempre me pregunté si era necesario mostrar esa escena después de la última que nos habían mostrado haciéndonos ver como Cindry había recordado su verdadero pasado, su vida. Luego parece que es destrozada por Oz pero, entonces, surge esa escena, creando una situación aún más trágica para ella al ver como se le arrebata su _vida_ al quitársele la sombra.

Yo me quedo con que, al haber recordado su pasado, también se le devuelve su verdadera sombra, su vida, y así, cuando Moria le quita la que había usado para devolverla la vida, es cuando Cindry recuperaría su propia vida.

Ya lo sé. Una nueva locura por mi parte pero así soy yo. Hehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos hasta ahora y por todos los que estáis leyendo este fic. Y espero que también os paséis por el crossover One piece-Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	7. LuffyxNami

**Pairing Time**

La separación fue dolorosa y, el haber pasado previamente por una situación bastante similar, no ayudaba a llevarla mucho mejor que de haber sido la primera vez que se separa de su lado de una manera tan brutal y con visos de pasar mucho tiempo alejado de su lado. De su compañía. Vamos, que incluso echaba de menos sus gritos y meteduras de pata continuas. No había ninguna duda. Por lo menos ella no la tenía.

Le echaba tanto de menos que de no ser tan testaruda y con un espíritu fuerte se encontraría vertiendo el alma con sus namida. Algo que nadie podría reprocharle pues es parte de ella como también lo es el mar.

Su nombre es Nami y está enamorada de su senchou, tomodachi y nakama…

**Monkey D. Luffy**.

Por ello mismo, cuando le volvió a ver, una vez reunidos de nuevo, no sabía como debía reaccionar, actuar, respecto a Luffy. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de emoción, incluso de tristeza, ante la enorme sonrisa que tenía Luffy en su rostro.

Sus pies le parecieron en primer lugar que se le habían quedado clavados en el suelo hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a moverse como si los tuviera metidos en un bloque enorme de piedra. Esto hacía que su acercamiento a Luffy fuera realizado de manera muy lenta, a diferencia del resto de sus nakama que se encontraban recibiendo la alegría por parte de Luffy. Abrazos, llantos… incluso, para desgracia de Zoro, algún que otro golpe indirecto y sin ningún tipo de malicia.

Todo era felicidad y caras de sorpresa por el reencuentro entre los nakama tanto tiempo separados. Luffy, como siempre fiel a su manera de ser, no se cortaba ante nadie para mostrar su felicidad por haber recuperado a todos sus nakama. Robin fue atrapada en un sentido abrazo por parte de Luffy que la dejó, a ambas, totalmente sorprendidas por esa muestra de efusividad respecto a alguien tan poco dispuesta a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Sanji reaccionó como se esperaba de él, dándole una patada a Luffy que lo mandó por los aires en dirección a Nami, que se había quedado quieta en el sitio para observar el reencuentro de sus nakama, por lo que pudo observar la reacción de Zoro, una vez más algo apartado del grupo, con lo que podía tener una panorámica de todos los Mugiwara pero, su mirada, únicamente estaba centrada en Robin. Todos recriminaron a Sanji aquella acción mientras este se defendía de que Luffy se aprovechaba de la situación para acercarse demasiado a Robin y Nami, aunque a la akage no se había acercado a menos de diez metros.

Hasta ahora.

Levantando la cabeza, desde su posición en el suelo, Luffy le lanzó una sonrisa contenta, muy contagiosa, pero que a Nami sólo le logró sacar una sonrisa nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como se encontraba ella misma.

Luffy se puso en pie pero, a diferencia de con el resto de sus nakama, no se abalanzó sobre Nami sino que se quedó de pie frente a ella sin dejar de sonreírle. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista, esta no era una extraña actitud sino algo que ambos recordaban de su pasado conjunto.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse mientras hicieron chocar sus manos.

En la mente de Nami se repetían montones de escenas pero las que más eran cuando le dio las gracias por salvar a su pueblo de Arlong, cuando la detuvo para que dejara de acuchillarse el tatuaje en su hombro y cuando, tras derrotar a Kuro, se apoyó en ella hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Por supuesto que había muchas más y, seguramente, más significativas pero para ella siempre sería importante el que Luffy la hubiera salvado de si misma.

-¿Podemos hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar que volvemos a estar todos juntos, Nami?-. Le preguntó todo ilusionado Luffy.-Hace tanto que no puede probar la meshi de Sanji que casi no me acuerdo de su sabor.

Nami suspiró; aunque, por lo menos, esta vez se lo había pedido y podría racionar el gasto de la fiesta.

-Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?-. Como respuesta Luffy hizo mayor su sonrisa mientras se reía. Nami recordaba el miedo y la desesperación que sintió en Shaboady cuando fueron desapareciendo uno a uno sus nakama. El miedo cuando trató de alcanzar la mano de Luffy sabiendo que de cogerla estaría a salvo. La verdad era que todos podían haber muerto allí mismo si esa hubiera sido la intención de Kuma. Algo así hacía pensar mucho a una persona y valorar lo que era realmente importante. Eso no quería decir que lo que más le gustase no siguiera siendo las mikan y el dinero pero que, ahora, sus nakama y familia, importantes para ella, se habían puesto en medio de sus principales gustos. La vida podía ser tan corta como para perder el tiempo con dudas y miedos.-… ¡Qué diablos!

-Shishishishish…

Luffy se quedó mudo cuando Nami se echó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, con tanta que, de no haber sido de goma, seguro le habría llegado a romper algún que otro hueso. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable la que sentía en brazos de Nami. Sabía que ella era importante para él, como lo eran el resto de sus nakama, pero Nami, en concreto, parecía tener un lugar privilegiado en su vida… su corazón… todo su ser.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Luffy-. Le susurró Nami agarrándose a la camisa del moreno.

No sabía cuanto hasta que se encontró rodeado del dulce aroma a mikan de Nami cuando supo la importancia de sus nakama, tomodachi y familia y cuanto significaban para él. Y lo supo porque, en comparación a todos ellos, Nami siempre aparecía a su lado, junto a él observando a todas las personas importantes de su vida.

Muchas cosas, a pesar de las apariencias, quedaban grabadas en la mente de Luffy y las recuperaba cuando era el momento para ello. En este momento preciso, aquí abrazado a Nami, Luffy recordó una palabra que conllevaba una sensación única.

Amor.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Nami-. El rostro pensativo de Luffy volvió a dar lugar al feliz y contento con el que se identificaba al senchou de los Mugiwara.-Muchísimo más que a la meshi de Sanji.

Aquello logró hacer reír a Nami como hacía tiempo que nada lo hacía.

El resto de sus nakama observaban el reencuentro de su senchou con la koukaisha sin poder evitar sonreír contentos por sus dos nakama. Bueno, Sanji no lo parecía tanto pues se encontraba mordiéndose la camisa. A pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía siendo un caballero y aceptaría la decisión tomada por una lady siempre, sin importar lo absurda que pudiera parecer a primera vista.

Esta no era una de esas situaciones. Incluso un cíclope podría ver que aquellos dos eran dos mitades que habían sido cortadas de la misma y que, una vez juntos, volverían a formar una única pieza completa.

-Vaya, nadie me había dicho nunca algo tan bonito como eso, Luffy-. Dijo divertida Nami mientras se liberaban mutuamente de sus abrazos. Su atención pasó al Logu Posu.-Es casi un milagro que la aguja siga cargada para la shima Gyojin pero, claro está, la aguja no capta las nubes isla como en la que caí.

Nami lo dijo de pasada como si no quisiera darle importancia, lo que, por supuesto, captó todo el interés de Luffy.

-¡¿¡Caíste en otra isla del cielo!?!-. Preguntó con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Bah, una pequeñita-. Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.-Encargada de estudiar el clima.

Sólo fue el nombrar la palabra estudiar para que Luffy se volviera hacia el resto de sus nakama con los brazos en alto.

-¡¡Sanji, meshi!!

La reacción de Nami la esperada. Un buen golpe en la cabeza de Luffy que le devolvió su atención a la akage.

-¿Por qué me pegas?-. Se quejó con un puchero en los labios.

-Tienes razón-. Se dijo Nami negando con la cabeza.-Eres como eres y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo-. Pasando a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, le miró de reojo con su sonrisa traviesa.-Supongo que no te interesará ver lo que me enseñó el mago del clima…

-¡¿¡UN MAGO DEL CLIMA!?!

Al instante ante ella se encontraban Luffy, Chopper y Usopp con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas, emocionados por lo que había dicho Nami.

_Realmente pueden ser muy básicos estos tres_.

-¡¡Vamos, Nami!!-. Le pedían los tres.-¡Muestra lo que te enseñó el Mago del Clima!

Esto le enseñaría a tener la boca cerrada. Ni que no conociera como eran sus nakama a estas alturas.

-Bueno, yo…

-A mí me gustaría que me enseñases las bragas-. Le interrumpió Brook.

-¡¡Míralas!!-. Le gritó Nami dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó contra el mástil mayor.

En verdad si que podría habérselas visto ya que Nami vestía una corta minifalda.

-Ah… ah… ah…-, Usopp sintió como su vida corría peligro.-Me parece que voy a ver cuantos huesos se le han roto a Brook.

-¡Hey, ese es mi trabajo!-. Dijo Chopper yendo tras él.-Tú vete a buscar una botella de leche para dársela.

Nami se había quedado con los brazos cruzados viendo como sus nakama seguían igual que como eran antes de haber sido desperdigados por el Mundo. Su mirada se volvió hacia Luffy que se veía algo nervioso por la reacción de la akage aunque, la verdad, no era en su contra así que, al darse cuenta de ello, volvió a entusiasmarse con lo del Mago del Clima.

-Venga, Nami. Muestr…-, los ojos de Nami ardían de furia a la palabra elegida por Luffy que, por suerte, fue rápido para cambiarla.-a ver lo que aprendiste con el mago ese.

La verdad era que no le gustaba mucho usarlo porque después debía pasar mucho trabajo para rehacer todo lo que usó. Por lo que decidió jugar una simple carta que estaba segura le iba a funcionar con Luffy.

-De eso nada, Luffy-. Le negó con un dedo.-Eres el senchou así que deberías ser tú quien contara primero lo que hiciste tras lo de Shaboady.

Sanji apareció al lado de Nami con una bandeja en la que había una copa de helado especialmente preparado para ella. Tres bolas de vainilla, chocolate y mikan.

-Para ti, Nami-swan. Recién preparado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Arigatou, Sanji-kun.

Luffy observaba que en la bandeja no quedaba ningún helado más y, viendo a sus nakama, se los encontró cada uno tomando el suyo. Por supuesto que a diferencia del de Nami y Robin, que era de kouhii y licor, el de los demás eran unos simples cortes.

-¡¡¡Ah, que kawaii se pone Nami-swan agradeciendo las cosas!!!-. Se emocionaba Sanji.

-Oi, Sanji, ¿y mi helado?-. Se quejó Luffy.

Sanji se rascaba la barbilla mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-En la bandeja común del resto de baka-. Dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo.-Si te la pasas molestando a Nami-san mientras tanto no me extraña que te quedes sin tu part…

-Ya está-. Dijo Luffy tras coger la bandeja con el helado desde donde se encontraba y comiéndosela de un solo bocado.-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!

-¡¡BAKAAA!!

Luffy se revolcaba por el suelo gritando por el frío que se le instaló en la cabeza hasta que vio que Nami aún tenía bastante helado.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH-!! Oi, Nami, ¿me das un poquito?-. Le pidió esperanzado.

Nami se lo estaba pensando mientras tomaba una cucharada que saboreaba con gran placer. Haciendo que a Luffy se le hiciera la boca agua… y a Sanji también pero por motivos bien diferentes.

-Puedes elegir…

-¡¡¡La bola de mikan!!!-. Gritó Luffy al momento, ya que las mikan eran un lujo en el barco; por lo menos las de Nami.

-¡¡Déjame acabar!!-. Le golpeó Nami en la cabeza haciendo que Luffy se quedara en el suelo arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas atento a las palabras de Nami… y con un chichón en la cabeza.-Puedes elegir… pero entre el helado y que te cuente mi historia.

-¡¿¡NANIIII!?!-. Realmente esto no era lo que se esperaba Luffy. Tener que tomar una difícil decisión en estos momentos de relax.-¡¿¡Pero por qué!?!

-Tú eliges, Luffy-. Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba otra cucharada de aquel helado que se derretía en su lengua.-Está delicioso.

Luffy se quedó sin habla durante unos eternos segundos.

-… está bien…-, pronto el rostro de Luffy volvió a iluminarse con su sonrisa.-quiere saber lo que te pasó, Nami.

Aquella elección dejó muy sorprendida, y bastante alagada, a Nami, tanto como al resto de sus nakama que vieron como Luffy dejaba en segundo lugar la meshi.

-¡¿En serio?!-. Era normal la reacción de Nami conociendo tan bien a Luffy.

-Shishishishishi oh, espera-. Luffy recordó que primero debía contarle lo que le había pasado a él primero.-Si soy yo el que te tiene que contar lo que me pasó.

Los demás, cada vez más, estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Luffy. Y como tenían interés por escuchar lo que pudo haber hecho alguien tan irresponsable e inocente como Luffy, todos prestaron atención a las palabras de su senchou.

-Veamos-, Luffy se puso a hacer memoria.-estuve volando tres días y tres noches, como seguro que le pasó a todo el mundo, hasta que caí en una isla desconocida. Entonces como tenía que volver a Shaboady usé la vivre card que nos había dado el ossan y traté de salir de la isla pero como no tenía fuerzas pensé que me iba a morir allí mismo. Por suerte me encontró un montón de meshi pero tras comerla me puse a recordaros así que decidí comerme unas setas de la risa y pasándole bien seguí comiendo setas hasta que me comí una con la que me iba a morir. Shishishishishi…

-¡¡No tiene gracia!!-. Le gritaron todos.

-¿Eh? Bueno, entonces unas chicas de la isla me encontraron y me salvaron la vida arrancando las setas que crecían por mi cuerpo y quemando las raíces. Luego me lavaron en un río y me encerraron en una celda.

-OI, OI, OI-, Le interrumpió Sanji.-¡¿Cómo que unas chicas te lavaron en un río?!

Luffy se encogió de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia.

-Parece ser que quedé bastante quemado después de prenderme fuego-. Le aclaró antes de continuar.-Luego cuando me desperté me encontré desnudo sin mi mugiwaraboushi que lo tenía otra de las chicas esas. Fíjate que brutas son que querían que me quitara los kintama para enseñárselas, para mí que era suficiente con que me las estuvieran viendo directamente. Parece ser que nunca habían visto a un hombre porque todo el pueblo era de mujeres… y no me extraña viendo los bordados que le pusieron a la ropa que me hicieron.

Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una shima de mujeres que te bañaban y atendían todas tus necesidades.

-… y, ¿eran atractivas?-. Le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué absurda pregunta es esa, ero-kukku?-. Intervino Zoro desde los escalones en donde se encontraba sentado.-Déjale que cuente como se fue a Impel Down y olvídate de las onna por un momento.

-¡¡Urusai, marimo!!-. Después de lo que tuvo que sufrir necesitaba saber que existía un Paraíso semejante.-Vamos, Luffy. Responde.

-Pues no sé-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Eran mujeres.

-Pero, ¡¿cómo er-?!

-Urusai, Sanji-kun-. Ahora la voz de Nami sonaba tan fría como el helado que se acababa de tomar. Le lanzó la copa con la cucharilla.-¡¡Ve a fregar!!

-Po-Por supuesto, Nami-san. ¡¡Qué guapa se pone cuando se enfada!!-. Sanji se fue hasta la cocina y, al pasar al lado de Zoro, pudo ver como este se estaba aguantando la risa.-… kuso marimo…

Luffy no necesitaba presentir que algo iba mal porque sólo necesitaba mirar para Nami. Era obvio que estaba enfadada pero, lo malo para él, no sabía el por qué.

-… eh, supongo que será mejor que continúe-. Dijo Luffy.-Bueno, veamos. Luego me atacaron y escapando de ellas cogí a la chica que me había salvado la vida para pedirle que me devolviera la vivre card. Como necesitaba un barco para volver a Shaboady quise pedírselo a Hamcock pero se enfadó cuando caí en el baño mientras se encontraba ella bañándose y pude verle…

-… suficiente…

Luffy centró su atención en una Nami que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Este era uno de esos momentos en que uno debería mantener la boca cerrada. Luffy no se enteraba de estos asuntos.

-Pero aún debo contarte cuando me hicieron luchar contra una enorme pantera y las hermanas de Hamcock o como luego me llamó a su dormitorio y la encontré desnuda, otra vez, porque me quería enseñar su…¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!

Una corriente de aire surgida de la nada se llevó a Luffy volando por encima del Sunny mientras Nami caminaba con gesto serio y duro hacia su senshitsu. Estaba segura que a Robin no le importaría que tomase el camarote para ella en estos momentos.

Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky miraban con las bocas desencajadas como Luffy caía de vuelta hacia el Sunny.

-Por lo menos caerá en la cubierta-. Dijo Usopp.

-Entre que es de goma y el césped seguro que no se hará mucho daño-. Aseguró Chopper sin perder de vista a Luffy.

-Se me está poniendo la carne de gallina… oh, aunque yo no tengo carne porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho-. Bromeó Brook.

Pero el último de los nakama no parecía muy contento por lo que sucedía con su senchou y nakama.

-No importa que sea de goma y caiga sobre el césped-. Dijo con voz seria.-¡¡Seguro que le hace un agujero en la cubierta!!-. Gritó asustado.-¡¡Oi, Mugiwara!! Ni se te ocurra caer en el Sunny.

Y como respuesta a su petición una nueva corriente de aire le movió lo justo para que chocara contra el mástil, rebotara contra la barandilla y, finalmente, se cayera al agua.

-Lo que nos faltaba-. Murmuró Zoro mientras miraba a Nami con mirada analítica. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Nami hacer algo con la mano y la cuerda anudada que llevaba enroscada en el brazo.-Ya hacía tiempo de esto.

-¡¡AAAHHHH!! ¡¡Luffy se va a ahogar!!

Y, justamente, los que no debían lanzarse al agua fueron los que decidieron tratar de salvar a Luffy. Por suerte había alguien para echar una mano… o las necesarias en este tipo de ocasiones.

Un par de 'brazo fleur' agarraron por los pies a Chopper y Brook haciendo que se golpearan contra la cubierta del Sunny, recordando a cierto movimiento hecho por Sanji en Thriller Bark al intentar bajar del Sunny, mientras Zoro sacaba a Luffy del agua.

Los tres nakama se encontraban medios conscientes tirados en la cubierta.

-Todo ha ido muy Super-. Dijo Franky.-El Sunny no sufrió ningún daño.

-Felicidades-. Zoro se quitó la camiseta escurriéndole el agua.-Por lo menos alguien está contento por aquí. Oi, ¿Luffy?

Con algo de dificultad Luffy logró ponerse en pie mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Alguien que no se encontraba en la cubierta.

-Si estás buscando a Nami se fue a nuestro camarote-. Le comentó Robin.

-Arigatou, Robin.

Con esto Luffy se dirigió hacia el camarote que compartían Nami y Robin.

-Oi, Mugiwara-. Le llamó Franky cuando Luffy ya había cruzado la puerta.-No vayas mojando todo el barco-. Pero Luffy, si le contestó, no se le pudo escuchar.-Tch, ¿y qué hacemos con estos?-. Dijo señalando a los dos que aún seguían inconscientes.

-Déjales que duerman un rato-. Zoro se dirigió hacia el baño. No sabía por qué pero siempre que Luffy caía al agua siempre acababa empapado. Cuando iba a coger las katana, unos 'brazo fleur' se las entregaron. Zoro las cogió mirando intensamente a Robin en sus ojos azules.-… arigatou, Robin…

-No hay de qué, kenshi-san-. Le respondió sonriéndole.

__________

Mientras caminaba hacia el camarote de Nami, Luffy pensaba en lo que podría haber sucedido para que se hubiera enfadado de pronto. La verdad era que no entendía nada. Le había pedido que eligiera si helado o su historia y había elegido saber lo que le había pasado tras desaparecer de Shaboady. Le pidió que fuera él quien contara primero su experiencia y así lo hizo… la verdad era que no entendía lo que le había podido dar así de pronto a Nami.

-Y además, ¿qué sería aquel viento tan extraño?-. Se preguntó a si mismo.-Parecía que iba a por mí.

Dejando ese pensamiento para más tarde, si se llegase a acordar de él, Luffy llegó hasta la puerta del camarote e iba a entrar directamente cuando sintió un escalofrío que detuvo su mano. Había escuchado algo que hizo que se enfadase.

Nami estaba llorando.

Y si de algo estaba totalmente seguro Luffy era que Nami no podía llorar. No permitiría que algo así pudiera suceder, nunca más. No lo permitiría.

-Oi, Nami-. Le llamó apoyando la mano sobre la puerta.-¿Qué te pasa?

Luffy podía escuchar los intentos por Nami para controlar su llanto antes de que le contestase. Por supuesto que si, ella era demasiado orgullosa.

-Nada, simplemente quería descansar un poco porque tu historia me… me aburrió tanto que me dio sueño-. Mintió Nami descaradamente.

-¿Te aburrió?-. No entendía nada.-¿Y por eso estás llorando?

-¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY LLORANDO!!!

-**¡¡¡¡SI LO ESTÁS!!!!**-. Le gritó Luffy como respuesta.-¡¡Y dije que no iba a permitir que volvieras a llorar!!

Nami se mordía el labio tratando de no darle el gusto a Luffy llorando ante él, aunque fuera desde el otro lado de una puerta. Pero era muy difícil, mucho más sabiendo lo que había vivido Luffy lejos de ella.

_No sólo conoció a Boa Hancock sino que la vio desnuda… a la mujer que todos ven como la más Hermosa del Mundo…… ¿qué soy yo a su lado?… nada, eso soy yo_.

-Voy a entrar-. Dijo con total seguridad Luffy.

-… haz lo que quieras, baka…

A pesar de que lo había murmurado, fue suficiente para tenerlo como justificación por si luego le echaba en cara el haber entrado en su camarote tan libremente.

-Muy bien, Nami-. Dijo Luffy entrando en el camarote.-¿Qué sucede?

-**¡¡¡¡BAKAYAROU!!!!**

Nami no sólo le gritó sino que le arrojó un zapato que le dio de lleno en la cara derribándole de un solo golpe. Por supuesto que Luffy no parecía comprender aquella reacción y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡¿A qué viene eso, Nami?!-. Le preguntó mientras esquivaba nuevos proyectiles lanzados por la akage.-Oi, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte así?

Haciendo caso a Luffy, Nami se detuvo y se acercó a él con paso firme hasta quedar delante de Luffy. Su mirada muy peligrosa pero Luffy, aterrado, tragó el miedo y se enfrentó a lo que viniera con tal de lograr que dejase de llorar y si para eso era necesario recibir una paliza por su parte pues la recibiría.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Qu-Qué pasa, Nami?-. Habló curioso por las reacciones de su nakama.

Nami cogió aliento antes de hablar para poder tranquilizarse.

-¿En qué nos diferenciamos tú y yo?

Era una extraña pregunta pero Luffy no iba a dejarla sin respuesta, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

-¿Hombre y mujer?-. Nami negó con la cabeza.

-Otra cosa.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

-¿Qué a mí me gusta la meshi y las aventuras, y a ti el dinero y las mikan?-. Nami volvió a negar. Luffy se rascó la cabeza.-¿Qué busco pelear y tú prefieres no hacerlo?-. Una vez más Nami negó con la cabeza y Luffy se rascó la entrepierna.-¿Me puedes dar una pista, Nami?

-¡¡¡QUÉ YO ESTOY VESTIDA Y TÚ ESTÁS DESNUDO, BAKA!!!-. Le gritó dándole una patada que lo arrojó contra la pared haciendo que rebotara y quedase de espaldas en el suelo.

Luffy bajó la mirada y, como había dicho Nami, se encontraba desnudo.

-Es que Franky me dijo que no fuera mojando el barco con mi ropa empapada-. Dijo Luffy poniéndose en pie de un salto y volviéndose hacia Nami.-Así no mojo nada con la ropa. Además que llevo puesto mi mugiwaraboushi.

Entonces Luffy sonrió de una manera muy peligrosa, maliciosa que puso en tensión a Nami que no podía saber por dónde podía salirle Luffy.

-¿Nami?-. La voz de Luffy sonaba como si la fuera a reprender por algo.

-¿Si?-. No podía creerse lo temblorosa que le sonó su voz. Pero, conociendo las salidas de Luffy lo veía bastante justificado.

-¡¡Shiawase Punch!!

El grito de Luffy, con las manos en la cintura, más sacando paquete que pecho, logró tumbar, a una enrojecida Nami, al suelo.

-Shishishishishi-. Luffy se lo estaba pasando en grande, además de que, en parte, había logrado que Nami dejara de llorar.-¿Cuántos berries me debes ahora, Nami?

-¡¡¡Bakayarou!!!-. Le gritó al tiempo que le dio una nueva patada en la cabeza que lo lanzó, precisamente, a la cama de Nami llevándose por delante la colcha y sábana.-Cúbrete con algo, baka.

Luffy se irguió quedando sentado en la cama con las ropas cubriéndole parcialmente, la parte que Nami pretendía que cubriera, y con un puchero en sus labios.

-Eso no vale, Nami. Tú nos hiciste pagar cuando en los baños del palacio de Arubarna te mostraste toda desnuda-. Le recordó bien lo hecho por ella.-Y ahora es lo mismo así que me deberías pagar a mí la misma cantidad.

-No pienso pagarte 100.000 berries. Ni que estuviera loca o borracha perdida-. Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Así que ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza.

-No es justo, Nami-. Protestaba Luffy.-¿Por qué tú puedes cobrarnos dinero y yo no puedo?

Cuando iba a contestarle, sin saber muy bien lo que le iba a decir, se dio de cuenta de que si se encontraba en su camarote era porque se había enfadado con él y ahora se encontraba hablando de las cosas más absurdas… y de dinero.

-Sal de mi cama, Luffy-. Dijo muy seria Nami pero para su sorpresa Luffy, simplemente, se tumbó en ella. Nunca había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo tan grande como este al tener a Luffy desnudo en su cama con las sábanas cubriéndole ínfimamente su cuerpo.

-No quiero-. Dijo Luffy con su tono de voz testarudo que Nami ya había podido escucharle en varias ocasiones.-Aún no me has contado que fue lo que te pasó después de lo de Shaboady y por qué te enfadaste conmigo antes cuando yo te estaba explicando lo que me había pasado a mí.

Como había supuesto Nami, Luffy no se enteró de por qué se encontraba dolida por su historia. Era de esperar pero, en parte, había querido que hubiera sido consciente de lo que sus palabras le estaban provocando.

-Te he dicho que salgas de mi cama-. La voz de Nami ya era de pura amenaza con producir un fuerte dolor físico pero, a pesar de ello, Luffy seguía negándose a abandonar la cama.

-¡No, no y no!-. Negaba cual niño pequeño.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó la paciencia a Nami. Si había algo que no soportaba era que pudieran llevarle la contraria y, mucho menos, de una manera tan descarada como lo estaba haciendo Luffy.

-¡¡Tú lo has querido!!-. Le gritó Nami agarrándole por los hombros para arrastrarlo fuera de la cama.

-Aaaaahhhh-. Luffy sintió como empezaba a estirarse.-He dicho que no-. Dijo haciendo fuerza, no mucha pero si la suficiente para lanzar a Nami sobre la cama; más concretamente sobre él mismo.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-. Nami se revolvió poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón. Su rostro ligeramente enrojecido. ¿Por la postura en la que había quedado? ¿Por lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón? ¿Nervios? Daba igual. Aquí sólo importaba una única cosa.-¡¡Largo de mi cama, Luffy!!

Nami se lanzó sobre un sorprendido Luffy que vio como era sujetado por las muñecas mientras lo trataba de levantar de la cama. Algo bastante complicado estando Nami encima de él.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero-. Protestaba Luffy.

-He dicho que te salgas de mi cama, Luffy. Y cuando digo, no, ordeno algo quiero que se me obedezca sin rechistar-. Le recordó Nami incapaz de hacer nada para lograr su objetivo.

-Aún no me has contado nada, Nami; y no pienso salir hasta que lo hagas. Y yo soy quien ordena las cosas-. Fue el turno de Luffy para recordarle el motivo de todo esto.

Por supuesto que por testarudos nadie ganaba a estos dos. Ni siquiera entre ellos.

-¿Cómo que me ordenas?-. Aquella no era la mejor manera para lograr algo por parte de Nami.-Por mucho senchou que seas, estás en mi camarote y aquí tú no das las órdenes, Luffy. Tú aquí las obedeces.

-He dicho que no quiero-. Siguió en sus trece Luffy tratando, no con mucho interés, de quitarse a Nami de encima.

-Pues lo vas a hacer ahora mismo, Luffy. Te lo estoy ordenando. Así que hazlo de una vez-. Nami ya se había olvidado de su enfado con Luffy, por lo menos por la parte que venía a causa de lo relatado por él, y ahora sólo se centraba en este, absurdo, problema en el que se encontraban.

-¡¡Noooo!!

-¿Cómo te atreves? Que lo hagas ahora mismo, Luffy. Te lo advierto, ¡cómo me lo hagas repetírtelo otra vez no respondo de mí, Luffy!-. Pero el muchacho, sin hablar, negaba con la cabeza vehementemente, irritando a Nami.-¡Qué lo hagas de una vez! Es una orden así que cúmplela… hazlo ahora mismo. Cumple con lo que se te dice, Luffy. Es mi orden así que cúmplemela. Es una orden, un dictamen… un mandato-. Nami estaba toda tirada sobre Luffy, cruzados sobre la cama en dirección a la puerta del camarote.

Tan inmersos se encontraban en esto que no sintieron los rápidos pasos que se acercaban hasta el camarote. Mucho menos la voz que los acompañaba.

-¡¡Nami-san!!-. Sanji entró en el camarote como un rayo.

-¡¡Hazlo de una vez!!-. Le gritó Nami a Luffy justo con Sanji detenido, helado, ante los dos incapaz de dar crédito a lo que había oído y lo que estaba viendo.

Luffy, al ver a su nakama allí de pie, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

-Oi, Sanji. ¿Tienes más helado?-. Le preguntó todo sonriente, olvidándose de que tenía a Nami encima de él agarrándolo por los brazos e impidiéndole moverse.

-¿He-Helado?-. Sanji estaba medio aparvado por la escena que seguí teniendo delante de él.

-¿Y tú para qué quieres ahora helado?-. Le preguntó Nami molesta; aunque no muy segura de qué era lo que más le molestaba. Si que Luffy siguiera en su cama, que no hubiera sido capaz de quitarlo de allí, que fueran interrumpidos, que ahora a él le apeteciera helado…

-Pues está muy claro-. Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.-Pues para com…

-¡¡No sigas!!-. Le pidió Sanji por el bien de su cordura. No le apetecía escuchar nada que pudiera implicar a Luffy, Nami, una cama, sin ropa y helado.

Nami pareció medio consciente de la escena en la que se encontraba pero, para su sorpresa era una mitad no muy habitual en ella; por lo menos cuando respectaba a Luffy.

-¡¿A qué has venido, Sanji?!-. La atención, sino la furia, de Nami se dirigió al pobre de Sanji que no sabía muy bien que hacer.-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi camarote de esta manera?

-… eh, yo… escuché unos gritos y pensé que… bueno, yo…

-Pues claro que has escuchado gritos-. Habló Nami con total obviedad en su tono de voz.-¿No ves qué estoy _hablando_ con Luffy?

Ciertamente Sanji no podía decir que, con la postura en la que se encontraban Luffy y Nami, pudiera llamarse hablar a lo que parecía que estaban haciendo esos dos.

-¿Hablar?

Nami bufó molesta por tanto retraso.

-Sanji, largo de aquí-. Dijo Nami con un tono de voz aterrador antes de centrar su atención a Luffy.-Y si lo que quieres es helado pues te levantas y vas a buscarlo.

Si Nami pensaba que con esto iba a lograr que Luffy se fuera de su camarote, y de su cama principalmente, se equivocaba.

-No-. Dijo todo serio Luffy.-Aún no has hecho lo que te pedí.

-No, eres tú quién aún no ha hecho lo le pedí-. Replicó Nami.

Sanji se encontraba caminando de vuelta a la cocina, en donde se sentiría más seguro y de vuelta al mundo real en el que situaciones como la que había presenciado, y escuchado, era imposible que se dieran.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a Luffy?_

Mientras tanto, sin darse cuenta de que volvían a estar a solas en el camarote, la pareja seguía en sus trece. Cada uno queriendo que su postura fuera la vencedora. Hasta que Nami miró que Sanji ya no se encontraba en el camarote.

-¿Cuándo se ha ido?

Fue este momento el que aprovechó Luffy para darle la vuelta a la situación, lo que, también, implicaba la postura en la que se encontraban. Nami quedó de espadas en la cama con un sonriente, y victorioso, Luffy sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, baka?!

Nami trató de quitarse a Luffy de encima pero, en el momento en que le soltó las muñecas, fue su turno para sujetarle las suyas. Ciertamente las posturas habían cambiado.

-Creo que está muy claro, Nami-. Dijo Luffy con voz seria y una sonrisa que logró sonrojar a Nami por mucho que se dijera que no podía estar hablando de lo mismo que su mente le estaba advirtiendo. La manera en que su mugiwaraboushi le cubría la mirada ocultándosela a los ojos de Nami lo hacía mucho más intensa la situación. Y ponía aún más nerviosa y ruborizada a Nami.

-Su-Suéltame, Luffy-. Le pidió con nervios y un temblor en su voz. No sólo era la postura y la cercanía sino el hecho de que Luffy se encontraba desnudo sobre ella. La sábana que se le había enroscado malamente yacía a un lado dejándole visible, en cierto ángulo, su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo.

-Cuando terminemos con esto, Nami-. Luffy se inclinó hacia el rostro de Nami viendo fijamente para sus ojos. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en estos momentos.-Antes de que me expliques lo que te pasó cuando nos separamos, quiero que me digas por qué estabas llorando. Por qué te marchaste de cubierta.

Y, a estas alturas cómo podía Nami responder a esas preguntas. Tal vez con una postura bastante arriesgada y que, tanto, podía solucionar todo esto como empeorarlo al instante de decirlo.

Con la verdad.

-Me molestó lo que estabas contando-. Dijo Nami. Luffy sólo la miraba confundido pues no entendía que podía haberla molestado en su historia. Nami se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación. Sin duda que Luffy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre lo que, sin duda, implicaba que seguía siendo el mismo.-Lo que te ocurrió con esas amazonas… con Hancock.

El nombre de la kaizoku jotei fue murmurado como si no quisiera decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que pudiera traer algún recuerdo, no deseado, a Luffy.

-¿Con Hamcock?-. Luffy no entendía nada.-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Nami estaba segura de que esto iba a darse de esta manera contando con como es el comportamiento, habitual, de Luffy. Iba a tener que explicar las cosas al detalle.

-Que la viste desnuda-. Le dijo con voz triste.-¿Te parece poco?

Luffy no entendía tanto drama porque hubiera visto desnuda a Hancock. La verdad era que le resultaba bastante molesto el que a cada rato tuviera que verla desnuda porque no entendía semejante manía.

-No lo entiendo-. Luffy se encogió de hombros.-También te he visto desnuda a ti, Nami.

El recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Nami y la postura en la que se encontraban fue suficiente para lograr ruborizar a Luffy. Un hecho no muy habitual en el muchacho. La soltó y se apartó de ella al instante. Nami lo miró confusa por aquella acción y se levantó para sentarse sobre la cama, mientras Luffy estaba arrodillado sobre ella. La cama no Nami.

-No hagas eso, Luffy-. Le pidió Nami; pero Luffy no entendía su petición.

-¿Hacer qué, Nami?

La akage suspiró cansadamente. Esto, a pesar de todo, también lo había echado de menos. El tener que estar explicándole todo al detalle a Luffy para que pudiera comprender las cosas.

-Compararme con ella, baka-. A pesar del insulto, sus palabras habían sonado sin ganas, sin fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no, Nami?

Realmente parecía ser que algunas cosas jamás iban a cambiar.

-Porque ella es la mujer más hermosa del Mundo; por eso mismo me molesta que la hayas visto desnuda varias veces.

Luffy trató de traer la imagen de Hancock a su cabeza junto al resto de las chicas con las que se había cruzado desde que tiene capacidad para recordar rostros y cuerpos. La verdad era que sólo podía compararlas vestidas ya que desnudas sólo había visto a Hancock y Nami.

-No lo creo-. Dijo Luffy con total tranquilidad.

Aquello sonaba incluso muy raro viniendo de Luffy.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-. Quiso saber Nami a su pesar.

-No creo que Hamcock sea tan hermosa.

Nami no se iba a dejar influenciar por las maneras de Luffy.

-Claro, como caíste en una tierra donde sólo había mujeres es normal que no supieras elegir la más guapa de todas ellas.

La mirada de Luffy recorría cada centímetro del rostro de Nami para ver de donde salía aquel tono tan triste de ella.

-Lo único que quería era volver con mis nakama. A mí me daba igual que fueran mujeres o como fueran-. Le aclaró.-Lo único que quería de Hancock era su barco para volver a Shaboady. La verdad es que es una mujer muy rara porque siempre parecía querer estar desnuda.

Por supuesto que esto estropeaba todo el discurso de Luffy.

-Para que tú la vieras desnuda-. Le explicó Nami.

-¿Y?-. Luffy se encogió de hombros.-A la única que quise ver desnuda fuiste tú, Nami-. Por supuesto que esto lo dijo sin pensar, como la mayoría de las cosas que llega a decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que fue lo que dijo y se puso rojo. Igual a como lo estaba Nami.-Digo… yo…

Una cosa era que Luffy, a pesar de toda su inocencia o tal vez por ella, la quisiera ver desnuda y otra más importante es que la pudiera querer. Una cosa no incluía a la otra. Pero Nami necesitaba saber y este momento, a solas y sin que nadie les molestase, en su propio camarote; y con el extra añadido de que Luffy se encontrase desnudo en su cama con ella, era tan bueno, sino único y mejor, para conseguir una respuesta sincera y real.

-Luffy-. Cuando escuchó su nombre de boca de Nami, con un tono de voz nervioso y ansioso, olvidó sus propios nervios y atendió a lo que su nakama le quisiera decir.-Me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta… Bueno, si quieres.

Había veces en que le gustaría poder responder a muchas preguntas pero sin las respuestas correctas siempre quedaba muy mal ante los demás. Tenía la impresión de que a la pregunta de Nami si podría darle una respuesta.

-Claro, Nami-. Para tratar de aliviar la tensión del momento, Luffy volvía a sonreír contento. Una sonrisa que se le helaría cuando escuchó la pregunta de Nami.-Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Se la veía nerviosa. Más nerviosa que en ninguna otra ocasión que pudiera recordar Luffy. Sus manos agarraban y retorcían la sábana mientras no dejaba de humedecerse los labios y morderlos. Su pecho se movía a causa de su respiración acelerada y sus rápidos latidos.

La mejor manera, y única que se le ocurría a Nami, era decirle de golpe y ver cual sería la reacción.

-¿Tú me quieres, Luffy?

Al escuchar la pregunta todos sus nervios se esfumaron y soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. Había pensado que la pregunta iba a ser más difícil de responder.

-Claro que si, Nami. Tú eres mi nakama.

La felicidad de Nami sólo duró la mitad de la respuesta de Luffy. Por supuesto que iba a tener que hacerle ver el verdadero significado de su pregunta.

-Sé que me quieres como tu nakama pero esa no es mi pregunta, Luffy-. Con los mismos nervios se fue arrastrando hasta quedar lo más cerca que podía de Luffy. Su mano se había alzado para tratar de acariciarle la mejilla pero se quedó a mitad del camino antes de volver a maltratar la sábana.-Yo quiero saber si tú… bueno, si tú me… me quieres como… ¿me amas, Luffy?

Y se hizo el silencio en el camarote.

Un silencio total porque incluso sus corazones se habían detenido a esperar por la respuesta, la verdad era que habían reducido los latidos a la mínima expresión, ya que incluso Luffy era consciente del significado de aquella pregunta. Y fue una suerte que Nami se la hiciera porque, de esta manera, Luffy podía ser consciente de lo que le había estado turbando durante todos estos últimos días lejos de sus nakama. Lejos de Nami.

¿Amaba a Nami?

El dolor de la perdida de sus nakama fue algo que lo acompañó durante su separación. La rabia y desesperación por haber sido incapaz de impedir que los separasen fue muy grande. Pero la imagen de Nami desapareciendo ante él, pidiéndole ayuda, como lo había hecho cuando lo de Arlong, y siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

El pensar que la había perdido para siempre. La última imagen que tenía de ella ser repetía en la cabeza de Luffy una y otra vez. Las namida en sus ojos y su desesperada voz pidiéndole que la salvara.

Nami empezaba a sentir como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse ante el silencio proveniente de Luffy. Había cometido un error al preguntárselo y no se sentía con fuerzas para montar una mentira que ocultase la verdad, la dolorosa verdad.

_Ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que no lo hace… ¡lo he estropeado todo entre nosotros! Nada volverá a ser igual_.

-¡¡Oh!!

De improviso Nami se encontró entre los brazos de Luffy que la acercaban a él con la intención de no dejarla alejarse. No permitiría que Nami se volviera a marchar de su lado. Por ella y por él… si, por él. Si sonaba egoísta a Luffy no le importaba. La necesitaba a su lado por ella misma y no por ser únicamente su nakama y su koukaisha.

-Si, Nami-. Le susurró Luffy al oído.-Te quiero, te amo, te necesito.

-… Luffy…

-Por favor… no me dejes nunca-. Le pidió Luffy.-Me perdería por completo sin ti a mi lado, Nami.

Nami se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cálidas namida se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Eran las más felices que nunca había llorado.

-Nunca, Luffy. ¿Me oyes? Nunca te dejaré-. Le aseguró con voz temblorosa.-Te quiero más que nada en el Mundo, Luffy. Te amo. Por eso te pido que nunc...

-Jamás te dejaré, Nami-. Luffy la liberó de su abrazo y observó el rostro de Nami surcado por namida y ligeramente ruborizado.-Por mucho que me lo grites siempre estaré a tu lado y no te dejaré.

Nami se limpió las namida cogiéndolas en su dedo índice que, luego, Luffy acercó a sus labios y besó con cariño. Un tierno beso para llevarse sus namida.

-Te amo.

Echándose hacia atrás Nami se colocó de espaldas sobre la cama mientras Luffy se tumbaba sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la akage. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos los unos en los del otro.

Lentamente eliminaron la distancia que separaban sus labios y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, necesidad y cariño. De amor.

**Nami encontró el camino que debía seguir hasta el corazón de Luffy.**

__________

______________________________

La pareja por antonomasia de One Piece, lo que para unos asegura su viabilidad y otros la niegan por ser muy obvia y esperada. La verdad es que cuando algo se siente es porque existe, y Luffy con Nami no pueden ser de otra forma que juntos.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por pasaros y leer estas historias cortas. Ya sabéis que también me gustaría que también usaseis algo de vuestro tiempo para leer el crossover **One Piece-Dragon Ball Z** que tengo en mi cuenta.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. SanjixAlvida

**Pairing Time**

La reunión de los Mugiwara fue, como se podía esperar de una banda de locos, como todo el Mundo la conocía, todo menos tranquila y sosegada. Por supuesto que hubo enormes llantos por parte de los miembros más sensibleros pero, en esta ocasión, casi parecía un concurso para ver quién era el que lloraba con más fuerzas.

Aunque todos se sentían emocionados por volver a estar reunidos con sus nakama, únicamente Zoro y Robin parecían mantener su habitual calma, para fastidio de los demás que los empezaron a tachar de insensibles lo que, por supuesto, dio pie a una típica pelea entre nakama consiguiendo, de esta manera, que se viera la emoción del reencuentro en ellos dos también.

Sanji no parecía, mucho más de lo normal, dejarle pasar a Zoro ningún insulto dirigido a su akage, aunque casi fuera algo tan habitual entre esos dos como lo eran las peleas entre Zoro y él. Cuando la situación no dio más de si, porque Nami la detuvo con un buen par de golpes que zanjó cualquier problema que hubiera, Sanji se dedicó a preparar un auténtico festín para celebrar, tanto la reunión de los Mugiwara, como del rescate de Ace. Mientras el trabajaba, Chopper, Usopp y Brook le pedían a Luffy que les contará lo que había hecho hasta llegar a MarieFord para salvar a su hermano. Incluso Robin tenía interés en el relato de Luffy. Nami, por lo que podía verse en el brillo de sus ojos, tenía más interés por no perder de vista a Luffy que por cualquier cosa que les pudiera contar. En cambio Zoro se había sentado apoyado contra uno de los mástiles y se encontraba durmiendo.

Como a Luffy no le gustaba mucho eso de contar las cosas, más porque le resultaba algo pesado el hablar sobre algo que ya había hecho, logró cambiar las tornas y hacer que fueran sus nakama quienes le contaran a él sus aventuras. Fue en las pocas palabras que intercambió con una, sorprendentemente pero agradable, efusiva Nami cuando todo se salió de madre una vez más. Por algún motivo Nami se molestó con Luffy que, de pronto, terminó de cabeza al mar mientras la akage se recogía en su camarote.

Zoro se encontró con la mirada de Robin para ver si ella también se había dado de cuenta del extraño comportamiento que existía entre Nami y Luffy pero, sólo fue el posar su mirada en la ojiazul para que se le olvidara lo que pretendía preguntarle. Ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de la presencia de Robin. Sabía que la consideraba nakama y tomodachi, familia, pero, no fue hasta que la distancia los separó durante tanto tiempo y de aquella manera tan, aparentemente, cruel; y que hubiera tratado de salvarle la vida cuando aquel almirante estuvo a punto de matarle, para que Zoro dejase de ocultar sus sentimientos por ella tras ese escudo que creó con el largo paso de los años para impedir que nadie se llegara a instalar en su corazón de un modo romántico y amoroso.

_La primera vez que la viste ya sabías que iba a darte problemas y, con su inagotable curiosidad, acabaría por encontrar la manera de convertirse en alguien imprescindible para tu vida_.

Lo siguiente que notó fue lo decaído que se veía Sanji al volver del camarote de Nami. Daba la impresión de que se le había venido el Mundo encima sin avisar. Lo que, en opinión de Zoro, era absurdo porque si, incluso, alguien como él era capaz de darse cuenta de la atracción, y estrecha, relación que existía entre Nami y Luffy, cualquier otro también debía de haberse dado de cuenta.

Es de suponer que algunos ciegos lo son por puro capricho.

Sin decir palabra siguió su camino hasta la cocina en donde continuó con los preparativos para el banquete. Por supuesto que, como buen cocinero profesional que era, no dejaría que lo que había presenciado en el camarote entre Nami y Luffy le pudiera afectar a sus platos.

Así siguieron durante un par de horas. Todos actuaban como si no se hubieran separado ni siquiera durante unos minutos y se comportaban como lo habrían hecho habitualmente. Esto indicaba que la experiencia, terrible experiencia, de su separación había sido superada en el mismo momento de reencontrarse.

Prepararon unas mesas en cubierta para el banquete, por lo menos lo hicieron entre Franky y Usopp porque tanto Robin, que se encontraba, como no iba a ser de otra manera, leyendo un libro al lado de su parterre de flores, y Zoro que, para no romper la tradición, entrenaba con sus pesas mientras hacía unos cuantos miles de sentadillas aunque, esta vez, por algún motivo en particular, se encontraba en la misma zona en donde estaba Robin, al lado del mikanbatake de Nami; y Brook que, para amenizar todo, hacía lo que mejor se le daba, después de huir entre gritos, tocaba una canción. Para sorpresa de todos, Chopper había ido a la enfermería porque dijo que tenía que anotar ciertos datos que había descubierto durante su estancia en la Isla del Tesoro, en el South Blue, en el reino Torino.

Fue en estos momentos, de complejo relax por parte de los Mugiwara, cuando un barco se les acercó. Kaizoku. Aunque, ninguno de ellos pareció darle mucha importancia a este hecho y siguieron con lo que cada uno estaba haciendo. Vale que Usopp miraba de reojo al barco de vez en cuando pero, a diferencia de su antiguo comportamiento, ahora parecía tener algo más de confianza. Aunque no se separaba de al lado de Franky.

Pronto se supo cual era el motivo de la presencia de estos kaizoku.

-¡¡Oi, Mugiwara!!- les llamó a gritos uno de aquellos kaizoku-. Estamos buscando a vuestro senchou porque necesitamos preguntarle algo en particular.

Aquello si que captó el interés de los Mugiwara pues no era muy habitual que alguien viniera a verles para, expresamente, buscar que Luffy les ofreciera algún tipo de información. ¿No muy habitual? Mejor tachar eso y, en su lugar, poner '**NUNCA**'. Usopp, sin perder la distancia con Franky, se acercó a la barandilla de babor para hablar con los kaizoku y averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-Me presentaré- empezó Usopp con gran dignidad-. Yo soy el 'Gran Usopp Captain', el senchou sustituto de los Mugiwara.

-¡¡NI EN BROMA!!

Usopp no pudo evitar pegar un respingo al grito de sus nakama. Grito que logró que, tanto Chopper como Sanji, salieran a cubierta para ver a qué venían aquellos gritos.

-Oi, como sigáis gritando de esa manera vais a estropear la meshi- les avisó con seriedad Sanji mientras le daba una calada a uno de sus cigarrillos **King Ground**-. Y ya sabéis como se pondrá ese baka que tenemos por senchou.

-Bueno, Sanji. Es que resulta que estos tipos están buscando, precisamente, a Luffy y yo, como el senchou sustituto de los Mugiw…

-¡¡Muéstrate Roronoa!!- gritó otro de aquellos kaizoku-. No te escondas porque tengo muchas ganas de ganar mi venganza por aquella humillante derrota.

Ahora la atención de los Mugiwara se dirigió a Zoro que había detenido su entrenamiento a causa de todo el alboroto que se había montado desde la llegada de esos kaizoku.

-¿Conoces a estos tipos, marimo?

-La verdad es que no me suenan de nada…- le respondió Zoro a pesar de no haber visto a ninguno de los kaizoku para poder asegurarlo-. ¡¿¡Y A QUIÉN LLAMAS MARIMO, ERO-KUKKU!?!

El kaizoku que había preguntado por Zoro apretaba los dientes de pura rabia al escuchar como aquel, por quien pasó maldiciendo durante meses, ni siquiera parecía acordarse de él o del combate que tuvieron.

-… maldito seas, Roronoa. Sigues tan chulo como siempre- el kaizoku, olvidando el verdadero motivo por el que se habían acercado a la nave de los Mugiwara, desenvainó se espada mientras mantenía en equilibrio su monociclo-. ¡¡Soy Cabaji!!

Todos volvieron la vista hacia la zona en donde se encontraba Zoro que apareció llevando su enorme barra con una exagerada cantidad de pesas de enorme tamaño colocadas para serle de utilidad en su monstruoso entrenamiento, y dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos kaizoku, en especial a Cabaji. Y cuando este vio la descomunal fuerza que tenía ahora Zoro, sus bravatas fue lo único que se mantuvieron en el aire porque él ya se veía totalmente derrotado. Claro que con Zoro esto nunca significa que no vaya a haber combate.

-Oi, ¿y tú quién eres?

Si, Zoro es, a su pesar, un experto en cabrear a cualquiera. Tanto nakama como kataki, amigos y enemigos por igual. En esto, como en muchas otras cosas, Zoro no parecía hacer distinción.

-¡¡SE SUPONE QUÉ DEBES CONOCERLE!!

Aquello devolvió el enfado a Cabaji logrando que dejase de temer por su vida de enfrentarse a Zoro. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentaciones luego mientras se estuviera recuperando de la paliza que iba a recibir.

-¡¡Soy Cabaji el acróbata!! Nos enfrentamos después de que nuestro senchou Buggy te apuñalara por la espalda al tratar de salvar al gomu baka y a esa traidora de Nami.

Incluso para alguien como Zoro con tanta información, y el recuerdo del baka de Buggy, no le fue muy complicado el reconocer, finalmente, a Cabaji. Lamentablemente este tuvo que hablar mal de Nami para que Sanji saltase como una fiera.

-¡¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a la kawaii Nami-swan una traidora, pedazo de desecho de circo ambulante!?!

No solo los gritos de Sanji si no también el darse cuenta de que no hacía nada más que enfadar a una kaizoku-dan de lo más peligrosa, porque se trataban de una banda de locos capitaneada por el más insensato de todo Grand Line.

-Largaos por donde habéis venido si no queréis acabar en el fondo del mar.

La verdad era que no se trataba de una amenaza muy original pero, a favor de Zoro, decir que con su cara de maniático no tenías otro remedio que tomarla totalmente en serio porque no dudaría nada en cumplirla. Pero, parecía ser que, Cabaji se sentía bastante suicida en estos momentos porque siguió en sus trece tratando de luchar contra Zoro.

-¡¿Huyes de mí?!- se burlaba Cabaji, aunque parecía que estuviera temblando de miedo más que de alegría-. No me extraña nada sabiendo que no puedes conmigo- Zoro le clavó su mirada que le heló la sangre al pobre acróbata-. Entonces lucharás... Roronoa.

Pero Zoro se dedicó a quitarle los pesos a la barra metálica ignorando, una vez más, a Cabaji. Aunque no olvidándose de él.

-Oi, Brook. Ocúpate de ese baka para que podamos llamar a Luffy de una vez- le dijo con total tranquilidad Zoro a su nakama.

-Yo ho ho ho- Brook, que estaba sentado a la sombra del mástil, se encaminó hacia el barco de los kaizoku-. Será un verdadero honor para mí, Zoro-san.

La visión de un esqueleto que se movía y hablaba no era nada habitual ni siquiera en un lugar tan loco y absurdo como Grand Line.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO!?!, ¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!

Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no asustar a Brook.

-¡AAAHHH!- Brook buscaba aquel fantasma que había asustado a los kaizoku pero no encontraba ni rastro de él-. ¡Un fantasma!, ¿dónde, dónde está?

-¡¡ERES TÚ!!!

El grito de los kaizoku sobresaltó al pobre de Brook.

-Yo ho ho ho. Menudo susto. Se me puso la carne de gallina aunque, claro está. Yo no tengo carne porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

-¡¡No empieces!!- le gritaron sus propios nakama.

Cabaji se sentía mucho más que humillado por Zoro al querer enfrentarle con Brook que, en opinión del kenshi acróbata, sólo era una curiosidad de Grand Line y no un rival al que temer, más allá de su extraño aspecto.

-Yo no he venido a luchar contra esqueletos si no contra ti, Roronoa.

-La verdad es que no hemos venido hasta aquí para luchar, Cabaji- le interrumpió una voz que surgió tras el grupo de kaizoku, proveniente de la caseta principal. La del senchou-. Si no que venimos para preguntarle algo a Luffy.

Ni que decir que de los Mugiwara, solamente dos de ellos, Sanji y Brook, reaccionaron de manera poco profesional ante la aparición de aquella onna.

-Me llamo Alvida y tengo que hacerle una pregunta a vuestro senchou- viendo que Usopp iba a intervenir añadió rápidamente algo más-. A Mugiwara no Luffy.

Antes de que, incluso, Sanji pudiera reaccionar, Brook, aprovechándose de su ligera constitución, saltó a la cubierta de la nave kaizoku dispuesto al encuentro con Alvida. Por supuesto que esto, Cabaji, lo vio como el momento perfecto para mostrarle a Zoro que no le debía de subestimar.

-Ahora verás lo que es bueno- Cabaji se lanzó hacia Brook dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad-. Kyokugi Soutennenshoku Carniv…

-Hanauta Sanchou.

El ataque de Brook lo llevó a superar a un, más que, sorprendido Cabaji y quedar frente a Alvida que, a pesar de todo, le miraba con cierto recelo. No obstante seguía siendo un esqueleto capaz de moverse y de hablar.

-¿Nani…?- Cabaji, viendo que el ataque de Brook no parecía haberle hecho ningún efecto, decidió atacarle por la espalda-. ¡Bakayarou! Ahora comprob… ¡¡AAAHHH!!

Pero sólo fue dar unas pocas pedaladas para que el ataque de Brook se completara dejando fuera de combate a Cabaji.

-Yahazu Giri- dijo Brook mientras envainaba el sable en su shikomizue el cual colgó de su brazo antes de encarar a Alvida-. Discúlpeme, señorita, pero, ¿podría enseñarme sus bragas?

-¡¡¡Y QUÉ MÁS!!!

Al instante Sanji se encontró en la cubierta del barco de los kaizoku propinándole una buena patada a Brook que lo devolvió al Sunny. Afortunadamente fue agarrado por Franky antes de que se llevara por delante las mesas que habían colocado para la meshi de la celebración.

-Oi, deberías tener más cuidado que por poco revientas todo el trabajo tan ¡Super! que hicimos aquí con las mesas.

Pero Sanji no le estaba prestando atención porque, al encontrarse con Alvida cara a cara, la reconoció al instante. Era una belleza que no se le podía llegar a olvidar a alguien tan minucioso en este tipo de detalles.

-¡Ah! ¡Finalmente te encontré, mi querida señorita!- Sanji se había arrodillado ante Alvida pues fue ella la hermosa onna que había visto, fugazmente, hacía tanto tiempo atrás en Loguetown y que no logró encontrarla de nuevo a pesar de una intensa búsqueda por su parte-. ¡¡Realmente eres mi perfecto Main Dish!!

Claro que no era muy habitual el llamar a una chica 'el plato principal' pero, viniendo de parte de un kukku, que se podía espera si no de Sanji.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó confundida pues no reconocía a Sanji. Ni de haberlo podido ver en Loguetown, ni de los carteles de los Mugiwara, por razones obvias.

-Tú más humilde servidor- se presentó Sanji al tiempo que trató de besarle la mano pero, al tratar de cogérsela, no pudo evitar que se le resbalasen las manos por su piel impidiéndole que pudiera sujetarla-. ¿Nani…?

Alvida le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad al comprobar la cara de incredulidad que se le había quedado al pobre de Sanji que veía como, de alguna manera, se le impedía, o prohibía, el poder acercarse, y tocar, a la muchacha que tantas noches le había llegado a robar. Tanto en sueños como despierto.

-Gomen pero con el poder de la Sube Sube no mi, mi piel se encuentra tan tersa y suave que consigue que todo resbale al entrar en contacto con ella- Alvida se pasó la mano por su larga melena en una actitud soberbia-. Soy libre y nadie me puede atrapar.

Sanji no podía apartar la vista de la belleza de Alvida que se encontraba cubriendo su torso únicamente con la parte superior de un ligero bikini blanco. Un ligero pantalón de líneas horizontales rojas y blancas, que le llegaba una mano por debajo de las rodillas y un pareo morado cubría el resto de su cuerpo. A sus pies unas simples chanclas. En definitiva, dejaba mucha de su piel expuesta a ojos de todo el Mundo. Especialmente de Sanji que se encontraba delante de ella.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Luffy, vuestro senchou?- volvió a preguntarles Alvida-. Necesito hacerle una pregunta si quiero conservar la cordura con toda esta banda de baka.

Aquello puso todo acelerado a Sanji que se encaró con la tripulación kaizoku a patadas sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Incluso al pobre de Richie, el león de la banda, tuvo que huir a popa para evitar la furia de Sanji.

-¡¡Kuso bastardos!! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a perturbar la paz y tranquilidad de tan hermosa lady?!

Pero antes de que pudieran defenderse de tal ataque, verbal y físico, la puerta que llevaba al camarote de las chicas en el Sunny se abrió dejando pasar a un, vociferante, Luffy.

-¡¡Sanji, meshi!!- el senchou de los Mugiwara parecía encontrarse bastante contento, e igual de hambriento-. ¡¡Estoy desfallecido, necesito mucha meshi!!

Los gritos de Luffy no debieron atraer la atención pero, por alguna razón, se volvieron hacia los gritos de su senchou para encontrarse con que Nami lo acompañaba y no hacía falta mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que habían estado juntos durante todo este tiempo. Y lo de juntos era literalmente. Una pista clave fue el ver como Nami le golpeó en la cabeza a Luffy mientras se sonrojaba apreciadamente.

-¡¿… es qué no puedes gritarlo con más fuerza…?!

Por supuesto que lo dicho por Nami era una pregunta retórica pero, por supuesto, Luffy no tenía idea de que existían este tipo de preguntas por lo que, su reacción, no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie que hubiera podido escuchar a Nami.

-¡¡¡¡ESTOY DESFALLECIDO, NECESITO MUCHA MESHI!!!!- gritó Luffy tras coger bastante aliento para ello-. ¿Así mejor, Nami?

Sus nakama estaban esperando por la violenta reacción por parte de Nami pero, al paso de unos segundos que sirvieron para que el rubor desapareciese de las mejillas de la akage, en su lugar se puso a reír. Siendo acompañada por Luffy casi al momento de escuchar sus alegres y frescas risas.

-¡¡SANJI, MESHI!!

Al ver como Nami imitó las palabras de Luffy, todos sus nakama quedaron boquiabiertos y, realmente, sorprendidos por el gran cambio que parecía haberse producido, por ahora, en la akage. Únicamente Robin mantuvo la compostura aunque no evitó sonreírle a Nami de manera cómplice a lo que la akage le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-¡Ahora mismo, mi hambrienta Nami-swan!- Sanji se volvió hacia Alvida que veía totalmente pálida la imagen de Luffy con Nami. También ella se había percatado del, más que posible, suceso en el camarote entre aquellos dos. Sanji no sabía muy bien como tomarse aquella cara porque, según su experiencia, una onna únicamente mira así cuando le acaban de romper su corazón. Y él, como el caballero que es, no iba a permitir que siguiera así durante más tiempo-. Discúlpame, Alvida-chwan; ¿podría hacernos el favor de acompañarnos durante esta celebración?

Por un momento llegó a pensar que no le había escuchado pero, justo antes de que pudiera hacerle, nuevamente, la pregunta, Alvida apartó la vista de la pareja Luffy-Nami y se dirigió a Sanji. Su tono sonó bastante más triste de lo que la propia Alvida hubiera deseado.

-Arigatou… ¿Sanji?- lo último que podía apetecerle era el estar al lado de Luffy mientras toda su atención se encontrara en la figura de la akage-. Pero sólo hemos venido para obtener una respuesta antes de poder partir en nuestro viaje.

Sanji sabía que aquello era cierto porque es lo primero que había dicho al mostrarse, pero no quería decir que pudiera estar de acuerdo con ella si eso significaba dejarla en este estado. Antes de que partiera le devolvería la sonrisa a su rostro.

-Aunque nunca parece haber suficiente meshi teniendo a ese pozo sin fondo de nuestro senchou en la misma mesa, te aseguro que vuestra presencia le dará el último toque para que su sabor se vuelva perfecto, Alvida-chan.

Tal vez fuera que se encontraba en un reciente estado de shock o que las palabras de Sanji, junto a su tranquilizadora sonrisa, eran un verdadero bálsamo para el dolor de su corazón pero, la verdad, era que le gustaría poder aceptar aquella invitación.

-… si no es mucha molestia…

Aquello hizo muy feliz a Sanji.

-Por supuesto que no lo es- el Mugiwara le guiñó un ojo, o cerró ambos, no se podía estar muy seguro de ello-. Incluso, si es necesario, tiraría a ese marimo por la borda para dejarte sitio, Alvida-chwan.

Los Mugiwara se rieron de las palabras de Sanji. Bueno, a excepción del referido marimo al que no le hacía ninguna gracia en absoluto las burlas por parte de Sanji a su persona.

-Oi, Luffy. ¿Te parece bien si esta señorita nos acompaña?

Por un grave momento parecía que Luffy se estuviera pensando, seriamente, el dejar o no participar a Alvida en la comida de celebración por el reencuentro de los Mugiwara. Era de esperar que la realidad fuera bastante más diferente de lo pensado.

-¿No nos quedaremos sin suficiente meshi?

Con lentos movimientos Sanji encendió un cigarrillo.

-Por favor, Nami-chan.

A la petición de Sanji, Nami le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

-¿Pero por qué me pegas ahora, Nami?

Pero no fue ella si no Sanji quien le respondió.

-Porque hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, baka. Y no te preocupes por la meshi porque únicamente está invitada Alvida-chan. El resto se conformará con su propia meshi.

Esto trajo ciertas protestas por parte de los kaizoku que rápidamente fueron desestimadas por unas cuantas patadas por parte de Sanji. Entonces dirigió su atención a Alvida ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir al Sunny. Por supuesto que, con la mirada que le lanzó Alvida, recordó que no podía cogerla así que, controlándose de cara a ella, decidió tomar una salida mucho más agradable.

-¿Me permites?- sin poder evitar su curiosidad, Alvida asintió para, al momento, encontrarse en brazos de Sanji que la cogió en brazos, usando el pareo para que no se le resbalase. De un salto aterrizó en la cubierta del Sunny en donde le devolvió la verticalidad a Alvida-. Ahora mismo pongo la meshi.

Dicho y hecho. La mesa se llenó rápidamente de todo tipo de platos que, no sólo se veían deliciosos si no que, por experiencia, se sabía que lo eran. Ni que decir que los kaizoku miraban con, no disimulada, envidia aquel magnífico festín. Por supuesto que ellos tenían su propia meshi pero, en ocasiones, la comparación si resultaba odiosa.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la comida de los Mugiwara no fue nada salvo un compendio de algarabía y diversión en la que todos hablaban con todos y se echaban unas risas. Incluso Luffy parecía que comía menos de los platos de sus nakama, a pesar de que seguía cogiéndoles de vez en cuando.

Alvida, después de navegar tanto tiempo con los kaizoku de la banda de Buggy, pensaba que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ruidosa diversión pero se equivocaba porque no había comparación entre ambas acciones. A pesar de los unidos que eran aquellos kaizoku, en opinión de Alvida, los Mugiwara parecían una auténtica familia.

_Por desgracia no realmente una familia porque, si fuera así, aquí habría un par de incestos_- pensó para si, Alvida viendo para Luffy y Nami; sin pasar por alto la curiosa actitud que tenían Zoro y Robin.

Todo pasó casi tan rápido como la meshi que había preparado Sanji y que despareció a causa del hambre de los Mugiwara, con Luffy en la cabeza. Mientras tomaban el postre, Alvida le preguntó a Luffy por la localización de Buggy ya que, una vez fuera de Impel Down, podía volver junto a sus nakama. Además de que ella tenía un límite para aguantarles por su propia cuenta. De seguir con ellos sola, está muy segura de que la mayoría acabará por la borda.

Fue cuando se iba de vuelta a su barco cuando escuchó a Luffy un comentario dirigido a la akage que estaba sentada a su lado. Había pensado que Luffy sería perfecto para ella porque había sido el primero en llegar a golpearla pero, la verdad, era que, viendo a esos dos, lo importante era que no te golpeasen. Pero no por estar bajo el influjo de la belleza que una posee, si no porque no quieres golpear a esa persona. Alvida casi perdió la cuenta de las veces en que Nami le golpeó a Luffy, unas con motivo y otras por desesperación por el comportamiento del senchou de los Mugiwara.

Con ella, en cambio, nadie la golpeaba porque no eran capaces de atacarla por culpa de su belleza. Algo que, en el principio, le había parecido justo y lógico pero que, luego, le impedía ver como, en verdad, era el tratamiento que le pudieran querer ofrecer los demás. Era imposible porque quedaban cegados y embobados con su belleza.

-Oi, Nami. ¿Quién se supone que es esa que preguntó por Buggy?

No se acordaba de ella. Aunque era algo esperado porque en Loguetown tampoco lo había hecho. ¿Pensaba qué podría haber una diferencia después de explicarle quien era realmente? La verdad era que Luffy parecía acordarse de lo que le interesaba. Y, con esto, quedaba claro que ella, Alvida, no le interesaba a Luffy.

Ni siquiera el golpe que le dio Nami, antes de responderle, fue un consuelo.

Sanji había preparado unos platos para que Alvida pudiera llevárselos a su barco. Lo que quería decir que sería Sanji quien se los iba a llevar. Por supuesto que a Luffy no le gustó mucho ver ese movimiento de meshi saliendo del Sunny.

-No te preocupes que esta meshi es especial para kawaii ladies- le dijo Sanji con despreocupación-. Los restos, para baka como vosotros- señalando al resto de los Mugiwara, con la excepción de Nami y Robin, por supuesto-, se encuentran listos para esta noche.

Sanji ignoró los gritos de protesta de Usopp, Franky, Chopper y Brook.

-Con una meshi con tan poca sustancia me voy a quedar en los huesos. ¡Aunque, claro está, yo soy sólo huesos! Yo ho ho ho.

Por una vez las bromas de Brook sirvieron para desviar la atención de Sanji mientras subió al barco kaizoku. Dejó bastante claro al kukku del barco que estos platos únicamente serían para lady Alvida y que, como se atrevieran a cogerle aunque fuera la porción más minúscula existente, los cazaría y los prepararía como meshi para Reyes del Mar. Una vez dejó, totalmente, claro este punto acerca de la meshi, llamó a la puerta del camarote del senchou, el que ahora remodeló Alvida para que fuera sus aposentos, para despedirse de ella.

_Después de tanto tiempo y tener que alejarme de mi hermosa señorita_.

-Adelante.

Alvida dio permiso para que pasara Sanji porque sabía que se trataba de él puesto que, ninguno de los kaizoku bajo su mando llamada de una manera tan elegante a la puerta, ni siquiera a la de su camarote. O lo hacían con miedo o con prisas por alguna causa insignificante.

-Discúlpame, Alvida-chan- empezó Sanji entrando en el camarote-. Venía, simplemente, a despedirme antes de volver al Sunny.

El rostro serio de Sanji no hacía justicia a lo que en verdad estaba experimentando al ver a Alvida tumbada sobre su cama llevando únicamente aquel bikini blanco pues, seguramente pensando en que nadie la iba a molestar durante un buen rato, se había quitado el pantalón. Necesitaba un poco de relax para conseguir apartar, de manera definitiva, a Luffy de su cabeza.

-Oh, eres tú…- Alvida hizo memoria para tratar de recordar el nombre del Mugiwara-, ¿Sanji? Y de qué tipo eres tú, ¿un desastre, un cumplido, un gusano de seda o un secretario?- no pudo evitar un suspiro de cansancio al comprobar que clase de mirada le estaba lanzando Sanji. Poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta quedarse justo delante de él. A la distancia de un brazo. Y por un buen motivo-. Pégame.

-¿Nani?

-Ya me oíste, Sanji- Alvida alzó el rostro-. Pégame. En la cara, en el estómago. Tú eliges dónde pegarme pero debes hacerlo, y hacerlo ahora mismo. No te preocupes porque permitiré que puedas tocarme.

-¡No! Yo no pego a ninguna onna, ni siquiera si esta me lo llegase a pedir.

-Porque te pierden las onna- le acusó Alvida antes de ser ella quien le propinase una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de un Sanji que no se inmutó ante el golpe.

-Porque soy así. No puedo dañar lo que es importante para mí y, todas las onna del Mundo, son, de una manera u otra, sin importar su edad, importantes para mí- Sanji dio un paso hacia Alvida que, sin darse cuenta, retrocedió ese mismo paso-. ¿Por qué quieres que te pegue, Alvida-chan?

¿Por qué quería que le pegase? Ella, a quien nadie más le había importado en toda su vida que ella misma, no había podido dejar de pensar en la única persona que se había atrevido, no sólo a levantar la mano en contra de ella si no que, también, en golpearla. Y con fuerza.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Pero ahora que lo encontró lo ha hecho al lado de otra onna. Una elegida por él y con la que se podía ver que existía una verdadera conexión. Mucho más allá de los simples golpes que le daba la akage.

-Luffy me golpeó cuando le ataqué a él y a Coby. Desde entonces no dejé de pensar en él. Nadie antes me había llegado a golpear y pensaba que eso significaba que Luffy era esa persona que habían puesto en el Mundo para mí.

A Sanji le parecía un motivo algo extraño pero, claro está, en el Mundo podía haber todo lo que uno pueda llegar a imaginarse. Por eso, para ofrecerle a una onna lo que buscaba, Sanji estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa de no golpear a una onna.

-¿Realmente quieres que te pegue?

Ella lo miró esperanzada.

-Si, sumimasen, Sanji. Pégame.

La mano derecha de Sanji se acercó, totalmente abierta, a la mejilla izquierda de Alvida, quedándose apenas a un suspiro de distancia. No se podía estar seguro de si estaba tanteando el terreno para golpearla o si la estaba acariciando por encima.

-¿Te va bien un smack, Alvida-chan?

A pesar de que la voz de Sanji sonaba seria, para Alvida lo hacía esperanzadora. Rápidamente asintió algo nerviosa por la felicidad que le estaba embargando.

-Si, Sanji. Lo que tú elijas- Alvida cerró los ojos mientras su pecho se movía a causa de la acelerada respiración que tenía en estos momentos-. Y no te preocupes porque el golpe no se deslizará por mi piel.

-Muy bien- resignación por parte de Sanji-. Aquí tienes tu smack, Alvida-chan.

Lo que sintió Alvida difería un Mundo de lo que se esperaba porque, en lugar de un fuerte impacto en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sintió como la mano de Sanji la cogió por su nuca, pensaba que para impedirle escapar porque había llegado a decidir el darle un cabezazo pero, fue en el momento en que lo sintió cuando las palabras que le dijo Sanji se hicieron más que claras en la mente de Alvida.

_'__**Aquí tienes tu smack**__'_.

Y así se lo dio pero, a diferencia de lo esperado por parte de ella, fue dado con los labios de Sanji sobre los suyos. Fue una acción que la cogió, totalmente, por sorpresa pero que, al sentir el suave movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos, el sentimiento que había en ellos, no pudo evitar hacer nada más que empezar a responderle con sus propios labios. Con su propio beso para Sanji.

La mano se deslizó de la nuca bajando por la espalda de Alvida hacia la cintura en donde ya le aguardaba su otra mano que la tenía bien sujeta por ella. En cambio las manos de Alvida se habían cerrado tras el cuello de Sanji apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados del cuello.

Sanji sintió como Alvida empezó a retroceder obligándole a seguirla para no perder el contacto entre sus labios. Aunque, al final, así ocurrió cuando Alvida llegó hasta su cama en la que, soltándose de Sanji, y este de ella, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Debía hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no mostrar su fogosa y, para muchos, pervertida mirada que dicha imagen le estaba produciendo al Mugiwara. Algo que no hacía si no aumentar al verla retroceder sobre la cama sin llegar a apartar la mirada de la suya propia.

-Ven aquí, Sanji- le llamó Alvida acompañando a sus palabras con un gesto de su dedo invitándolo a subirse a su cama-. Como anfitriona te tengo que ofrecer un snack para abrir el apetito.

Por supuesto que Sanji no dudó ni un instante y se subió a la cama gateando hacia donde le aguardaba Alvida. Pasó por encima de aquel cuerpo hasta que su mirada quedó justo sobre la de Alvida que le ofrecía una sonrisa cálida y grácil.

-Bienvenido, Sanji. Te estaba esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Sanji le ofreció una sonrisa propia antes de eliminar el espacio que separaba sus labios y que en un momento dejó de existir.

-He estado aguardando tu llamada toda mi vida, Alvida-chan.

Sus labios se conectaron y, al mismo tiempo, ambos sabían que también lo habían hecho sus corazones. Sus almas formaban una como pronto lo harían sus cuerpos.

**Existen maneras para no romper una promesa y ofrecerle lo que una lady necesita**

__________

______________________________

Vale, aquí está la pareja que, en mi humildísima, opinión sería para el hentai ero-kukku de los Mugiwara. Hahahaha Como bien se ha dicho en el fic, la reacción de Sanji al ver a Alvida por primera vez, una suerte de que haya sido post-Akuma no mi, y su búsqueda de ella por todo Loguetown, ofrece una imagen algo diferente, no mucho la verdad, de Sanji por una mujer. El decía que en Loguetown había un montón de chicas preciosas pero sólo de una pareció caer rendido.

Ahora sólo hay que esperar a ver lo que sucederá para cuando los Mugiwara se reúnan y ver los caminos que toman los participantes en los sucesos de Marineford. Aunque está claro que a Sanji no le importaría darle unos cuantos smacks con sus labios a las mujeres de manera en que no rompe su promesa y consigue mucho a cambio ;P

Para que luego no se me acuse de querer torturar, en demasía, al pobre de Sanji pero es que, realmente, ¿no os resulta bastante difícil ver a un ligón y observador-perseguidor de mujeres como Sanji con una única mujer, y comportándose correctamente con ella? A mí más de tres mil Mundos. Hahahaha Y, qué curioso, pero cuando tiene a una chica para él, va y la historia se le acaba en el mejor momento ;P

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por todas las **REVIEWS** enviadas hasta ahora y, a pesar de ello, no dejéis de enviarme más porque siempre son bienvenidas, tal vez no con tanta fogosidad como Alvida con Sanji pero, espero, que sea mejor de esta manera. Hahahahaha

Pasaros por mis otros fics que, como ocurre siempre, están hambrientos de **REVIEWS** por lo que espero que siempre lleguéis a dejar alguna tras pasar un buen rato de lectura con dicho fic. También pediros que os paséis por el Crossover entre One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Muchas gracias por todo y a todos vosotros, lectores y lectores con **REVIEWS**.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. HelmeppoxMiss Valentine

**Pairing Time**

Un día más el cielo se encontraba azul y luminoso, sin ninguna nube en el horizonte que pudiera hacer temer por una tormenta. Nada podía indicar que veinticuatro horas antes había habido una fuerte tormenta pero, por supuesto, así era este país. Duro y seco pero también con las tormentas más inesperadas de todo Grand Line.

El reino de Arabasta.

Un lugar como, cualquier otro en cualquier parte del Mundo, también tiene sus partes oscuras. Tal vez no tan oscuros como el tiempo que tuvieron que vivir bajo la sombra de las maquinaciones de Crocodile pero no quitaba el que tuviera personajes que estuvieran, y trabajasen, fuera de la ley.

Afortunadamente este país tenía varios métodos de protección. Por una parte, se encontraba la guardia del reino y, por otra, se encontraba la Marina. Como estos dos marines que acaban de llegar, por primera vez, a estas tierras.

-No sé porque tenemos que hacer este tipo de recados ahora que ya no somos ni simples aprendices, ni reclutas de ninguna graduación- se quejó, una vez más, mientras enfatizaba sus palabras con exagerados movimientos de sus brazos-. Se supone que una parte del hecho de ascender de rango es que no tendríamos que hacer esto.

-Bueno, si no querías hacerlo, Helmeppo-san, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Garp chuujou?- le respondió su tomodachi mientras seguía mirando para la lista de la compra que le habían asignado.

Aquello le provocó un temblor de miedo por el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Porque quejarse sería mucho peor- dijo Helmeppo-. Pero eso no quita que nos trata más como sus criados que como sus subornidados. La verdad es que no tiene la menor gracia cuando no es uno el que da las órdenes- se quejó Helmeppo-. Y además, ¿cuál es el interés de pararse en este lugar?

Coby giró en la segunda calle de la izquierda mientras seguía buscando lo que estaba escrito en la lista.

-Órdenes son órdenes, Helmeppo-san. Nosotros sólo debemos hacer todo lo posible por cumplir cualquier orden que se nos dé- Coby se levantó las gafas mientras sonreía muy contento-. Y estoy seguro de que estamos aquí para comprobar si lo que dijo Smoker junshou de que los que derrotaron a Crocodile fueron Luffy, Zoro y los Mugiwa...- al volverse para hablarle directamente a su tomodachi se encontró que le estaba hablando al aire porque Helmeppo había desaparecido-. ¡¿Helmeppo-san?! ¡¿Helmeppo-san?!

Los gritos preguntando por su tomodachi resonaban por la calle mientras Coby daba vueltas y miraba por todos lados, por supuesto que sin resultado. Mientras tanto, unas calles más hacia el Oeste de la posición en la que se encontraba Coby, Helmeppo se mostraba bastante aliviado de haberse librado de hacerle los recados de Garp.

-Bueno, puedo confiar en que Coby logre realizar las compras sin ningún tipo de problema mientras yo me puedo dedicar a hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad- Helmeppo sonreía de manera maliciosa mientras caminaba todo orgulloso-. ¡Hahahahahaha! Hmmm… me pregunto si habrán vuelto a abrir el casino que poseía Crocodile.

Encontrándose inmerso en sus pensamientos se habría pasado por alto una situación, en apariencia, peligrosa si no hubiera sido por la risa que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Claro que, no por ello, le tenía que dejar con buen humor.

-¡Kyahahahaha! Sumimasen pero no creo que seáis unos tipos tan dulces como decís y yo tengo un buen ojo para las cosas dulces.

La muchacha, de rubio corto cabello, vestía un ajustado vestido negro, aunque viéndolo muy de cerca se puede comprobar que se trata de un marrón muy oscuro, chocolate, con algunos tonos amarillos. Sus ojos azules esmeraldas brillaban de picardía mientras encaraba a media docena de, en un principio, ladrones aunque, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo la muchacha, pronto podrían pasarse a otra categoría.

-Me parece que eso deberías decirlo una vez nos hubieras probado, preciosa.

Las palabras del tipo fueron secundados por las risas de sus compañeros y, de manera sorprendente para todos, de las de la muchacha que parecía encontrar bastante cómicos a estas personas. Por supuesto que eso era un detalle que no les gustó para nada.

-Será mejor que dejes de reírte y te comportes si no quieres que hagamos las cosas por las malas- le dijo mientras sacaba a relucir, junto a sus compañeros, un machete y espadas cortas-. A no ser que te guste la marcha porque, en ese caso, entre todos te daremos un buen repaso.

-¡Kyahahahaha! La verdad es que no pensaba que tendría un rato tan divertido esta mañana - se burló la muchacha sin dejar de reírse-. ¡Kyahahahaha!

El que no se mostrase atemorizada ante el acoso de seis desconocidos armados y peligrosos era, en cierto modo, suficiente para hacer sospechar que algo no iba bien en el cuadro pero, el que se estuviera riendo de ellos todo el rato, era mucho más confuso. Y, por supuesto, irritante.

-Dadle una lección, muchachos- les ordenó el hombre-, pero con cuidado que no me apetece jugar con una muñeca rota… o muerta. Por lo menos no tan muerta.

Por supuesto que, viendo que su contrincante se trataba, únicamente, de una dulce muchachita, le atacaron con más calma de la habitual. Sólo uno de ellos la derrotaría antes de que los demás tomasen la nueva dirección a tratar con ella. El brillo de la espada se reflejó en los ojos de la muchacha que seguía sonriendo muy tranquila siendo, una leve flexión de sus rodillas, el único movimiento que realizó antes de que, por sorpresa se escuchase un sonido metálico en el callejón cuando la espada chocó contra un kukri.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que son necesarios seis de vosotros para tratar de someter a una muchacha- el hombre trataba de que su espada siguiera avanzando pero Helmeppo lo tenía bien detenido-. Eso quiere decir que si hago esto…- echándose para la derecha giró el kukri sobre la espada haciendo que esta se dirigiera hacia el suelo mientras su arma ascendía por la hoja hasta que llegó a cortarle en el pecho de aquel atacante derrotándolo con ese único golpe-… seréis sólo cinco y no podréis contra la muchacha, ¿verdad? Hahahahahaha.

Si ya no soportaban que la muchacha se riera de ellos, mucho peor era que hubiera aparecido un tipo que también lo hacía, a parte de que hubiera acabado con uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Kyahahahaha! Ciertamente siguen habiendo caballeros en este Mundo, aunque nunca pensé que uno de ellos viniera en mi rescate- dijo la muchacha mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con un movimiento coqueto-. ¡Kyahahahaha!

Y esto fue lo último para que la inexistente paciencia de aquellos tipos terminase por explotar. Los cinco restantes se lanzaron a cortar en tantos trozos como les fuera posible a Helmeppo.

-La verdad es que prefiero esto a tener que ir de recados- se dijo Helmeppo.

La muchacha no pudo evitar el reírse al escuchar las palabras de Helmeppo antes de que este se pusiera a luchar contra aquellos tipos. Se dice luchar pero, la verdad, es que no hubo lucha alguna pues Helmeppo era demasiado para ellos. Usando sus dos kukri acabó con todos ellos, con la excepción del que se había erigido portavoz, o sería su jefe, que se había detenido al ver la masacre que habían hecho con sus compañeros.

-¡Hahahahaha! Por lo menos, esta vez, logré no cortar ningún miembro a nadie- se felicitó a si mismo Helmeppo-. Aunque aún sigue siendo una posibilidad- dijo viendo para el restante atacante.

_Un hombre fuerte y guapo salvándome del ataque de unos ladrones. ¡Kyahahaha! Dime si no eres una chica afortunada_.

-¡Kyahahahaha! ¿Ves ahora lo qué es un hombre dulce?- le indicó la muchacha al restante atacante-. Y es seguro que tengo una tarta de chocolate con su nombre esperando por él.

Aquello logró que las tripas de Helmeppo rugieran por un poco de atención, logrando que se ruborizara y bajara la vista algo avergonzado por semejante reacción.

-Ehm, yo… gomen…- el hombre aprovechó este momento para tratar de acabar con Helmeppo pero este lo detuvo cruzando sus kukri-… oi, oi, no está bien el interrumpir a la gente- Helmeppo forzó la espada hasta clavarla en el suelo para, acto seguido, deslizar la que se encontraba en la parte superior por la hoja llegando a cortarle el rostro. El hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente, si tuvo la suficiente suerte para ello. Helmeppo adoptó una postura gallarda con un kukri al hombro mientras el otro la mantenía bien sujeto apuntando hacia al recién derrotado mientras le hablaba por encima de su hombro a la muchacha-. Gomennasai, señorita, pero como nisou de la Marina no se me permite aceptar ningún tipo de regalo…

-¿Eres un marine?- le preguntó la muchacha, ciertamente sorprendida por ello.

-Pues, si, así es…

Helmeppo estaba algo confundido por el rostro serio, o sería también de confusión, de la muchacha y, cuando se puso a reír de nuevo, no hizo si no aumentar su confusión. Ciertamente no entendía a las onna y, a este paso, nunca lo haría.

-¡Kyahahahahaha! Un marine me ha salvado, un nisou lo ha hecho- se decía mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Helmeppo, plantado en el suelo, ya mirando para ella totalmente de frente-. Pues le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado de estos hombres, Mr. Nisou- le dijo la muchacha sonriéndole de una manera bastante extraña, como si fuera una mezcla de varias sonrisas, mientras buscaba algo en una de las bolsas que llevaba. Sacó un envoltorio de cartón que le ofreció a Helmeppo-. A pesar de sus órdenes, me hará el favor de aceptar este humilde presente de mi parte, Mr. Nisou. No se preocupe que, solamente, se trata de unos pasteles recién hechos por estas propias manos. Una pena para quien los había encargado pero, en mi opinión, mi héroe, mi caballero se los merece mucho más.

Helmeppo no pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua al escuchar de qué se trataba. Unos pasteles hechos por esta hermosa muchacha y se los ofrecía por su propia voluntad. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo tan increíble. Y el que se tratase de una muchacha hermosa no hacía si no aumentar el valor del regalo.

-Domou arigatou, señorita- le agradeció con una reverencia mientras aceptaba los pasteles ofrecidos-. ¿Podría saber el nombre de la hermosa onna que los preparó?

-¡Kyahahaha!- ciertamente se trataba de una manera de relacionarse bastante diferente a las pasadas. Por parte de ambos-. Por supuesto que si, Mr. Nisou. Puede llamarme Tina- y su nombre vino acompañado por un seppun inesperado en la mejilla afortunada de Helmeppo que logró ponerlo totalmente rojo-. Ha sido un placer conocerle, Mr. Nisou.

Y con esto la muchacha se alejó del lado de Helmeppo, al que le pasó los dedos por su cabello recorriéndole su coleta, que, para no perder ningún detalle, se levantó las gafas para verla marchar con un buen movimiento de caderas mientras seguía desbordando aquellas risas tan efervescentes.

-… sexy…

La muchacha, como si le hubiera podido escuchar, le miró por encima de su hombro y, sin perder su sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo logrando que Helmeppo se volviera a ruborizar. Lo último que supo de ella fue el sonido de su risa a lo lejos hasta que se hizo el completo silencio en el callejón. Eso hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-¡Helmeppo-san! Al fin te encontré.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!- gritó Helmeppo ante la aparición por sorpresa de Coby-. Pero a ti qué te pasa, ¿es qué quieres matarme de un susto?

-Gomennasai, Helmeppo-san, no fue mi intención asustarte- se disculpó Coby.

-¿Asustarme? ¿Yo, de ti? Hahahahaha eso si que tiene gracia.

Coby se fijó, entonces, en lo que llevaba Helmeppo en las manos, y que no le había caído al suelo de puro milagro.

-¿Y eso qué es, Helmeppo-san?- le preguntó curioso Coby.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad Helmeppo le mostró la caja de los pasteles.

-Son unos pasteles…

-Sugoi, Helmeppo-san- le interrumpió Coby-. Le compraste unos pasteles a Garp chuujou para el postre.

-¡¿¡Estás loco!?!- le gritó Helmeppo-. ¡¿Para qué le iba a comprar yo unos pasteles a ese viejo loco?!

-¿Entonces?

Helmeppo volvió a sonreírle de manera altanera mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar.

-Me los ofreció una hermosa y kawaii onna.

Coby se quedó en silencio durante unos eternos segundos hasta que se puso de nuevo en marcha ignorando a su tomodachi.

-Si no me lo quieres decir pues vale.

-Oi, ¡¡qué te he dicho la verdad!! Me los dio una chica por haberla salvado de estos tipos de aquí- le dijo señalándole a los hombres caídos. Incluso trató de despertarlos, si no estaban muertos, para que confirmasen su historia-. Venga, baka, despertad de una vez.

Pero por mucho que los agitase, y golpease, siguieron inconscientes.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Helmeppo-san, antes de que Garp-chuujou se nos enfade y nos obligue a hacer uno de sus castigos.

-Pero es verdad de la buena. Me los dio una chica preciosa que se llama Tina- le siguió tratando de convencer Helmeppo-. Se trata de una hermosa pastelera de cabellos rubios y ojos azules esmeraldas.

-Por supuesto que si, Helmeppo-san.

-¡¡Es la verdad!!- se quejó con toda el alma Helmeppo-. Y tiene la risa más linda del Mundo entero.

_¡Kyahahahaha!_

_**Cuando quieres a alguien, tu risa, que proviene tanto del corazón como del alma, es capaz de sintonizar con la de la persona amada.**_

__________

______________________________

Y aquí una pareja más sorpresa que cualquiera que hubiera salido, o pudiera salir. La verdad es que, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, no fue tan difícil encontrarles pareja a estos dos. Será por sus risas y ademanes pero los veo muy bien juntos. Más ahora con lo que cambiaron los dos que en un principio.

Espero que haya quedado claro que **Tina** es Miss Valentine, ni que su risa pudiera pasar desapercibido para alguien hahahahha

Unidos por sus risas.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados hasta ahora.

Nos leemos.^^


	10. CobyxTashigi

**Pairing Time**

A pesar de encontrarse presente seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro de unas pocas horas. La verdad era que se trataban de momentos como este los que te hacían ver cual era la realidad del mundo en el que se habían metido. Tanto él como su tomodachi.

Él, Coby, era marine y su tomodachi, Luffy, era un kaizoku. Igual que su hermano, Portgas D. Ace, al que iban a ejecutar en Marineford dentro de unas horas. Sabía que así era porque esta era la vida que cada uno de ellos había elegido y, por lo tanto, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de sentimiento contradictorio respecto a la ejecución de Ace. Era un kaizoku y este era su posible final si llegara a ser atrapado por la Marina, como finalmente ha sido.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Coby era que Luffy no se iba a quedar quieto mientras se preparaban para matar a su hermano. Lo que no se esperaba era oír las noticias que le dio Garp, abuelo de Luffy y Ace y Vice-Almirante de la Marina, tras su visita a su nieto en la prisión de Impel Down. Al poco tiempo de llegar de vuelta se supo que alguien había sido capaz de entrar en Impel Down y se encontraba armando un caos mientras descendía los pisos para poder llegar al nivel inferior.

El nombre del intruso era Monkey D. Luffy. E iba en busca de su hermano para sacarlo de allí y salvarle la vida, por mucho que Ace no quisiera que Luffy se arriesgara por él, como alguien libre capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, Luffy emprendió la acción más inesperada en la historia de Impel Down. Realizar una intrusión y liberar a un prisionero. Algo que nunca sucedió en toda la historia de la Gran Prisión de Impel Down.

-Y ahora viene hacia aquí tras haber logrado huir de Impel Down junto a cientos de presos y un par de Shichibukai como Crocodile y Jimbei- dijo Helmeppo con bastante desinterés-. Si no estaba lo suficientemente claro, con todo esto, no deja ninguna duda de que ese Mugiwara está mal de la cabeza.

-Era de esperar por parte de Luffy pero lo que me extraña es que sólo venga él cuando sus nakama siempre están a su lado- Coby, por supuesto, no estaba al tanto de como había terminado el enfrentamiento en el archipiélago Shabondy entre los Mugiwara y el almirante Kizaru. La intervención de Kuma no había trascendido más allá del círculo de Sengoku y los vice-almirantes.

-Pues es una suerte para ellos porque, de esta manera, sólo morirán ese maldito Mugiwara y Ace, junto a Shirohige y todos los que lo acompañen.

Coby no podía estar de acuerdo a pesar de su pertenencia a la Marina. Sabía que si algo sabía hacer Luffy era sorprender a todos cometiendo los actos más inverosímiles y haciéndolos realidad. Y su intrusión en Impel Down debía ser una buena muestra de ello.

-Me extraña mucho que Zoro no esté porque nunca dejaría que Luffy se arriesgara de semejante manera sin tratar de ayudarle.

-Querrás decir que trataría de evitar que ese baka del Mugiwara cometiera una nueva estupidez- le aclaró Helmeppo-. Me parece que en estos momentos deberías dejar a un lado el que seas tomodachi de esos tipos si no quieres meterte en problemas si alguien llega a enterarse. Ser tomodachi de Luffy y Zoro ahora es muy malo para ir largándolo alegremente.

-¿Eres tomodachi de Mugiwara no Luffy y Roronoa Zoro?

La pregunta surgió a espaldas de los dos muchachos.

-Ya ves que baka es este por ser tomodachi de…

Helmeppo se tapó la boca demasiado tarde al volverse y encontrarse a Tashigi shoui, teniente segundo, que los observaba… ¡¿mirando hacia otra dirección?! Aprovechando esta circunstancia, Helmeppo salió corriendo alejándose y dejándole el problema a Coby que no se movió de donde se encontraba.

-¡¡Oi, Helmeppo-san!!- le llamó Coby pero inútilmente.

-Gomen, pero me están llamando y no puedo quedarme.

Por supuesto que sólo lo estaban llamando en la cabeza del muchacho pero, no le apetecía meterse en problemas, más problemas, a causa de su delirante relación con Luffy y Zoro.

-¿Es qué nunca cambiarás Helmeppo-san?- se preguntó Coby casi olvidándose de la presencia de Tashigi, para molestia de esta.

-Responda a mi pregunta, marine- le espetó de golpe Tashigi que se había colocado las gafas y ya podía ver con quien estaba hablando.

-Soy Coby shouchou, sargento mayor y…- le respondió Coby poniéndose firme y tragando saliva decidió soltar la verdad-, conozco a Mugiwara no Luffy y Roronoa Zoro de antes de haberme alistado. Si, soy tomodachi de ellos y, gracias a ellos, soy un marine, shoui.

-Son kaizoku- le recordó, sin necesidad aparente, Tashigi-. Un marine no puede ser tomodachi de un kaizoku. ¿Qué va a hacer, arrestarlos para que los ajusticien?

-¡Así es, shoui!- le respondió al instante Coby sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz.

-¿… nani…?

Estaba claro que esta respuesta no era la esperada por Tashigi. ¿Cómo podía decir ser tomodachi de ellos y asegurar que los entregaría para que los ejecutasen? Aunque era lo que debía hacer al ser un marine.

-Ellos eligieron ser kaizoku sabiendo como tendrían que vivir sus vidas y yo elegí ser un marine sabiendo que un día tendría que atraparlos por la Justicia. Ninguno de nosotros tiene dudas respecto a lo que debe hacer- la voz de Coby firme, seria y sin miedo-. Así es como decidimos que fueran nuestras vidas, shoui.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser tomodachi de unos kaizoku…

El rostro de Coby se iluminó.

-No son como el resto de kaizoku. Esos lo que buscan es cumplir con sus sueños siendo libres para conseguirlos. Claro que son kaizoku pero porque han decidido estar al margen de la ley pero no porque deseen cometer algún daño.

Bueno, había un límite para llegar a escuchar lo que pudiera decir Coby.

-Han destruido tanto Ennies Loby como burlado Impel Down y cometieron el crimen de golpear a un Tenryuubito- le recordó Tashigi-. Eso es hacer daño al Sekai Seifu. Al Mundo.

Coby supo de lo sucedido en Ennies Loby gracias a lo que le contó Luffy y sabía que él nunca mentía. Fueron a recuperar a una nakama y no fueron ellos, directamente, quienes acabaron con la isla Judicial. Por supuesto que, al final, se les adjudicó lo sucedido.

-… claro, igual que lo dañaron derrotando a Crocodile…- murmuró entre dientes Coby para si mismo. Por desgracia, para él, Tashigi tenía mala vista pero buen oído.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo sucedido en Arabasta con Crocodile?- la seriedad con la que hizo la pregunta le dejó la garganta, y boca, totalmente seca a Coby.

-… eh, bueno… sé que…- Coby no sabía para donde mirar y, tal vez por eso mismo, acabó por dejar sus ojos fijos en los de Tashigi. Aquella intensidad que se encontró en ellos fue suficiente para darle el valor de confesarse ante ella-, fueron los Mugiwara quienes derrotaron a Crocodile y salvaron el reino de Arabasta.

Los ojos de Tashigi parecían gigantescos a través de sus gafas cuando se abrieron sorprendidos por las palabras de Coby. A pesar de que Smoker había otorgado lo sucedido en Arabasta con Crocodile a las acciones de los Mugiwara, tenía entendido que había sido enterrado por los altos cargos. Le extrañaba bastante que un simple shouchou pudiera hablar tan libremente de algo así. Tal vez si fuera cierto que era tomodachi de los Mugiwara pues no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Sabes qué podrías ser arrestado por hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, shouchou?

-Es la verdad, ¿no?- se defendió Coby-. ¿Por qué me iba a acarrear problemas la verdad?

-Porque no todos quieren que la verdad sea pública. Porque queda muy mal que fueran kaizoku quienes hubieran servido a la Justicia en vez de la Marina- a esto Coby sonrió abiertamente dando lugar a una obvia equivocación por parte de Tashigi-. ¿Te estás burlando de mí, shouchou?

Al instante Coby negó con manos y cabeza.

-No, no, no, no… es que, la verdad, ellos no lo hicieron por la Justicia si no que, simplemente, como lo ocurrido en Ennies Loby, estaban ayudando a una nakama- cuando Tashigi miró para él fijamente supo que, tal vez, había hablado de más-. Digo, no que alguien de Arabasta sea nakama de ellos si no que, bueno, siempre tienen un buen motivo para actuar. Nunca lo hacen por malicia o…

Tashigi dio un resoplido al escuchar esto.

-Eso es mentira. Roronoa no hizo si no actuar como un bellaco y mentiroso cuando lo conocí en Loguetown. Se burló de mí descaradamente y continúa haciéndolo cada vez que nos encontramos. No me tiene ningún tipo de respeto… como kenshi…

Coby no pudo evitar retroceder ante el ímpetu mostrado por Tashigi al referirse a Zoro. La verdad era que, de lo poco que sabía, y conocía, a Zoro, una de las cosas más claras era que…

_Zoro puede llegar a ser demasiado directo y sincero sin importarle como puedan llegar a afectar sus palabras, o acciones, en los demás hasta haberlas realizado_.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que él no pretendió…

-¡¿¡Cómo que no!?!- le interrumpió Tashigi-. Hizo que yo, una marine, le eligiese sus katana a él, un kaizoku y cuando le confesé que tenía pensado recuperar todas las meitou implicó que me estaba refiriendo a que quería quitarle a Wadou Ichimonji. Lo dijo porque se estaba burlando de mí porque le dije que las meitou estaban llorando al encontrarse en manos equivocadas como las de kaizoku o kaizoku-kari.

_Seguro que se estaba metiendo con ella pues, está claro, que Zoro sabía que él era un kaizoku con una meitou, justo lo que quería evitar Tashigi_.

-Seguro que no se estaba metiendo contigo, Tashigi shoui.

-¡¡Si qué lo hacía!!- le bramó Tashigi.

-… … pero… …

La verdad era que Coby no sabía muy bien si continuar porque cada palabra que se le venía a la mente sólo servía para empeorar la situación dado el punto de vista de Tashigi respecto a Zoro.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-… es que tiene un… sentido del humor algo… ¿particular?- cuando vio que se encontraba a segundos de acabar cortado a trocitos decidió buscar una salida. Cualquiera-. No me refiero a que se estuviera burlando de ti si no porque tiendes a mostrarte demasiado entusiasta sin llegar a comprender como puedan afectar tus palabras en los demás.

Vale, Tashigi no entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Le dijiste que pensabas conseguir todas las meitou cuando él tenía una y él usó eso para mostrarte sus intenciones- le aseguró Coby-. Que él nunca permitirá que nadie le quite su katana, a Wadou Ichimonji.

Si Tashigi se parase a pensar en ello, estaba claro que podía llegar a comprender el punto de vista que le estaba ofreciendo Coby. Cierto que Zoro nunca se había presentado y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella pensaba que, en esos momentos, seguía siendo un kaizoku-kari y no un kaizoku. Podrían haberse puesto a discutir sobre los modos de vida y como le afectan a las katana. Algo parecido le había dicho Zoro, que la gente actúa dependiendo de los momentos en los que le toca vivir.

-¿… por qué…?- esa era la pregunta que debía haberse hecho Tashigi desde un principio. Por supuesto que Coby no tenía ni idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Por qué… qué?

Tashigi vio para Coby sorprendiéndose de haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

-¿Por qué alguien como Roronoa, un kaizoku-kari, pudo haberse hecho kaizoku?

A Coby la pregunta le sorprendió por el simple hecho de que no se la hubiera llegado a plantear con anterioridad. ¿Por qué Zoro se hizo kaizoku? Coby no pudo evitar sonreír de manera exagerada.

-Porque Luffy quiso que fuera su nakama.

A Tashigi aquella respuesta la cogía por sorpresa porque no la entendía. Si Zoro era un kaizoku-kari por qué iba a aceptar ser el nakama de un kaizoku.

-¿Sólo porque Mugiwara le pidió ser su nakama, Roronoa aceptó simplemente?

-No, porque se lo pidió y le chantajeó hasta lograr que aceptase que fuera su nakama- le explicó como si fuera algo de lo más habitual-. Cuando algo se le mete a Luffy en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El recuerdo del rostro de Luffy, en Arabasta mientras buscaba a Crocodile, se le cruzó por la cabeza a Tashigi. Era pura determinación.

-Oh, no… vendrá hasta aquí, a Mariejoa, para tratar de salvar a su hermano. Es lo suficientemente baka para cometer una acción tan irresponsable y suicida como esta.

-Y, a pesar de todas las medidas de protección en torno a la ejecución de Ace- el rostro de Coby se encontraba serio y profesional-, estoy seguro de que logrará su objetivo sin importarle lo que tenga delante.

Tashigi y Coby continuaron charlando, tanto sobre los Mugiwara, con Luffy y Zoro al frente, como de sus respectivas vidas en la Marina y los sufrimientos y penurias que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban actualmente. Hablaban y hablaban sin que pareciera que algo, o alguien, pudieran hacerles parar. Pero, como se ha dicho, 'parecía' porque, siempre hay algo, o alguien, que logro lo que parece imposible. Y Tashigi se habría dado de cuenta si se hubiera fijado mucho mejor en como el rostro de Coby fue perdiendo el color y palidecía por segundos, el mismo tiempo durante el cual, el ambiente se fue haciendo más y más tenso.

-¡¡TASHIGI!!- finalmente la voz de Smoker llegó al cerebro de Tashigi-. ¡¿Es qué te has vuelto sorda de repente?!

-¡¡Smoker junshou!!- Tashigi se puso en pie volviéndose hacia un, a la vista estaba, enfadado comodoro que parecía querer atravesarla con la mirada-. Señor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Por supuesto que al volverse no tuvo la feliz idea de golpear a Coby con la vaina de Shigure de lleno en la cabeza del pobre muchacho. Por suerte no lo llegó a tirar al suelo pero si que le dobló el cuello de una manera un poco antinatural.

-¡¿Cómo qué 'qué hago aquí'?! ¡¡Hace media hora que debíamos estar en nuestros puestos en la plaza y te encuentro aquí ligando descaradamente con un crío!!

Al momento el cuello de Coby se volvió a enderezar al tiempo que, tanto él como Tashigi, se ruborizaron hasta que toda la sangre parecía haberse tomado la dirección de sus rostros. Sus miradas se llegaron a encontrar por un segundo antes de apartarlas porque fue suficiente para que, asombrosamente, se pusieran más rojos.

-¡¡N-No diga esas cosas, Smoker junshou!!- Tashigi sentía como las piernas le iban a dar de si en cualquier momento-. ¡¡Sólo estábamos hablando de los Mugiwara porque resulta que es tomodachi de Mugiwara no Luffy y Roronoa Zoro!!

A Coby se le desencajó la mandíbula y a punto estuvo de que tocase suelo con ella. No podía creerse que le hubiera dicho a un oficial superior que era tomodachi del hermano de a quién iban a ejecutar en un par de horas.

_Es el fin de mi carrera en la Marina_.

La mirada de Smoker pasó de Tashigi a Coby que no sabía en donde meterse para tratar de salir de esta aún como un marine y no encadenado al lado de Ace.

-¿Así qué eres un tomodachi de Mugiwara?

El rostro de Tashigi mantuvo su rubor pero ahora era por haber hablado de más.

-Gomennasai- se disculpó ante Coby por su metedura de pata.

Aunque por la cara derrotista de Coby no parecía que le fuera de mucho consuelo las palabras de Tashigi.

_Y con esto ya lo soluciona todo_.

-Pues la verda… ¡¡AAHH!!

Un directo en la cabeza lo dejó tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente, aunque aparentaba más estar medio muerto de semejante golpe recibido.

-Hahahahaha así que aquí te escondías, pequeño inútil. No me extraña que prefieras ligar con una muchacha tan linda pero estamos en una situación bastante delicada- dijo Garp mientras recogía a Coby del suelo por una pierna.

-Delicada. ¿Lo dice por Shirohige o por Mugiwara?

Garp volvió su atención hacia Smoker sorprendiéndose bastante por verlo allí, dejando claro que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

-Hahahaha, bueno, es mi nieto- dijo Garp como si con ello respondiera a la pregunta formulada por Smoker.

-Pues como se le ocurra aparecer por aquí lo atraparé y tendremos un doble ajusticiamiento familiar- le aseguró Smoker todo serio a Garp que no parecía nada preocupado por las palabras del junshou de la Marina.

-Hahahahaha tú mismo, novato, pero tengo entendido que ya se te escapó unas cuantas veces hahahahaha

A pesar de que se trataba de un superior, la mirada que le lanzaba Smoker dejaba muy claro que no le importaría incluirle junto a sus nietos en la ejecución.

-¡¡Vamos, Tashigi!!- bramó Smoker-. Debemos ir a nuestros puestos.

-Si, señor. Smoker junshou, señor.

Tashigi vio como Smoker se dirigía en dirección contraria a la de Garp que se llevaba a rastras a Coby. Cuando vio para este último sus miradas se cruzaron y, sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a ruborizarse.

_Gochuui_- le pidió Tashigi moviendo únicamente los labios. Coby no pudo evitar sonreírle a la muchacha mostrando una confianza fuera de toda duda.

_Arigatou y gochuui tú también_.

Coby no estaba seguro si Tashigi le habría entendido pero, al verla ruborizarse, no tuvo ninguna duda de que así fue. Ahora sólo tenían que cumplir con sus promesas y sobrevivir a la terrible batalla que estaba a punto de darse en pocas horas. Su primera batalla de verdad y delante tendría al kaizoku más fuerte del Mundo. Edward 'Shirohige' Newgate.

_Demostraré que soy un verdadero marine. Ojalá no vinieras Luffy pero, conociéndote, seguro que aparecerás y trataré de capturarte como el kaizoku que eres como el marine que soy_- la imagen de Tashigi le cruzó por la cabeza-. _Espero que no le suceda nada malo_.

-Deja de pensar en chicas en estos momentos, baka.

Cuando Coby se ruborizó las risas de Garp pudieron escuchar por toda la plaza en donde lo arrojó sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

**La verdadera Justicia es encontrar con quien compartir tu visión, tu objetivo… tu vida**

__________

______________________________

Y aquí estamos, la verdad no sé por qué ya que este fic trataba sobre los Mugiwara -.-U

Por lo menos me da para mostrar una pareja que tiene un buen fondo para poder darse, por lo menos en lo que concierne a mi mente perturbadoramente complicada.

No es para que la gente deje de pensar en esa pareja, imposible ;P, de ZoroxTashigi pero, si para abrir algunos ojos a ¿la verdad?

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por las **REVIEWS** enviadas. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Como no, seguir pidiendo nuevos lectores para mi croosover One Piece-Dragon Ball Z "Cross Epoch" que sigue esperando por todos vosotros para que lo descubráis, esperando a que no os decepcione hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	11. WiperxConis

**Pairing Time**

Este momento había surgido por no haberle ofrecido un segundo pensamiento y haberse dejado llevar por los momentos que surgieron tras la caída de Enel. Por supuesto que tenía los conocimientos para ello y que manejaba bastante bien, y sin problemas, tanto el Karasumaru, el pequeño cuervo, como el Noisywaver de su padre pero con el waver era otra cosa. Vale que hasta hace muy poco no lo había podido controlar lo suficiente para poder navegar sin grandes dificultades pero, eso no quería decir que pudiera lanzarse sin ningún problema como había hecho Nami. Aún le sorprendía mucho el que aquella fuera la primera vez que manejaba uno.

Y como ahora se encontraban libres pues había decidido el tratar de aprender a manejarlo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Afortunadamente, el fin del reinado de Enel había traído mucho más que el fin de la guerra. Para Conis también le trajo a una persona que, si la primera vez que la vio se sintió bastante cohibida, hasta que el gran peso que cargaba en sus hombros abandonó, finalmente, a Wiper. Fue el rostro relajado y la sonrisa que brotó en sus labios lo que había logrado capturar el corazón de la bella muchacha.

Por supuesto que, aún con el paso de los días, las sensaciones que tenía con respecto a Wiper no hicieron si no avanzar a sentimientos por lo que, el estar juntos, muy juntos, en un mismo waver mientras le enseñaba a manejarlo no era la mejor de las situaciones. Aunque dependiendo de quien lo viera.

Conis trataba de centrarse en las indicaciones que Wiper le iba dando y como tratar de anticiparse al movimiento de las olas para no perder el control. Aunque, justamente el control, era lo que Conis sentía que perdía teniendo tan cerca de Wiper. Y no sólo era porque, con las ropas que llevaban puestas, apenas había nada que separase sus cuerpos si no que, cada palabra que le decía sonaba muy cerca de su oreja le producía agradables sensaciones que, a partir de ahí, recorrían todo su cuerpo. Y si ya le era difícil el concentrarse mientras la tenía agarrada a la cintura, cuando colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, con lo que sus cuerpos no hicieron si no juntarse por completo, el rostro de Conis se tornó colorado hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

Fueron escupidos por el waver y lanzados al mar de nubes.

Revolviéndose bajo la superficie trató de serenarse para averiguar la dirección correcta para poder nadar hacia la superficie antes de que perdiera el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones. La verdad era que no se encontraba a tanta distancia y con un par de brazadas logró salir y recuperar el aliento con fuertes inspiraciones de aire.

A unos metros se encontraba el waver, que milagrosamente había quedado a flote correctamente, y Conis nadó hasta allí para poder agarrarse o subirse encima. Fue en el momento en que lo alcanzó cuando se dio de cuenta de que Wiper no había dado ninguna muestra de su presencia. No se había parado a pensar en ello porque sus pulmones le estaban gritando por un poco de atención, y porque sabía que Wiper era capaz de cuidarse solo.

Pero ahora, con la seguridad que le proporcionaba el waver, empezaba a sentirse mucho más que preocupada por Wiper. Temía por él, por su vida. A pesar de la absurdidad de semejante acción, Conis empezó a llamar por el shandia aunque no tuviera la esperanza de que, si se encontraba bajo la superficie de nubes, pudiera llegar a escucharla.

Su voz se cortó cuando sintió que algo le había rozado una pierna. Los nervios empezaron a aflorar al darse cuenta de que se encontraba detenida, y en el mar de nubes, flotando sin ningún tipo de defensa ante las criaturas marinas. No sabía si el tratar de subirse al waver llamaría la atención de aquella criatura, haciendo que la atacase al momento, o si debería, mejor, moverse lentamente.

La decisión fue tomada fuera de su control cuando emergió justo ante ella y la bloqueó contra el waver. No pudo evitar el grito, de sorpresa y miedo, mientras aquellas nubes de mar se fueron deslizando por el cuerpo del atacante.

-Menudos gritos llegar a dar tuyo.

Abriendo los ojos, pues los había cerrado por puro temor y miedo, Conis se encontró con el rostro serio de Wiper. Aunque podría haber perjurado que había podido ver una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Por supuesto que dado el susto que llevaba encima no era una testigo muy convincente.

También estaba lo acelerado de su corazón al darse cuenta de que se encontraba cercada por los brazos de Wiper, que le dejaban excesivamente cerca de ella.

-Pensé que te podía haber pasado algo- dijo con poca voz Conis.

-¿Algo?, ¿qué ser algo para tuyo?- quiso saber Wiper-. ¿Un monstruo marino qué se hubiera comido a mío?, ¿o que haberme caído de mar de nubes?

-Algo parecido- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza.

El corazón de Conis no hizo si no acelerarse al máximo cuando Wiper acortó toda la distancia y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Sus pechos apretados contra el húmedo, y duro, torso de Wiper.

-Tuyo ser despistada. ¿No recordar que este ser lago cerrado sin criaturas y con fondo?- Conis casi no podía escuchar lo que le decía al estar obnubilada por la visión del rostro de Wiper mientras por su rostro se deslizaban brillantes gotas de mar de nube.

-No por despiste.

-¿No? Entonces ¿por qué?- quiso saber Wiper.

Conis no pudo evitar el morderse el labio inferior mientras trataba de coger fuerzas para poder responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Wiper. Lo que no era consciente la muchacha era que se trataba de una acción que la hacía ver totalmente adorable.

-Por miedo- respondió Conis desarrollando la respuesta-. Por si te podía haber sucedido algo malo. No podía pensar en nada y recordar que no había peligro… te había perdido de vista y no aparecías… entonces sentí algo que me rozó y…- en ese momento Conis si que estuvo segura de que Wiper había sonreído y conocía el motivo de dicha sonrisa-… ¡fuiste tú quien me tocó!- claro que aquello podía sonar de muchas maneras diferentes a oídos de cualquiera-. Quiero decir que…

Wiper logró que Conis dejara de hablar al cubrir con sus labios los temblorosos de la muchacha que, cuando sintió el calor que emanaba de los del shandia no pudo si no sentirse plena. Las piernas de la muchacha atraparon a Wiper por su cintura para evitar que pudiera alejarse de ella.

Haciendo fuerza contra el waver, Wiper se alzó mientras seguía besando a Conis o lo hizo hasta que el waver cedió ante aquella presión y volcó provocando que ambos volvieran a hundirse por unos instantes. Aunque esta vez ambos salieron juntos a la superficie.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, sin poder evitarlo, se pusieron a reír mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban en sus cinturas atrayéndose mutuamente.

**Los Deseos de protección y bienestar por los demás pueden venir de las personas más antagónicas pero, no por ello, no pueden quedar atrapados**

__________

______________________________

Este capítulo, como está claro, resulta ser uno de los más simples y pobres ya que se me hacía difícil el saber por dónde llevar la historia. La pareja me agrada, el momento en que Wiper se despierta al final de la batalla y se encuentra con el rostro de Conis. La sonrisa de este al ver la fiesta reflejando la propia de la muchacha. Ya veis…

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados hasta ahora. Os lo agradezco profundamente.

Nos leemos.^^


	12. PellonaxKuroxWapol

**Pairing Time**

La verdad era que, tras como había sido su vida, siempre bajo la protección y cuidados de Moria, el tener que valerse por si misma en un Mundo que no hacía si no crecer a cada paso que daba por él, no le resultaba nada agradable. Todo era demasiado brillante y bonito pero, de una manera en que a ella no le agradaba y donde no podía ver esa supuesta belleza.

Había decidido que su única salida para poder sobrevivir era el regresar junto a Moria pero, como todo, era mucho más sencillo el decirlo que el llegar a hacerlo realidad. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella sola no iba a poder encontrar a Moria y mucho menos el llegar hasta él.

Esa era la cuestión. No podía hacerlo sola pero, tampoco podía hacerlo con cualquiera. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que pudiera comprender sus necesidades y poder satisfacerlas. ¿Era mucho pedir? Según ella, no lo eran. Si no que, en verdad, era lo más normal del Mundo. Pero encontrar a esa persona le estaba siendo tan difícil como encontrar el camino que le llevaría de vuelta con Moria.

Por supuesto que, en la contradicción que era su propia existencia, según su modo de ver el Mundo, esta tristeza la hacía, en cierta manera ilusionada porque le mostraba que no todo era felicidad y alegría con colores brillantes y amistosos rostros. También había tristeza y sentido lúgubre.

-¡¡Pero no quiero que me pase a mí!!

Las protestas, continuadas, de Pellona debieron llegar a oídos de alguien porque, al día siguiente de sus últimas protestas, o a los cinco minutos de su último berrinche, se encontró con una gran pieza de su maestro plan para regresar a donde pertenece. Con quien quiere seguir viviendo porque es quien le da sentido a su vida.

¿Y qué mejor signo que un barco oscuro, negro, fuera el que se la encontrara?

Por supuesto que, por la bandera izada sobre el palo mayor, no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de un barco de kaizoku. Se les veía miserables pero con negras intenciones y, al momento de subir a bordo, pudo ver en las miradas que le lanzaban que tenían muchos planes para ella. Planes desagradables y degradantes que, en vez de asustarla no hizo si no mostrar una sonrisa que llegó a confundir a los kaizoku.

Sólo necesitaba que uno de ellos diera el primer paso para demostrarles quién era quien mandaba ahora en este barco. No tardó mucho en que uno de aquellos kaizoku se prestara voluntario para enseñarles una dura lección al resto de la tripulación. Y, para mayor suerte, no se trató de uno, si no de dos los kaizoku que trataron de mostrarle sus nuevos deberes a Pellona. Una pareja curiosa, uno grande que parecía una vaca y uno flaco que semejaba a un gato escuálido.

En la cabeza de todos los kaizoku se grabaron a fuego dos palabras que no olvidarían durante el resto de sus días en este Mundo o en el otro.

-**Negative Hollow**.

Aquellos dos, en apariencia, peligrosos kaizoku se arrastraban por el suelo llorando sus desgracias ante el asombro, y miedo creciente, por parte del resto de sus nakama. Por supuesto que Pellona no se iba a conformar con tan poco después de tanto tiempo sin un poco de diversión. Su Negative Hollow sólo era superado por sus risas que llenaban la cubierta del barco entre los lamentos miserables de los kaizoku.

-Horohorohorohorohoro.

Tan inmersa se encontraba en su diversión que no se dio de cuenta de la presencia de la persona que había salido a cubierta de su camarote privado. De la habitación del senchou. No lo hizo hasta que escuchó su voz.

-No me importa quién eres ni lo qué haces en mi barco pero no estoy para nada ni para nadie y mejor te será que te marches por donde viniste mientras puedas hacerlo.

Pellona se volvió hacia aquella voz pero no sorprendida o asustada si no con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así que eres el senchou de esta banda tan lamentable que se hacen llamar kaizoku- dijo Pellona abarcando con una mano la cubierta llena de la tripulación que seguían lamentándose el estar vivos-. Me pregunto que querrá decir esto de su senchou.

Pellona veía como el senchou de aquellos kaizoku tenía cierto tic que le hacía recolocarse las gafas como si se le estuvieran deslizando pero, de improviso, supo el motivo de tan característico gesto cuando en sus manos blandía unos guantes con unas afiladas, y larguísimas, cuchillas que hacían de las garras de un gato.

-Huy, creo que he visto a un lindo… sirviente.

La sonrisa de Pellona no desapareció ni cuando Kuro se lanzó contra ella y, para sorpresa de todos, tampoco cuando las garras la atravesaron de parte en parte… pero sin llegar a herirla, mucho menos partirla.

-¡¿Nani?!

-Creo que vamos a hacer unos cuantos cambios por aquí para adecuarlos a mis gustos- dijo Pellona mientras veía como un segundo ataque de Kuro resultó tan ineficaz como el primero-. Aunque, lo primero de todo, es dirigir esta nave hacia los Cuarteles de la Marina, en Marienford.

-¡¡ESTÁ LOCA!!

-¡¡PRETENDE QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS!!

-PEOR AÚN, ¡¡QUIERE QUE NOS ENCIERREN EN IMPEL DOWN!!

-Haga algo, Kuro senchou.

Pellona negó con la cabeza mientras en las palmas de sus manos empezaron a surgir varias esferas blancas translúcidas.

-Negative Hollow- suspiró Pellona.

Una vez más los kaizoku se encontraron tirados por la cubierta deseando desgracias por sus miserables e inútiles vidas. Pellona se volvió hacia Kuro sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro mientras le apuntaba con la palma de su mano.

-Y ¿qué va a ser, Kuro-chan?

Blandiendo las garras ante su rostro, Kuro las apartó en el momento en que se lanzó a tal velocidad que a Pellona le resultó imposible seguirle con la vista. Aunque era inútil, sólo necesitó sacar a un Negative Hollow para que el propio Kuro, al atravesarles, se viera afectado por su ataque.

Y allí estaba, el poderoso Kuro, senchou de los Kuroneko, de rodillas en cubierta, derrotado por una bishoujo.

-Soy un maldito miserable que no merece arrastrarse por el suelo sin levantar ni un palmo de él. Un inútil sin vida ni futuro que lo único para lo que sirve es para seguir las órdenes y cuidar de simples bishoujo.

Aquello, aunque Pellona no sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a ella si no a una onna que vivía en Syrup de nombre Kaya, la hizo muy feliz porque quería decir que había conseguido un sirviente. Fuerte y, por su propio bien, leal.

-¿En serio? ¡¡Qué bien!! Horohorohorohorohoro- Pellona se volvió hacia el resto de la tripulación que no podían creer de lo que habían sido testigos-. Y todos ustedes ya saben lo que deben hacer, poner rumbo a Marineford.

Los kaizoku veían como Pellona volaba por encima de sus cabezas, rodeando el mástil hasta llegar a la cumbre mientras no paraba de reír.

-Horohorohorohoro, ya voy en camino, Moria-sama, espéreme un poco más.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para todos los Kuroneko. No se trataba de una bishoujo cualquiera si no una que estaba bajo las órdenes de Moria, Gecko Moria, el Ouka Shichibukai.

-… ahora si me gustaría haber nacido piedra en el fondo del mar en donde no me encontraría en semejante situación…

__________

El viaje se había convertido, con el paso de muy poco tiempo, en una situación de lo más rutinaria porque, a pesar de que Kuro hacía buen papel como criado, en opinión de Pellona parecía haber nacido para servir, el resto de kaizoku no resultaban un recambio para sus peluchitos. La verdad era que nadie podía resultar un buen recambio para sus lindas mascotas porque estas eran únicas en el Mundo.

Necesitaba volver junto a Moria y el resto de su familia. Entonces con su ayuda y la de Hogback podría recuperar a todos y cada uno de sus peluches. Entonces volvería a estar totalmente contenta, feliz y completa rodeada de todos los que eran importantes en su vida.

Pero, a pesar de la monotonía a la que se vio sometida, una de sus partes, la llegada del periódico, le ofreció una oportunidad de arreglar la falta de sus peluches. Claro que no sería lo mismo hasta que volviera con Moria pero, como pasaba con esta tripulación, daría un recambio aceptable mientras tanto.

Si de algo no podía quejarse Pellona era de lo bien preparado que estaba Kuro por tener tantos Log Pose Eternos para no tener que verse arrastrados por los caprichos de Grand Line. Y, para fortuna de Pellona, uno de ellos la iba a poder llevar hasta el desvío de su rumbo principal.

Un par de días más tarde ya se encontraron a unas millas de la costa del país en cuestión. Estaba claro que no podía bajar a tierra ella sola por si a los kaizoku se les ocurría la mala idea de zarpar dejándola allí tirada. Y como no sabía lo que iba a tardar tampoco resultaba muy útil el usar su Negative Hollow porque su efecto pasaría antes de que pudiera regresar, aunque eso no le impidió usarlo.

A tierra bajaron una ilusionada Pellona y un resignado Kuro que, a pesar de todos los extravagantes caprichos por parte de la bishoujo pelirosa, se sentía mucho más completo, y vivo, desde que había sido visto obligado a volver a ejercer la piratería por culpa de su derrota ante Mugiwara no Luffy y sus nakama.

Su destino estaba más que claro, desde que sabían a donde ir y porque la casa, si no mansión o castillo, podía verse, tanto, desde el barco como desde donde tomaron tierra. Para Pellona, el único peligro que podía ver, era que, en esta ocasión, debía ir personalmente, ya que no podía dejar su cuerpo en el barco con la posibilidad de que los kaizoku pudieran dar con él. Por ello, en esta ocasión, debía confiar más en las habilidades de Kuro, y de que no se percatara de la verdad sobre ella.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Kuro se encargó de los guardas de seguridad de la puerta principal porque, alguien como Pellona, no podía entrar en ningún sitio que no fuera por la puerta principal. No importaba que pudieran enviar gente a detenerla. Ella no era fácil de derrotar y Kuro era un perfecto guardaespaldas.

Su camino hasta la puerta de la enorme construcción fue tranquilo aunque dejaban a su paso los cuerpos, heridos e inconscientes, de los encargados de la seguridad. La puerta principal se redujo a un montón de astillas.

-Adelante, Pellona-ojousama.

-Arigatou, Kuro-chan.

Lo que, en circunstancias normales habría sido una invitación a una muerte dolorosa y cruel, ahora traía una complacida sonrisa en el rostro de Kuro.

-¿Por dónde debemos ir, ojousama?- le preguntó Kuro observando el tamaño, y varios posibles caminos a seguir, de la enorme sala de la entrada.

-Horohorohorohoro ya le tengo localizado y asustado hasta las namida- se reía Pellona mientras caminaba con total tranquilidad hacia su objetivo-. El muy baka se atrevió a tocar a mis Ghosts pero, desde ahora, seguro que será más cuidadoso, y respetuoso, con ellos.

Claro que, en un principio, el camino no debería ser muy sencillo por la seguridad que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, resultaba inútil ante los Negative Hollow de Pellona y las garras de Kuro. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pudieran tener algún que otro tiro afortunado, aunque no llegara a dar en el blanco.

A Pellona casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando un disparo le roza, llegando a dar, a la parte superior de su ropa, una de las puntas de la tela que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Por suerte Kuro no la estaba viendo por lo que no pudo ver la cara de susto que puso Pellona y que le descubriría su actual estado físico y tangible.

Una vez toda la seguridad fue derrotada, Pellona y Kuro se detuvieron ante la puerta del dormitorio en donde se encontraba, de rodillas y suplicando, el motivo por el que Pellona había decidido venir a este país.

A diferencia de todas las anteriores puertas, en esta ocasión, Kuro la abrió para dejar paso a Pellona como merecía su puesto.

-Adelante, Pellona-ojousama, puede pasar.

De algo que pudo darse cuenta Kuro fue, en el momento en que Pellona pasó por delante de él, que tenía un roto en sus ropas, producido por una bala, casi, bien dirigida y que, a punto, estuvo de herirla. El rostro de Kuro no dio muestras de haberse fijado.

-Horohorohorohoro al fin te encuentro- Pellona le ofreció una sonrisa victoriosa-. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este feliz desenlace.

De las dos personas que se encontraban en el suelo, sólo una de ellas pareció coger las fuerzas suficientes para poder encarar a Pellona, tal vez por confiarse en que se trataba de una, en apariencia, bishoujo malcriada.

-No sé quién diablos te crees que eres pero te ordeno abandonar mi casa cuanto antes o serás detenida y enviada a Impel Down- le dijo la onna poniéndose en pie y recuperando todo el orgullo perdido-. Me parece a mí que no sabes con quién estás tratando. Mi esposo es una persona muy poderosa.

Pellona observó a la figura de dicho esposo, aún arrodillada en el suelo, antes de volver su mirada a la onna y ofrecerle una amplia, y maliciosa, sonrisa.

-Horohorohorohoro conmigo es fácil saber con quién estoy tratando- dijo Pellona mientras alzaba una mano hacia la onna-, pues todos sois iguales ante mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-**Negative Hollow**.

Un nuevo ghost fue enviado desde la palma de la mano de Pellona atravesando, de lleno, en pleno pecho, a la onna que, como cabía esperar, acabó de rodillas en el suelo lamentándose de si misma.

-Soy un auténtico fraude, una mentira viviente que no merece estar rodeada de nadie porque no soy real… me gustaría morirme ahora mismo y renacer en… no, no merezco ni volver a nacer siendo una simple babosa porque es más real de lo que soy yo después de tantas operaciones que ya no puedo recordar como era en un principio.

-Horohorohoro eso es lo que te pasa por enfrentarte a mí, oroka. La verdadera belleza será mostrada cuando llene este Mundo con mis adorables peluchitos… horohorohoro.

La atención de Pellona se centró, ahora si, en el hombre que la miraba bastante aterrado. Tanto por lo que le había visto hacer como por la persona que tenía a su lado pues Kuro portaba sus peligrosas garras capaces de intimidar a muchos valientes y, si algo era, precisamente, valiente, no lo era.

-¿Qué… qué quieres de mí?, ¿dinero? Puedo darte millones si así lo quieres- trató de negociar una salida-. No tendrías que preocuparte de nada y vivir como… como una Reina- dijo viendo que Pellona portaba una corona.

-Pero es que, para mí, el dinero tampoco es ningún problema. Si lo quiero sólo tengo que cogerlo, no necesito que nadie me dé nada tan banal pero, en cambio, hay otras cosas que si puedes darme, pequeño hombrecito.

-¡¡Lo que sea, no importa, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te lo daré!!

Eso era lo que quería oír aunque, si no lo hubiera dicho, tampoco habría importado mucho porque lo que Pellona quiere, siempre lo consigue.

-Lo que quiero que hagas para mí- el hombre asentía vivamente-, es que me construyas mis peluchitos para que me sirvan y vuelvan a estar conmigo.

Aquello, de todo lo imaginable, no era lo que había pensado que le pediría.

-¿Peluchitos?

-Así es y, por tu bien, espero que no me defraudes… Wapol-chan.

Algo que podría darse ya que sus juguetes eran de una particular aleación producida a partir de la chatarra con la que los fabricaba pero, por su vida, que trataría de darle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Y ahora nos vamos qué tengo prisa- dijo Pellona volviéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Kuro?

-Ya ha oído a la ojousama, muévete si no quieres perder algún miembro- Kuro le indicó el camino con sus garras-. Mientras sigas teniendo boca y estómago seguirás siendo útil para Pellona-ojousama.

Wapol se puso en movimiento al no ver otra salida que hacer lo que le pedían y esperar que, una vez que se lo hubiera dado, le dejarían libre.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al barco, Kuro se acercó a Pellona y le habló en voz baja sin llegar a mirarla directamente.

-Cuando regresemos al barco me encargaré de que le arreglen el roto de su ropa, ojousama. No podemos permitir que vaya por ahí con la ropa rota.

Pellona, en un primer momento, al escuchar las palabras de Kuro, pensó en que la iba a cortar justo al terminar de demostrar que sabía que podía hacerle daño físico pero, para su sorpresa, Kuro volvió su atención a un renqueante Wapol.

Estaba claro que, a pesar de un inicio algo brusco, a Kuro le gustaba servir a Pellona porque parecía que era lo que mejor se le daba. Mejor mayordomo que kaizoku.

-¡¡Kuro-chan!!

Pellona se lanzó a sus brazos entre llantos.

-Contrólose, Pellona-sama. Una ojousama como usted debe tener cierta compostura- le recriminó Kuro-. Y puede hacerse daño con mis garras.

Pero Pellona no podía reprimirse por haber encontrado a alguien que quisiera cuidarla sin necesidad de coaccionarlo para ello. Que lo quisiera hacer por propia voluntad. Encontrar a alguien así era muy complicado pero ella lo había conseguido, aunque para ello tuviera que haber perdido todo y a todos primero.

-Arigatou, Kuro-chan, domou arigatou.

Sus ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza por la intensidad de lo que sentía en estos momentos, provocaban el estar rodeado por una profunda oscuridad como había sucedido no hacía mucho tras cierto ataque por parte del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una débil luz le mostró donde se encontraba. Una vez más, para no romper el actual ritmo, tirado en el suelo y, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue recibido por aquella estridente, y molesta, risa.

-Horohorohoro veo que al fin regresas conmigo, nakama de Mugiwara.

Zoro se puso en pie con menos problemas de lo esperado, para rabia de Pellona que quería verle más humillado.

-Esto es despertar de las brasas para caer en el fuego- se dijo Zoro con respecto a la extraña, y más que confusa, pesadilla que había tenido respecto a Pellona- pero, por lo menos, esos ghots tuyos ya me afectan durante menos tiempo.

-Ha, eso es lo que a ti te gustaría- pero Pellona sabía que era cierto. En comparación a las reacciones de Zoro desde Thriller Bark hasta las actuales, Zoro se recuperaba mucho más rápido, casi sin que le llegase a afectar nada más que por el contacto inicial-. Admítelo y se mi criado para que podamos tener un momento de tranquilidad… oi, ¿a dónde vas mientras te estoy… hablando?

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Zoro con un tono burlón.

Pellona no podía pensar en nada más que en que fuera una coincidencia el que Zoro se estuviera dirigiendo justo hacia el lugar en donde había ocultado sus katana. No tenía ningún tipo de sentido de la orientación. Bueno, si lo tenía pero era malísimo. Así que era imposible que estuviera yendo hacia donde se encontraban las katana por propia voluntad.

-Me estoy aburriendo de dejarte por los suelos así que, di que serás mi criado y podremos dejarlo de una vez- pero Zoro no le respondió y a Pellona no le gustaba, para nada, lo que eso podía significar-. Oi, ¿me estás escuchando? Debes saber que no me gusta que me ignoren.

Cuando Zoro emergió de nuevo a la vista de Pellona llevaba, sobre su cadera derecha, sus tres katana; y en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Así está mejor. No hay ni punto de comparación a la sensación de llevar tres katana.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- le gritó Pellona al ver como Zoro agarraba las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Quitarme esto que me impide moverme- le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del Mundo-. Qué pasa, ¿cogiste lecciones de Chopper o algo así?

Ahora que estaba armado, y a pesar de que, en teoría no podría hacerle daño mientras usase su forma astral, a Pellona ya no le parecía nada divertido el meterse con Zoro.

-Si las tienes puestas es porque las necesitas llevar hasta que se te curen las heridas, ¿o eres tan baka para no darte cuenta de algo tan simple? Siento lástima del pobre isha que tengáis en vuestra tripulación- negó con la cabeza Pellona-. Si prometes no quitártelas te diré por donde queda la salida del castillo.

Aunque era cierto que Zoro sólo necesitaba tirar las paredes necesarias para encontrar un camino hacia el exterior del castillo, también lo era que no le apetecía seguir siendo el objetivo de los ghots mientras sigue en este lamentable estado físico y mental.

-Está bien, me las dejaré puestas hasta que me largue de este lugar de vuelta con mis nakama.

Si la primera parte hizo feliz a Pellona, la segunda parte, el recordatorio de que Zoro buscaba irse de este lugar y dejarla sola, la hizo entristecerse.

-… debes tomar hacia la derecha al final de este pasillo…

Zoro ignoró el estado de Pellona y fue hasta el fondo del pasillo y siguió hacia la salida… o eso creía.

-¡¡He dicho hacia la derecha!!- le gritó Pellona recuperándose de su bajo estado de ánimo-. ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa qué no sabes distinguir la derecha de la izquierda?!

Entre murmullos recriminadores por parte de Zoro se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino… mal, para asombro de Pellona.

-¡¿¡Y AHORA PORQUE VUELVES HACIA ATRÁS!?!- se podía ver como el rostro de Zoro adquirió un tono rojizo que hizo suspirar condescendientemente a Pellona-. Será mejor que me sigas, ¿o es demasiado difícil para ti el hacerlo? Supongo que serás capaz de seguir a una onna hermosa como yo sin ningún proble… ¡¡¡QUÉ ES POR AQUÍ!!! LO TUYO ES INCURABLE.

Con la mandíbula tensa y el rostro ruborizado, Zoro siguió a Pellona sin saber que, en la dirección que había tomado se encontraba cierta morena de ojos azules que no hacía si no divertirse provocándole en cuanto tenía la oportunidad para ello.

Eso si, Nico Robin se encontraba muy lejos con sus propias dificultades.

**Incluso en la más profunda oscuridad siempre puede existir un hermoso brillo de esperanza, amistad y cariño porque todos buscamos alguien con quien estar**

__________

______________________________

Ni que decir que este capítulo es de los más raros por tratarse de algo que le pasó por la cabeza a Zoro, vete tú a saber el motivo para ello. Para mí porque aún no he visto a nadie para formar pareja con Pellona, por ahora, salvo los que sirven para sus propósitos como los aquí mencionados… incluso el pobre de Zoro hehehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados hasta ahora. Os lo agradezco profundamente.

Nos leemos.^^


	13. AcexNojiko

**Pairing Time**

Todo el pueblo estaba reunido ante la pantalla por la que se estaba presenciando uno de los acontecimientos más importantes nunca antes emitidos. Tanto por la sorpresa que causó el anuncio como lo que estaba a punto de provocar. Una auténtica guerra a causa de la vida de un solo hombre. De un muchacho joven que decidió seguir el Destino que su sangre le pedía.

De todos los presentes, una persona, una muchacha, sentía como su corazón estuviera a punto de romperse y, no sólo iba a ser así, si no que todo el Mundo podría verlo en directo cuando ajusticiasen a su corazón.

Cuando ejecutasen a Ace.

Portgas D. Ace. El hijo de Gol D. Roger, Kaizoku-ou.

Sabía que la vida elegida por Ace iba a ser muy dura y peligrosa pero se había dejado contagiar por su efervescente espíritu, a pesar de lo que había vivido con respecto a los kaizoku. Y ahora, al final, se iban a confirmar sus mayores temores. Y lo peor de todo era que lo vería morir y él no podría verla a ella. Ver como sufre por su Destino y como desearía estar allí presente, en medio de aquella guerra, para tratar de hacer algo, lo que fuera, en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras espera a su muerte.

Viendo el desarrollo de la batalla, no se dejó llevar por falsas esperanzas en ningún momento. No tras los ataques por parte de los Taishou. No tras el bravo intento por aquel imposible gigante que fue cruelmente abatido. Sabía que no había ninguna esperanza para salvar a Ace y ya lo había aceptado, tal y como parecía haberlo hecho el propio Ace.

Fue entonces cuando surgió una figura imprevista y le obligó a cambiar de postura. Alguien a quién no pensaba que fuera a ver en semejante situación aunque, sabiendo como era él, no te lo podías imaginar en otro lugar.

Monkey D. Luffy había llegado. Y vino… ¡¡para salvar a su hermano!!

Veía el alocado avance hacia el patíbulo logrando superar a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, tanto por si mismo como por la ayuda que le brindaban todos aquellos kaizoku que habían ido a salvarle la vida a Ace.

Su aliento quedó atrapado cuando vio como ante Luffy surgió la figura del más grande kenshi que existía en este Mundo pero sabía que, de alguna manera, y tal como sucedió, Luffy lograría seguir avanzando. Nada podía parecer detenerle y ella pensaba que pronto vería como liberaba a Ace cuando, de improviso, la imagen…

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla y por mucho que la gente gritase o protestase no iba a cambiar el hecho de que no había imagen que ver.

-Me parece que a la Marina no le gustaba mostrar lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

-¿A qué te refieres, Genzo?

-Que es una suerte que ese muchacho no haya arrastrado a Nami hasta ahí porque entonces tendría que matarle.

Pero ella ya no podía escuchar nada más. Le habían arrebatado lo único que podía calmarla y no verse derrumbada hacia la desesperación y la ignorancia sobre el Destino de Ace. Con la vista fija en el horizonte, en la nada que se alzaba más allá de lo que la vista podía captar, tomó el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-¿Nojiko?- Genzo se había percatado de su marcha-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues ya que se acabó la retransmisión pues a casa que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Nojiko con total despreocupación y su ánimo habitual-. Seguro que cuando todo acabe, volverán a emitir pero, para entonces, lo interesante ya habrá pasado. Ya nos veremos.

Y con esto se alejó de regreso a su casa.

_Seguro que estará bien, ese muchacho lo salvará como hizo con todos nosotros, como hizo con Nami… con su otra nakama, esa Nico Robin… seguro que también salvará a Ace… lo sé, si, lo sé pero, a pesar de ello, duele pensar sobre ello…_

Con su mente perdida en deseos y pensamientos, fue algo normal el que se viera arrastrada por ellos pero, a pesar de ello, fue una sorpresa permitírselo…

__________

Solía decirse que había que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, algo que en Cocoyashi podía ser demasiado cierto y real por encontrarse bajo el yugo de Arlong, pero, sabiendo la vida que Nami había elegido vivir, por todos ellos, no se lo podían permitir porque debían sobrevivir para llegar al día en que, finalmente, les pudiera salvar cumpliendo el monstruoso trato que Arlong le hizo aceptar.

Comprar el pueblo con todos sus habitantes por 100 millones de berries.

Desde que Arlong instauró su base en el pueblo de Cocoyashi, los barcos, y extranjeros, fueron disminuyendo su paso por la isla al ser abordados por la banda de los gyojing. Aunque eso no quitaba que, de vez en cuando, llegase algún que otro incauto que no tenía ni idea del terrible Infierno que era realmente este lugar.

Nojiko volvía del pueblo tras hacer la compra y, al principio, lo había tomado por uno de sus vecinos. Luego, al acercarse más, y ver que no se había movido durante todo ese tiempo, supuso que alguien había dejado un espantapájaros en medio del camino. Fue cuando se encontraba a unos buenos metros cuando descubrió de lo que se trataba o, más bien, de quién se trataba.

_¡Beranmee! No le podía pasar a otra persona, ¿verdad?_

Se trataba de un extraño que, obviamente por haberse quedado allí de pie tan tranquilo, no sabía lo que ocurría en este lugar. Aunque, en poco tiempo, lo iba a descubrir por las malas.

_No es asunto tuyo lo que le pase o deje de pasar a un bakayarou que va por este Mundo sin ni un ápice de sentido común… ¡¡Kuso!!_

Lo único que le había salvado la vida al extraño era que se había detenido después del cruce por lo que se encontraba oculto tras las arboledas que había en el campo. De esa manera tan afortunada quedó fuera de la vista de los dos gyojing que se acercaban por el camino de la izquierda aunque, a pesar de todo, la suerte se le acabará cuando lleguen al cruce.

Ignorando sus propias protestas, Nojiko corrió hacia donde estaba, por lo visto mirando para las musarañas, aquel tipo. No podía llamarle porque alertaría a los gyojing así que todo se resumía en si sería capaz de ponerlo a salvo antes de que la Muerte, en la forma de los gyojing, lo alcanzase.

Por supuesto que el ponerse a correr no hacía si no llamar la atención de aquellos dos pero eso era un riesgo a tomar. Ella tenía excusas siendo del pueblo pero él, un extraño, era, sólo, carne de cañón.

-… oye, baka, muévete de…- Nojiko había sido testigo de tantas cosas que pensó estar curada de espanto. Se equivocaba-… pero ¡¿qué diablos?!

Para asombro de la onna, el muchacho, pues era un hombre y bastante joven, se encontraba durmiendo, de pie, en medio del camino.

_¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!_

Ante la apresurada situación, y llevada por la furia, e indignación, del momento, Nojiko lanzó al muchacho contra los árboles, llegando a golpearle el rostro contra uno de los troncos y, esta vez por un motivo plausible, dejarlo inconsciente. El cuerpo quedó oculto bajo el alto follaje porque ya sería lo último que lo hubiera dejado a la vista.

Afortunadamente para Nojiko, no podía decirse que la inteligencia media de la tripulación de Arlong fuese muy elevada y pudo engañarles a esos dos con una excusa sin lógica ni sentido pero, por lo visto, efectiva, pues se encontraba de vuelta en su casa con aquel insensato que, increíblemente, seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si su vida no hubiera estado pendiendo de unos pocos pasos de más.

-¡¿Y piensas quedarte ahí durmiendo todo el rato?!

Su intención había sido la de tratar de despertarle propinándole un buen pisotón, o los que fueran necesarios, pero, justo cuando tenía la pierna levantada para propinar el primer golpe, el muchacho se irguió, quedando sentado en el suelo, de tal manera en que golpeó la pierna de Nojiko y le hizo perder el equilibrio cayéndose al suelo… o, más bien, en este caso, sobre el propio muchacho que, sin pretenderlo o buscarlo, se encontró con una onna sobre él, volviéndolo a tumbar en el suelo.

Como siempre, había un lado bueno al que agarrarse, en este caso, debido a la sorpresa ante la imagen de alguien cayendo sobre él, el muchacho trató de impedirlo acabando con las manos llenas.

En el interior de la casa se había hecho un silencio absoluto.

Nojiko trataba de calmarse, algo que, viendo para el rostro despreocupado de aquel muchacho, era bastante sencillo. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, también era culpa del muchacho el que no lo fuera al estar agarrándole ambos pechos con las manos.

Claro que, al tratar de calmarse, no hacía si no respirar profundamente y, de esta manera, realizar un movimiento de sus pechos contra aquellas manos que los tenían firmemente sujetos. Había cerrado los ojos para mejorar sus posibilidades de aplacar la furia a causa de esta situación.

-¿Piensas seguir agarrándome los pechos todo el día?- le preguntó Nojiko con todo el sarcasmo que podía destilar. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del muchacho. Por ello abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo asombroso-. ¡¿Te has quedado dormido?!

Eso fue el detonante para olvidarse de la calma y tranquilidad. Un buen golpe en la cabeza del muchacho y logró liberar sus pechos de aquel contacto. Lo que no pensó claramente era lo que sucedería al pasar esto. Y fue que terminó de caerse sobre el muchacho… sus pechos contra aquel torso expuesto a la vista… su rostro contra el de él… sus labios contra…

**¡¡OUCH!!**

El golpe de sus cabezas sirvió para que Nojiko se quitara de encima del muchacho y tratara de ponerse en pie mientras maldecía a todos y a todo por el golpe sufrido. Aunque lo que más la cabreó fue el que el muchacho, a pesar de todo esto, seguía durmiendo tan tranquilo.

Las ganas de molerlo a palos le pasaron varias veces por la cabeza pero se contuvo porque no le apetecía nada el tener que tratar luego con las difíciles manchas de sangre. También quedó abortado el echarle un cubo de agua a la cara porque no le apetecía secar luego el suelo aunque, la idea del agua se mantuvo pero cambiando de escenario.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!

El muchacho, aturdido y desorientado, acabó en el suelo tras levantar la cabeza de la tina de agua en la que se había despertado. Tosiendo un poco del agua que se había tragado observó los alrededores para tratar de asentarse. El aroma de las mikan predominaba en el ambiente y lo era a causa de la plantación que había en los terrenos colindantes a la casa que tenía delante y… en donde, en una de las ventanas, había una onna sonriéndole con aire muy divertido.

-Vaya, al fin te has despertado- le dijo con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano mientras tamborileaba con los dedos de su otra mano-. Debo decirte que hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí un bakayarou como tú, para meterse en el territorio del gyojin kaizoku, Arlong.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?

Nojiko se quedó bastante cortada por aquella pregunta con la cual ignoró todo lo que le había dicho como si no fuera de ninguna importancia. Algo que, únicamente, podían hacer los ignorantes.

-Por supuesto que tengo de comer, eres tú quien es el baka sin ningún tipo de provisiones o cualquier otra posesión- se burló Nojiko pero, para desesperación de ella, el muchacho siguió mirando para ella todo tranquilo y despreocupado.

-¿Me das de comer?

Aquello ya era el colmo. No sólo la había metido en un problema por haberle ayudado, aunque hubiera sido por elección propia, si no que luego le había agarrado los pechos y, por muy poco, casi la llega a besar. Y ahora quería que le diera de comer.

-Tú tienes es mucha cara.

-Pues no, tengo la justa como todos- le replicó mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía el polvo usando su sombrero-. Pero si que tengo hambre. Creo que llevo sin comer unos cinco días.

La cara de Nojiko se puso bastante grave ante aquella revelación. Cinco días sin comer. ¿Podía ser cierto? Porque, para alguien que lleva tanto tiempo sin comer, se conservaba muy bien. Algo que los ojos de Nojiko no se cansaban de repasar observando cada detalle del cuerpo del muchacho.

-Primero respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿qué hacías durmiendo, de pie, en medio del camino?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba y tratase de hacer memoria.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que est…

Y, para asombro, y desesperación de Nojiko, el muchacho se volvió a quedar dormido a media palabra. Un taburete voló de la mano de la onna, que no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ahí, impactándole de lleno en la cabeza y arrojándolo, inconsciente, de vuelta a la tina de agua.

__________

La verdad es que no sabía porque se metía en estos problemas. Habría sido más sencillo darse la vuelta en el camino o seguir hacia delante sin pararse y que tratasen con él los dos gyojin. Por supuesto que sabía cual sería su destino de haber sucedido esto último. Vale, estaba claro que no podía dejar que un baka como este se metiera en la boca del tiburón sin percatarse de ello pero, a pesar de todo, eso no respondía por sus actuales acciones ya que…

_¡¿Por qué has cocinado para este bakayarou?!_

Podía haberle dado cualquier cosa que tenía por ahí pero, en vez de ello, se había puesto a cocinarle. Hasta le llegó a preparar uno de los pasteles de mikan como el que les preparaba… Belle-Mère. ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

_Lo confieso, está muy bueno pero, ¿tan bueno para tomarte todas estas molestias? Y ya ves como te las paga, ahí sigue durmiendo sentado a la mesa… debiste dejarle ahogándose en la tina_.

-…aba buscando un sitio donde abastecerme para unos días- continuó hablando el muchacho como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción-, tal vez una semana hasta llegar a Loguetown. ¡¡Oh, meshi!!

Nojiko no sabía que decir acerca del muchacho, respecto a su extraño comportamiento porque, de otros temas, tenía mucho material para decir.

-¿Y ahora te despiertas? Hala come, no te cortes a pesar de estar en la casa de otro y que te haya hecho la meshi sólo para ti. Por cierto, me llamo Nojiko y en mi casa se tienen modales o te largas por la ventana- entonces se percató del nombre que había dicho el muchacho-. ¿Loguetown?

-Itadakimasu- dijo el muchacho antes de ponerse a comer, mostrando, por lo menos, los más básicos modales a la mesa-. Claro, es el camino directo para poder entrar en Grand Line.

-¿Quieres entrar en Grand Line?- aquello si que no se lo esperaba para nada-. ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar tan peligroso? Y, lo primero, ¿quién eres tú?

-Oh, es cierto, gomennasai- el muchacho se puso en pie y le ofreció una leve inclinación a Nojiko que miraba para él con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por tal gesto-, me llamo Portgas D. Ace y soy un kaizoku.

Con esto se volvió a sentar a comer ante una atónita Nojiko que no podía creerse lo que había escuchado.

-¡¿Eres un kaizoku?!- le gritó la onna poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Ace miró para ella sin dejar de comer.

-Así es.

_Esto puede convertirse en un grave problema si Arlong se entera de que hay kaizoku en el pueblo. Es capaz de arrasar con todo pensando que tenemos algo que ver_.

-Debes irte. Coge la meshi y lárgate- le dijo Nojiko moviéndose hacia Ace para sacarlo de allí aunque fuera a rastras-. Vuelve con tus nakama kaizoku y largaos de esta isla.

-No puedo- le respondió con total tranquilidad ignorando la preocupación de Nojiko mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- esto ya era el colmo para la onna-. Y ¿puede saberse por qué?

Ace clavó su mirada en los ojos de Nojiko y le respondió todo serio.

-Porque no tengo ningún nakama. Sólo estoy yo… por ahora- Ace tomó otro bocado mientras pasaba su mirada del rostro de Nojiko hacia su cuerpo, a una parte en concreto de su cuerpo-. Bonito tatuaje.

Era cierto que la situación, de descubrirse, se pondría muy peligrosa pero, tras tanto tiempo, no había tenido verdaderos motivos para reaccionar de esta manera y, por supuesto, que no se iba a reprimir por nada. Ni que tuviera vergüenza de si misma o algo parecido.

Ace seguía comiendo sin apartar la vista de Nojiko que se había puesto a reír abiertamente mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de él. No entendía muy bien por que se había puesto a reír de pronto pero, por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que era algo que le hacía falta. Además de que a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, le resultaba agradable verla reírse… aunque eso no le impidió que se volviera a quedar dormido y, con esto, que las risas de Nojiko aumentaran tanto que la pobre pensaba que se lo podría hacer encima. Si no controlaba las namida de su rostro, también podía tener otro tipo de pérdidas, ¿verdad?

Cuando Ace se volvió a despertar siguió con el tema que le interesaba.

-Sabes, creo que me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje.

-Bueno, tienes un buen lienzo que cubrir- dijo Nojiko sonriéndole antes de mostrarse muy seria-, pero debes saber que un tatuaje no es cosa de broma. No es una cosa que hacer por aburrimiento, borrachera o porque esté de moda o te parezca algo cool.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no traer una pregunta más que obvia.

-Y ¿por qué te hiciste tu tatuaje?- Ace no pudo evitar el pasarle la mano por el hombro y el brazo recorriéndolo con la yema de los dedos y, de paso, sin pretenderlo, enviarle algunas descargas por el cuerpo de Nojiko.

-Por mi hermanita, ella tiene uno y yo quise demostrarle que no nos diferenciamos por un poco más o menos de tinta.

-¿No acabas de decir que no hay que tomárselos a la ligera?- le preguntó bien confundido.

-Olvídalo, son cosas de hermanas- zanjó el tema Nojiko.

-Lo entiendo, pues no creo que sean muy diferentes a los que tengo con mi hermanito.

Nojiko, no queriendo profundizar con los temas familiares volvió al tatuaje.

-Y ¿qué te gustaría tatuarte?, ¿símbolos sin sentido, figuras de animales, personas, nombres?- Nojiko lo preguntó sin pretenderlo, simplemente le salió-. ¿El nombre de tu chica que dejaste llorando atrás para embarcar a la mar?

-Uhm, no- pero se trataba de una respuesta que no le dejaba saber a Nojiko si se refería a la última pues parecía ser un no general-. Creo que prefiero tatuarme mi nombre.

Nojiko no dejó ver sus nervios causados por su última pregunta.

-¡Quieres tatuarte "Portgas D. Ace"?- Nojiko buscó en el cuerpo de Ace el lugar para su nombre-. Te cubrirás mucho lienzo con sólo tu nombre. ¿Lo pondrás en la espalda o de brazo a brazo?

Ace negó con la cabeza mientras reforzaba sus palabras agitando el tenedor.

-No, sólo mi nombre: Ace- le aclaró antes de mostrarle en donde lo pondría-. Y lo tatuaría en el brazo izquierdo, bajo el hombro, letra por letra.

A Nojiko, la zona elegida le traía a la memoria el tatuaje de su hermana.

-… en esa zona…

-Si, justo en el opuesto al tuyo.

Nojiko se levantó y salió del cuarto dejando atrás a un sorprendido Ace que, de todas las posibilidades, no se esperaba esta salida por parte de la onna. Aunque ello no le quitó el apetito, si que le hizo comer más despacio como si se encontrara en espera. Por suerte, ya que no se había quedado dormido durante este momento, Nojiko volvió a la habitación igual de serena como siempre. Y con algo en las manos. Una caja.

-¿Más meshi?

La pregunta de Ace recibió como respuesta un cachete en la nuca.

-Da gracias por la que te he preparado y no fuerces tu suerte, kaizoku de un solo miembro- se burló Nojiko mientras abría la caja y colocaba su contenido a la vista.

Aunque, si pensaba que se iba a quedar con la última palabra, estaba muy equivocada. Había veces en que la réplica era puesta de tal manera que resultaba fútil el no decirla. Este era uno de esos casos.

-Por supuesto, kaizoku o no, sólo tengo un miembro- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Nojiko se detuvo tratando de asimilar aquello, y poder controlarse, ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que le gustaría hacer a continuación. Si volver a pegarle o a saltarle encima y descubrir que tan bueno era con ese _miembro_.

-Ouch- se quejó Ace al recibir cachete en el brazo-, ¿sabes qué eres una onna bastante violenta?

-Pues vamos mal si te quejas por tan poco, kaizoku- Nojiko le mostró una extraña aguja y un bote de tinta negra-. Mira, como te me pongas a llorar no pienses que te voy a dar un caramelo para hacerte callar.

-Gochisosamadeshita- agradeció Ace por la meshi que se comió y apartando los platos para centrar su atención en Nojiko-. Pues es una pena porque esos labios se ven bastante deliciosos.

Nojiko se quedó atrapada en aquellos ojos que, por alguna razón, brillaban de tal manera que parecían poder atraerla como las mikan hacían con su hermana, sin olvidarse del dinero. Necesitaba una distracción si no quería caer en aquella tentación que se le ofrecía.

_A veces, caer no es tan malo_.

-Ya sabes que una vez empezado, dejar un tatuaje a medio hacer resulta, a parte de una chapuza, lo que si me obligas a hacer una te juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, una llamada a las desgracias por no estar completo.

-Pienso lo mismo, uno no puede andar por ahí sin estar completo- si había dobles sentidos en sus palabras no lo daba a entender-. Por ello también se debe buscar a esa persona que te llega a completar- o podía ser totalmente claro y directo.

Nojiko tuvo que morderse la boca por dentro para evitar reaccionar a esas palabras ahora mismo cuando tenía la aguja en la mano preparada con la tinta.

-Cierra el pico y no molestes si no quieres tener un tatuaje mal hecho- Ace apretó los labios y los cerró con _llave_. _Llave_ que se la ofreció a Nojiko que con algo de desconfianza _la cogió_ para, con un guiño cómplice, _guardársela_ entre sus pechos. Pudo ver por la cara de Ace que le hubiera gustado podido abrir la boca para mostrar el asombro por aquella acción-. No sé, no sé. Creo que eres de esos que guardan un as bajo la manga… aunque ahora no tengas.

Ace apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, y posó la mirada en Nojiko. Todo sin perder la sonrisa con lo que, indudablemente, ponía, aún más, nerviosa a Nojiko.

Tratando de centrarse en el trabajo, Nojiko puso toda su atención, y concentración, en el brazo de Ace mientras empezaba a aplicarle la tintura. El proceso era largo y monótono con lo que debía guardar una concentración muy alta para no caer en la desidia y cometer algún que otro error.

Por supuesto que esto no se aplicaba a Ace que no tardó mucho en quedar dormido allí mismo mientras le estaban pinchando con una aguja, no la manera más relajada para quedarse dormido pero, si algo no era Ace, era alguien que siguiera las normas establecidas.

De vez en cuando, Nojiko lanzaba algunas miradas furtivas al sereno, y dormido, rostro de Ace para comprobar como, cada vez que lo hacía, seguía sintiendo aquel novedoso pálpito en su pecho. En su corazón. Tenía ciertas sospechas de a qué se debía ese pálpito pero no podía creérselo.

_Es imposible, pero si acabas de conocerle y se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo comiendo o durmiendo… no lo estás, simplemente es que hacía mucho tiempo que no veías a un joven de tu edad, o eso parece, cerca de ti. Claro que también es guapo y eso no hace si no atraer más… tu atención, ¿verdad? es la atención y no el deseo o… es imposible que lo estés, así que deja de darle vueltas a esa cuestión y acaba con el tatuaje y lárgalo de tu casa y del pueblo y de la isla antes de que alguno de los gyojin llegue a verle y se meta en un lío del que no podrá salir_.

Lo único bueno que sacó con sus monólogos mentales fue el terminar, antes de lo que pensaba, el tatuaje. Así que la primera parte de su plan para librarse de Ace ya había concluido; ahora debía despertarle y patearlo fuera.

_Y ¿a qué estás esperando para hacerlo? Sólo debes despertarle y decirle que se marche de una vez, que tú no estás aquí para cocinarle, lavarle y cuidarle… vamos ni que fueras su… ¡¡Qué te olvides de eso!! Pero, sobre todo, ¡¡DEJA DE MIRAR PARA SUS LABIOS!!_

Al reaccionar a aquel grito mental, Nojiko se encontró con que, de manera inconsciente, muy pero que muy inconsciente, había acercado su rostro al de Ace y se encontraba a punto de que sus labios entrasen en contacto. Si no se hubiera gritado a si misma, a estas alturas, ya habría besado a Ace. Pero ahora, despierta, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

¿Besarle o no besarle?

-Hola a ti también- le dijo de improviso Ace antes de abrir los ojos y sonreírle como si supiera de las dudas que rondaban la cabeza de Nojiko que se separó de él como si quemara.

Tal vez por ello sentía arderle las mejillas.

_Será mejor que te controles porque, de enterarse Nami, no escucharías el final hasta el día de tu muerte y seguro que lo pondría en tu lápida para que te acompañe al más allá y las burlas sean eternas_.

-Así que sigues con vida. Una suerte porque no me apetecía el tener que cavar una tumba para ti por lo que te habría arrojado al mar- habló Nojiko sin mirar para Ace-. Supongo que eso te habría gustado como kaizoku que eres, ¿no? El ser enterrado en el mar es lo que os va a vosotros.

-Me da igual porque ya estaría muerto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Ya acabaste?

Nojiko no sabía decidirse si aquella pregunta podía referirla al tatuaje o al asunto del seppun que no se había dado. Por supuesto que con Ace despierto era mejor centrarse en el asunto del tatuaje y olvidarse de sus labios y los seppun.

-Por supuesto que si, ni que se tratase de una obra de arte. Sólo son dos letras.

La sonrisa de Ace se quedó helada al escuchar aquello último y un mal presentimiento afloró en el pelinegro.

-¿Dos letras?- eso si que era difícil de entender-. ¿Cómo que dos letras, pero si Ace son tres letras?

Nojiko puso los ojos en blanco mientras terminaba de pelar una mikan.

-Mira, si no sabes ni lo más básico de las matemáticas y las letras pues no es culpa mía- le dijo tomando un gajo en los labios antes de que desapareciera en su boca-. Pero desde siempre **As** tiene dos letras: una **A** y una **S**.

As, ¿verdad? ella había dicho As y no se trataba de un error auditivo por parte de Ace. Claro que, en una situación semejante, no había que dejarse llevar por el pánico. Siempre existía una salida para todo y nada estaba perdido hasta el final de los días.

-Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace. **A**-**C**-**E**- le deletreó lentamente para que se diera por enterada-. No **As**.

-Haberte explicado mejor.

Ace giró el brazo para ver si todo era una broma sin gracia de Nojiko pero sobre su piel, en su brazo, en su cuerpo, se encontró tatuadas una **A** y una **S** que no dejaba lugar a ningún equívoco de que, irónicamente, se había equivocado.

-¡¡Te has equivocado!!- Ace miraba desesperado aquellas dos letras-. Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer con esto? Me tendría que cambiar el nombre para darle algún sentido a este tatuaje.

-O decir que es tu apodo, el **As de Espadas**- pero la cara de Ace no dejaba lugar para las bromas-. Vale, vale, caray ni que te hubiera tatuado el nombre de tu ex-novia o algo parecido. Trae para acá el brazo que te lo arreglo ahora mismo.

-La verdad es que tus antecedentes no me son muy de fiar- le dijo Ace-, y eso que con lo bien que te salió el tuyo pensé que podrías con tres letras. Y el nombre de mi ex lo llevo en el brazo derecho.

Nojiko se pasó la yema de los dedos sobre su tatuaje delineando la clavícula.

-Este no me lo hizo yo misma, aunque ahora podría hacerlo sin problemas- en eso se dio cuenta de que en el brazo derecho no llevaba tatuado ningún nombre-. ¿De qué nombre hablas si no tienes ninguno?

-Por eso mismo.

Y esta fue la manera en que supo que Ace no había tenido otra chica antes de… bueno, de conocerla porque ella tampoco es que fuera nada suyo. Simplemente le estaba tratando de hacer un tatuaje que, por culpa de sus malas indicaciones le saldría con cierta dificultad.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a dormirte y no molestar- le dijo apoderándose del brazo.

-¿Y qué me voy a encontrar al despertarme?- le inquirió Ace-. ¿Tu nombre tatuado o a ti volviendo a intentar besarme?

Nojiko quedó paralizada ante aquellas preguntas dichas con intención pero, siendo la hija de Belle-Mère, y hermana de Nami, no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente. Por ello le agarró la cabeza y se la golpeó con brutal fuerza contra la mesa dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

-Me alegra que sigas mi consejo y no te preocupes… que no tengo ninguna intención de besarte- aunque, por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, parecía todo lo contrario.

Centrándose únicamente en realizar el tatuaje, correctamente en esta ocasión, le tachó la **S** con una equis para tatuar, justo debajo, la **C** y, a continuación, la **E** con lo que daría por terminado tan simple tatuaje complicado por un pequeño error de comprensión. Pero que, por suerte, fue fácilmente subsanado.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Ace se despertase o, en su caso, el despertarle por su cuenta de la misma manera en que lo había puesto a dormir. Por supuesto que no quería decir que lo fuera a despertar a base de golpes si no que había sido ella quien lo puso a dormir.

Pasándole los dedos por el pelo pudo comprobar que se sentía tan suave como podía verse, aunque lo tuviera corto y alborotado. Seguramente por un buen motivo.

_Porque seguro que él es así_.

Nojiko no podía evitar el quedarse absorta observando el rostro de Ace, por mucho que lo tratase de impedir parecía verse arrastrada, atraída, por él.

-¿Sabes?, me duele la cabeza- habló Ace antes de abrir los ojos-. Podrías haberme dado un seppun en el golpe para que se me pasase.

Al abrir los ojos, Ace había esperado encontrarse a Nojiko ruborizado otra vez pero, en esta ocasión, sintió las manos de la onna cogiéndole la cara y atrayéndola hacia ella. Sus labios se posaron sobre la frente, dolorida, de Ace y dejaron un dulce seppun en ella.

-Y ahora ya puedes largarte de esta isla antes de que te encuentren y te maten.

-¿Por qué me tendrían que matar?- los ojos de Ace se abrieron por la sorpresa-. ¡¿No me digas qué tienes novio y le estás engañando conmigo?!

Nojiko se volvió a guardar todos los utensilios en la caja. Aún le quedaba una aguja nueva pero dudaba que pudiera darle algún uso pues no siempre te encuentras con chicos guapos a los que puedes tatuar.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no tengo novio y jamás lo engañaría algo que, por tus palabras, seguro que harías con tu futura novia- Nojiko le dio un capirotazo en la frente, justo en donde le había golpeado contra la mesa-. Esta isla está bajo el control y tiranía de los gyojin, de Arlong y no le gusta que aparezcan extraños por sus dominios. Y menos si resulta ser un kaizoku como él.

-¿Alguien como tú sin novio?- se preguntó Ace mientras se frotaba la frente y miraba para su tatuaje-. Con tantos talentos que tienes, sabes cocinar, deletrear, tatuar y no te guardas lo que piensas, golpeas sin dudar… y tienes unos labios muy suaves- Ace se fijó como el paso de Nojiko titubeó ante sus últimas palabras-. Me gusta el tatuaje porque es totalmente único.

Nojiko, tras guardar la caja, regresó a la habitación.

-Pues ya que has comido gratis, tatuado gratis puedes largart…

Tuvo que callarse porque se encontró, inesperadamente, a Ace ante la puerta mientras llevaba su amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que tampoco se puede pasar por alto el que seas hermosa y, por cierto, yo tampoco soy de esos que engañaría a su novia. No soy un Marine con una onna en cada puerto, Nojiko- a la onna se le atragantó la respiración al escucharle decir su nombre y como su mano se posó sobre su mejilla izquierda-, soy un kaizoku con ansias de aventura en el corazón. En donde sólo existe lugar para una sola novia.

Con lentos movimientos, algo torpes, Nojiko le colocó unas gasas sobre el tatuaje lo que, a efectos prácticos, le cubría todo el brazo hasta el codo.

-… no te lo quites hasta dentro de un par de días, y no te lo rasques- le advirtió-. Y ahora debes irte a tus aventuras, kaizoku.

Los ojos de Ace mostraban una intensidad en ellos que impedía poder apartar la vista de ellos. Por suerte para Nojiko, ella no quería apartar la vista.

-Tienes razón pero, antes, me gustaría saber dos cosas- Ace acercó su rostro al de Nojiko y esta no se lo impidió-. Primero, si tus labios son tan dulces y suaves.

Cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, una intensa corriente recorrió su cuerpo despertándolo por primera vez. Podía tratar de negarlo e ir en contra de lo que resultaba ser la Verdad pero, a fin de cuentas, debía admitirlo por muy difícil que pudiera llegar a ser. Se había enamorado de alguien a primera vista y, a pesar de la absurdidad que ello representaba, no se arrepentía de qué así fuera.

Nojiko le besaba con tanta pasión como si supiera que sería la primera y única vez que podría estar junto a él. Junto a la persona que su corazón le había gritado que amaba. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

En el amor no existen las reglas y todo es.

-… Ace… yo…

Podía sentir las manos de Ace acariciando su piel por debajo de la camiseta y le empezaba a irritar aquel pedazo de tela impertinente que se atrevía a meterse en medio de ellos dos.

-¿Ace? Vaya, menuda sorpresa- Ace le subió la camiseta que la propia Nojiko le quitó de las manos y arrojó lejos de ellos por si se le ocurría molestarles más tarde-. Yo creía que me llamabas **As**.

Sus cuerpos, sus torsos, entraron en contacto cuando Nojiko se subió a la cintura de Ace y se agarró con las piernas. Los labios del pelinegro descendieron por su cuello.

-Eso me lo vas a tener que demostrar primero, kaizoku.

-Mi placer, Nojiko.

__________

Nojiko se encontraba acurrucada sobre la cama mientras por su rostro corrían namida que no paraban de manar de sus enrojecidos ojos. no debía haber ido al pueblo para ver la emisión del Sekai Seifu. Sabía que solamente le iba a ofrecer un intenso dolor pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que verle otra vez, aunque fuera la última. Y ahora no podía ser. Debía mantener la esperanza de que Luffy pudiera obrar un nuevo milagro y salvar a Ace pero, la magnitud de lo que sucedía, superaba a Nojiko.

Pensar que su último recuerdo de Ace había sido el largarlo por la ventana, desnudo, al escuchar como Nami se acercaba a la casa de regreso de uno de sus viajes en pos de berries. Sabía que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse pero, había muchas posibilidades de que Nami matase a Ace antes de que pudiera explicar la situación. Enamorarse de un kaizoku que nunca más volvería a ver, mucho menos a estar junto a él. De seguro que Nami también le habría dado bastante a ella también.

_Y al final vas tú y te enamoras de su hermano pequeño, Nami. Si es que estamos hechas unas auténticas oroka… sólo espero que tengas el valor de decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… como lo ha sido para mí_.

Ahora su último recuerdo de Ace sería encadenado, en el patíbulo, sufriendo por sus tomodachi, nakama y familia que intentaban liberarlo y salvarle la vida.

-… sumimasen, Luffy… sálvale, sumimasen… tienes que salvarle…

Nojiko se durmió entre llantos con una fuerte angustia en su corazón. Más tarde, cuando se despertó, lo hizo con una ligereza en su corazón y, sin necesidad de ir a preguntarle a nadie, supo cual había sido el Destino de Ace.

Portgas D. Ace, de su vida y su amor.

**Sólo se necesita tiempo para llegar a amar a una persona, demos gracias porque en segundos tu corazón pueda inflamarse de amor**

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Aquí se termina este fic. Esperando que haya sido de vuestro agrado y visto sin muchas pretensiones porque, únicamente, se ha tratado de darle un toque de atención a Oda-sama-sensei para que recapacite con lo de no emparejar, abiertamente, a sus personajes. Hey, ¿no dice que está muy influenciado por Toriyama y Dragon Ball? Pues esperemos que también sucumba a la realidad que le está dando a sus personajes y que muchos podemos ver con total claridad.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Las últimas y agradecer a todos los que habéis mandado algún **REVIEW** en cualquier momento del fic:

**Kaizoku ou 16.**

**Nemo Robin.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Erk92.**

**Kaze no akuma.**

**Marrelt1.**

**Kric.**

**The Future Queen Pirate.**

**Adri-chan88.**

**Double.**

A todos los lectores, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
